


Banana Revolution

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M, Ohtori Akio Is His Own Warning, Touga is still Akio's good little minon, Touga trying to play prince and annoying everyone, Witch Yut Lung, except Eiji he's into it, he's got some growing up to do, rose bride Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Akio is a desperate bid to regain power sets up in 80's New York luring and trapping his chosen princes and villains, he's ready to let the dueling games continue.In order to survive Ash and co need to learn to get over their biases and work through their issues or else remain trapped in the  roles forced upon them by a power mad fairy tale prince.
Relationships: Akio/ everyone, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Cain Blood & Sing Soo-Ling, Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx, Eduardo L. Fox/Ash Lynx, Kiryuu Touga & Saionji Kyouichi, Kiryuu Touga x Everyone, Lao yen Thai & Sing Soo Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx, Ohtori Akio/Ohtori Akio's Car, Touga x Eiji, maybe Eiji x Lao
Kudos: 7





	1. Episode 1 Once Upon a Time in New York

To the unwise it would appear Akio was finished after all Anthy, his source of power had waltzed out the gates chasing the memory of a dead girl. The rest of the students soon followed, seeking out ways to live in the now giving up on the dream called eternity. Long broken bonds were mended and even the Student Council soon left the school as well. 

“ This school is failing and i’ll find better opportunities elsewhere” Touga had informed him. 

“ If i ever regain what i lost?” Akio asked him 

“ Give me a call” Touga had said letting Akio know he hadn’t given up on him. Saionji had looked mildly worried from behind his oldest friend. 

Maybe that would be in case for any ordinary Evil King, however Akio had been around since the concept of the first prince started. Bravery and chivalry had failed him on the day the monsters wore him down to a weak helpless thing to be shielded by his own little sister. Akio learned at a young age he couldn’t rely on sisters to know their place or the world to even be remotely grateful for his sacrifices. However Akio could always rely on himself he'd still maintained enough will power to move his domain in the direction of the cries of the broken. After all even Kings needed new territory eventually.   
New York was a far cry from the mansions of Akio’s world but despite the gritty garbage filled back lots, dark ally’s and numerous sex shops. 

Royalty still reigned. The Mafia groups ruled this city, their influence could be felt from every dark ally to the hushed prayers of every small business owner that they would be able to pay their debts. This was a place where villains ruled carrying off and corrupting damsels and breaking peasant boys. Though the streets among the fallen princes echoed rumors of a boy Ash Lynx who opposed the higher ups reign. Akio smiled, this place was perfect... 

Akio merely stands there politely as the bullets bounce off of his form. After all there are no guns in fairy tales. The big bald creature known as Dino Golzine still wearing his night clothes gapes at him stupidly. 

“ Who are you?” he asks. 

“ I’m the man who’s going to grant you your deepest wish,” Akio promises as he watches the man’s look turn from calculating suspicion to greedy desire…

“ So your the mysterious Akio i’ve been hearing about” Yut Lung Lee waves his fan. Akio has to struggle to hide his emotions. 

That submissive persona, the hints of calculation in those dark eyes, the utter glee he takes in making sly digs at his enemies. Yut Lung reminds him so much of her. Akio is above all the petty little humans and their desires but he feels angry on behalf of that treacherous whore’s brothers. They fed, clothed, and kept the boy around in exchange all he had to do was help them maintain their rightful princely power. 

Their treacherous siblings had destroyed them except the second eldest who he kept as some powerless pet and for what some dead women who was beyond saving. Yut Lung couldn’t go back and correct his mistake, so what was the point? 

Still twisted dark heart or not Yut Lung is a delicate vision of swan-like grace. Not a white swan with its innocent countenance but a black one sensual in its wicked grace its neck extended tantalizingly outward. 

“ I’m glad you could make it Mr Lee, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance” Akio says grandly as he takes the boy's hand briefly.  
Beside him Blanca stands at attention, Akio studies the large man. He’s been told Blanca isn’t the interfering type, though he seems rather protective of the young Lee which could propose a problem. 

While Akio knows getting a sword of love and nobility from someone so full of hatred is not likely. Eiji Okumura needed someone to spur him to fight and the older boy drew out the protective instincts of Sing Soo Ling. 

“ Whispers of your castle in the sky have even our esteemed senator entranced” Yut Lung replies. 

Akio inwardly grinned, taking a bunch of gang kids and showing them his castle illusion created from his planetarium. It was almost too easy adults were a little tricker but Papa Dino and his cohorts really were just spoiled children at heart. Dino was throwing a fit and messing up his whole operation over losing one expensive toy. 

“ Deep down everyone wants something eternal” Akio replied. 

Yut Lung went silent. 

“ You don’t seem fond of the idea” Akio prodded, making it clear this was just a friendly conversation with no judgement. 

“ Forgive me, i cann’t help but think of all the things you would want to end” Yut Lung responds. 

“ The castle at the end of the world only offers the granting of eternal wishes” Akio says. 

“ I once heard a story about a fisherman who freed a genie. The Genie asked him how he would like to die. The fisherman insisted he should be rewarded and the genie said that he had been trapped in the bottle so long his anger had become far too great and he vowed that he would kill his rescuer.” Yut Lung paused 

“ The Fisherman was clever and insisted the genie could never fit in that small vase. The enraged genie went back into the vase and the fisherman plugged it. The genie begged and pleaded to be let out, offering all kinds of riches but the fisherman threw him back into the water.” the boy looks at him pleasantly. 

“ You think the fisherman had the right of it?” Akio asked 

“ I think he should have accepted the genie’s offer, the world is full of death, how many of us are given the chance to choose ours?” Yut Lung asked 

“ That’s what you thought back then?” Akio asked curiously 

“ Back then i felt bad for the genie trapped in that tiny space” Yut Lung laughed “ My mother had to explain to me why the fisherman couldn’t give him another chance” 

“ Do you still feel bad for the genie?” Akio asked him 

“ I’m not a child anymore,” Yut Lung remarked cooly. 

“ You must be here for a reason” Akio points out cordially. 

“ I could never refuse an invitation from our dear Papa Dino” there’s a faint hint of mockery playing about his words. 

“ May i have your attention” Dino Golzine raises his glass. Akio brushes aside his annoyance at how here in his domain the blustering narcissist insists on taking over. 

“ Tonight i’d like to introduce you to a very special guest Akio Ohtori” The small group claps for him. 

“ Thank you, welcome to Ohtori Academy you have been carefully selected for a very special purpose”... 

Akio takes them out onto the dueling arena where his illusions are already set up; the castle in the sky hangs transparently in the air. 

The small crowd buzzes with awe at the sight “ Gentleman, I give you eternity” he gives a grand sweeping gesture. He glances at Yut Lung who remains icy and aloft. Akio inwardly frowned, it's the kid he needs to impress. 

“ There are some among you who doubt. Mr Golzine will you allow a demonstration?” Papa Dino nods and Akio turns to Blanca “ Shoot me” he offers. 

“ I think you greatly underestimate your abilities Mr Ohtori” Blanca said pleasantly. 

“ I’ve seen it myself, he really is bullet proof” Papa Dino says. “ Go on Blanca” he urges.

“ Its fine Blanca, if anything i’ll shut him up” Yut Lung quips. Blanca smiles and the boy flushes lightly. 

Sergi , sergi sergi!” the party chants. Yut Lung gives the man a nod and prods him forward. 

Akio rips open his shirt to expose his bare chest as the assassin takes aim two straight shots the crowd goes dead silent. The boy gapes at him in shock

“ Your welcome to inspect Mr Lee” Akio winks at him.  
Yut Lung comes forward and inspects his flesh with a critical eye. “ No padding” he remarks, his eyes full of wonder… 

“ Ash Lynx and his forces stand in opposition to your noble conquest.” Akio says when they return to the school. “ The Lynx can be declawed if all of you play your parts” he adds. 

“ What do you want us to do?” someone calls. 

“ Say I accept my role as the villain of the story” Akio said with intensity. 

“ I accept my role as the villain of the story” The man says in a mocking voice then a stream of magic comes up from the floor and surrounds him. Blanca shoves Yut Lung safely behind him.  
Soon a greasy green creature with dark hair stands before them. 

“ Holstock what are you?” Dino golzine gapes  
“ What do you ahhh!” Holstock catches sight of himself in a gleaming dish. 

“ Don’t be alarmed, calm down and you can change back” Akio soothes. 

The man turned goblin does “ Yes feel the power pulsing through you” the former God coaxes as the green scales turn back into pink plump flesh. “ The goblin will always be inside of you now.” he states. “ In fits of anger or hunger i’ll become your form”

Everyone in the room buzzes excitedly as they say the words and soon the former god has trolls, goblins and to Akio’s amusement Dino himself as an ogre. 

“ I’d advise you not to do it” Blanca warns Yut Lung. 

“ To take Ash Lynx I must become stronger than him,” Yut Lung remarks. “ If you don’t feel comfortable your free to leave” 

“ I think you’d make a nice dragon” Akio taunts him. 

“Careful , make too many bad jokes and i may just devour you” Yut Lung teases him “ I accept my role as the villain of the story” 

The magic comes up and dances around him curling around his body but instead of spouting scales or horns or claws the only thing that happens is Yut Lung glows red briefly. Akio watches stunned that can only mean one thing. 

But how ,uncertainty creeps into Akio’s breast but its soon pushed aside by another emotion glee.

“ It doesn’t appear to have worked” Yut Lung sounds disappointed. 

“ Congratulations, Yut Lung Lee, you are now a witch” Akio manages to hide his excitement. 

Before Yut lung can say anything the doors fly open to reveal Ash, Cain and Sing with their gangs and Eiji. “ What the hell?” yells a voice. Right on time Akio knew once they got his little tidbit about a new Banana fish project they’d come running. 

Akio’s fairy tale monsters start to advance on the gang kids “ No, not yet” he commands sharply “ Take bits of their hair” he whispered to the shifty looking Fox. The monsters are hit by a hail of bullets only the shrug them off. 

“ What the hell?” Ash 

“ I guess that’s that Akio guy we were warned about” 

Yut Lung looks furious “ Sing!” he exclaims then a realization creeps over his face “ You were just using me to help Ash!” he accuses Blanca who remains silent. 

The traditional chinese garb whips about his knees as power vibrates from his body every gun in the room is replaced by a rubber snake. Akio can see the pain driven fury in the boy's eyes. As he releases power he doesn’t know how yet to control. It's delicious now how to direct him. 

“ What!” Everyone yells in unison before they are stuck fighting off monsters. 

“ if i’m a witch can i turn Eji Chan into a frog?” Yut Lung asks with a dark smile. 

He’s a bit too prone to his own ideas for Akio’s liking “ I have a better idea” the man turns to him “ Make this their prison” he murmurs in his ear. 

Yut Lung looks at him and hope lingers in his gaze “ How would I go about doing that?” he asks Akio as he moves closer.

“ Imagine the sounds of the gates, picture the sight of the walls closing in, focus” the older man coaxes. 

Yut Lung closes his eyes and Akio sees his magic speed through the halls. The whole school starts to shake. 

“ What’s happening?” a voice cries 

“ It's Yut Lung he’s doing it!” 

“ Ash baby , i think we need to get out of here!” Cain says. 

“ Go!” Ash orders heading swiftly out. 

Sing looks hesitant to leave but after urging from Eiji he joins everyone else in following Ash and Cain out of the School. Even Blanca turns and follows them. Akio can practically hear Yut Lungs heart shatter. He stays behind and he'll deal with the others later. 

“ Forget those life forms your beyond them now” Akio reminds him. 

“ i suppose you want an alliance,” Yut Lung says, mask back in place. 

Akio leans back on the couch and props up an arm behind him time to explain the dueling games. When he’s done Yut Lung looks at him calculatingly “ What do you achieve?” he asks 

“ What do you want Yut Lung?” Akio asks him 

“ Eiji Okumura dead so that Ash can become my greatest enemy” Yut Lung says without blinking. 

“ You want to die” Akio thinks back to the fishermen's story. 

“ I’ve achieved the only purpose I ever lived for” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ Massacre of your family” Akio keeps his tone neutral, how hateful of the boy. 

Golzine told you that blabbermouth” Yut Lung frowns. 

“ Instead of harming yourself why not harm them?” Akio coaxes. 

Yut Lung went quiet and Akio could see the shame in his eyes. 

So he does have some degree of nobility left,good. 

“ I see, you only want them trapped” Akio nods. “ What if you could make them forget certain things?” he asked 

“ They still wouldn’t like me,” Yut Lung said flatly. 

“ If i taught you how to win them over” Akio said. 

“ Then it wouldn’t be me they liked just another of my masks” Yut Lung said, sounding irritated. 

“ At first but the dueling games would change things between you and them. They will feel everything you do by the end” The god promises. 

“ Not everything, they shouldn’t feel everything” Yut Lung argues. 

“ No, of course not” Akio soothes he’s not lying by the time he’s done with them, they won’t be feeling the tiny bit of hope Yut Lung currently feels. 

“ I’ll do the spell” Yut Lung says. 

“ Are you sure? two curses in one night is a lot for a young witch” Akio uses a concerned tone. 

“ I’m going to do the spell that is what i’ve decided” Yut Lung looks at him. 

“ Good Fox come here, the creature hands Akio a strand of each hair obtained while the boys were distracted by fighting the other monsters. 

“ if i want to directly spell them i need something of theirs” Yut Lung realized. 

“ That’s one way there are other ways to enchant,” Akio reveals. Yut Lung holds Ash’s blond strand in his hand and concentrates. “ i need you to make them think their students at the academy showing up for their first day” 

“ Of course we can't have any irritating escape attempts” Yut Lung agrees. Then continues hold strand after strand held in his hand until it glows red. Then after the last one Yut Lung falls toward the floor completely drained, Akio catches him. 

“ You overdid yourself” Akio chides lightly helping him hand on his back for support. 

“ I’m sorry” Yut Lung gasps 

“ I’ll carry you on my back or would you prefer in my arms?” Akio asks. 

“ The back” the boy says, not raising to the bait. 

Akio scoops him up on his back and carries him up the school stairs and into his own chambers. He tucks the boy into bed brushing a strand of his long black hair away from his face. “ Just rest for now, i’ll take care of the rest,” he promises. 

“ You're treating me like a child” Yut Lung grumbles but he snuggles further into the warm blankets. 

Akio turns and walks out heading back down the stairs  
Though he has no problem enjoying anyone. The God has always been well aware of the fact he has a type. Unlike the virtue Tounga though Yut Lung seems to avoid his own sexual desires completely. Though he clearly had a small crush on that useless idolt Blanca. Surprisingly innocent for a whore who’s frequented the beds of grown men. Akio can wait though after all a garden needs to be tended until its roses are in full bloom. 

The god turns and and walks back down to the halls he’s about to head to his office when 

Blanca runs up to him “ Head chairmen one of the new students he appears to have gone insane”  
Akio pauses “ Which one?” he asks 

“ Bastard!” yells a voice as Ash Lynx hurls himself at Akio, Blanca restrains him tightly. “ What did you two do to them?” the blond demands. Akio crossed his arms the spell didn’t work on Ash; he'd have to be contained another way. 

“ Take Ash to my office. I'll calm Mr Lynx down after all he is one of my students” Akio mocks arms crossed. Blanca, does so and then leaves. Ash is restrained by the former Connel and another mafia goon. “ Are you going to behave or do i have to summon my witch?” Akio asked 

“ I’m immune to his magic” Ash reminds him 

Akio reaches out and plucks a strand from his head. Then pulls another one out of his pocket.  
“ Ah different strands of blond that military guardian of yours no doubt” the God leans forward “ Being a star isn’t going to save you this time Ash ” he pauses. 

“ Considering your status as someone people seek to either covet or save. You are a sort of symbolic princess” Akio explained. “ This means your a candidate to become the Rose Bride” Akio presents. 

“ You mean your Whore!” Ash sneers. 

“ Nonsense you’ll be a bride, a prize for the final winner of the duels” the God argues. 

“ I refuse” Ash says 

“ That’s disappointing in that case I will have to use Yut Lung after all.” the God hopes not what a waste of power. 

“ You think I care what you do to that snake?” Ash demanded 

“ The Rose Bride bears the pain of a thousand swords of hatred. A result of humanity’s wraith. Yut Lung will feel like he’s being stabbed with every step he takes. Until his moral life form finally gives out. I give him about a year, maybe another half with his history” Akio comments pleasantly. “ Then i can obtain another bride.” 

“ Once I'm used up, you’ll still use him or someone else. That’s what people are to you batteries” Ash’s tone was full of disgust. 

“ i saw the reports of your hospital injuries. They would have killed a normal human but you're not ordinary. You ‘ll be able to bear the pain” Akio reminds him. “ I know a few tricks to extend your life beyond that of a regular human” 

“ Its not fair why…..why do i have to suffer?” Ash curls his fists and slams them against the counter. 

“ Your guilt will be so great, I'll tie you to this school long after you die. You can watch the suffering of countless Rose Brides you could have spared from their fates forever.” 

Akio presents eyes gleaming with delight. He rather likes the idea of an endless supply of Rose Brides with his new connections to the Mob he can pick which girls or boys for them to take and train to his specifications.  
Ash was never a part of his long term plans anyway unlike half of New York he finds himself completely immune to the gutter rat’s charm. He’s crude and coarse and despite Golzine’s best efforts it shows. 

Its not completely about blood lines, Tounga despite not being born a prince had an air of refinement that reflected in everything he did. The blond has none of his previous boys charm. Yet, he is the easiest way to get everyone to duel. 

“ Dam you! i’ll be your Rose Bride” Ash cries “ On one condition your stupid games don’t involve Eiji” he added. 

“ I won’t force Okumura into anything” Akio promises knowing Eiji will jump head first into the duels anyway once he knows Ash is the prize. 

Ash agrees and the deal is struck the blond cries out as a thousand swords piece his body Akio admires his venerable form “ Shit!” the boy screams. 

“ We’ll have to work on your manners. The Rose Bride must be the image of sophistication” The God lectures. 

“ Come closer i’ll show you so fistication” Ash bares his knuckles for emphasize “ Oh fuck!” the boy whimpers as another wave of pain wracked his body. He struggles to rise fighting back tears. 

Akio can feel his pants tighten, the , God locks the doors to his office and unzips himself...

Akio lounges on the couch phone in hand “ Hello” he says. . 

“ So you got things under control.” Touga said knowingly with a light chuckle. 

“ A new witch, he’s very resistant to my charms” Akio explained. 

“ He? I didn’t know boys could become witches” Touga sounds mildly shocked. 

“ He’s rather feminine a bit like your dear friend, how is Saionji these days?” Akio inquires 

“ Dull, he’s all about therapy and bettering himself” Touga complains. 

“ Sounds like you could use a distraction” Akio responds. 

“ You want me to help ease your witch into his role” Touga says knowingly. 

“ And my new Rose Bride, he's a bit rough around the edges” the God says. 

“ Taking a break from women?” Touga cann't resist a sly dig. 

“ I’ll expect you at eight tomorrow in New York City” Akio counters hanging up knowing that despite playing coy Touga was most definitely interested.  
The God looks down at Ash Lynx who lays disregarded at his feet, blank green eyes staring at the ceiling only the rise and fall of his chest and his small pained gasps giving any indication he’s still alive. 

“ You’ll get used to it” Akio tells him dismissively. 

End of episode one


	2. Episode 2   Once there was a  Rose Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash Lynx adapts to his new role as the Rose Bride or not.

Ash is used to being brutalized and waking up with a bottom that’s been rubbed raw but he’s not used to every nerve in his body crying out for him to seize moving. Even dressing sends a sharp pain jolting down his spine.  
He remembers back when he joked to Eiji about his body being delicate now it doesn’t seem so funny.  
Ash forces himself to stand. 

Yut Lung sits in front of the large mirror combing his long hair. There’s a look of mild amusement as he notices how Ash’s eyes follow his brush strokes.  
Then the devil himself enters the room. 

“ You missed a spot” Akio takes the brush from Yut Lungs hand. 

“ I can get it” the younger boy argues. 

“ Its your first day of school” Akio starts to brush the strands “ its important to make a good impression” he keeps combing. Yut lung un tenses as Akio works on him. 

“ There all done, there's some outfit choices waiting for you in the other room” The younger boy thanks him politely nods and leaves. 

“ Alluring like a siren eager to entice unwary sailors” Akio said softly. 

“ Or maybe he’s an annoyed teenager who’s tired of perverted men” Ash quips. 

“ I haven’t been the slightest bit provocative or obscene” the man says smoothly. 

“ You raped me!” Ash hissed 

“ One cann’t rape their bride” Akio argued. 

“ I’m not a girl!” Ash raged then gave a cry as another jolt of pain raced though him the creep caught him. 

Yut Lung rushes into the room “ What’s happening, why is he in such pain?” the tone is almost casual but there’s a touch of something urgent in it. 

“ The Rose Bride must bear the world hatred” Akio said somberly. 

“ You didn’t say anything about this” Yut Lung says there’s a hint of teeth. 

“ I didn’t know Ash was too weak for it” the Chairman said. 

“ Weak, I got beat in for my initiation!” Ash spat “ I didn’t get sexed in like some slut” 

Akio looked at Yut Lung questioningly 

“ Gang ritual you have to withstand a beating by ten guys. Getting sexed in means having sex with gang members.” Yut Lung explained calmly. 

Ash looked at him in surprise. 

“ Sing helped me learn more about the culture,” he said tightly

“ According to the clock we have just enough time for breakfast,” Akio says... 

“ Here you need to keep your strength up” Akio places a fancy looking egg meal before both of them. “ Baked eggs spinach mushroom goats cheese and chorizo” he introduces it with obvious pride Ash notes Yut Lung poke, sniff and test a bit when Akio’s back in turned. Ash doesn’t take a bite until Yut Lung does.

“ Your a great cook Mr Ohtori” the younger boy compliments. 

“ Please call me Akio” Akio encourages.

“ Ok Lucifer!” Ash says in a cheery voice. 

“ You’ve barely touched your food” Akio points out. 

“ You don’t want a fat Rose Bride” Ash argues. 

“ Your not going to get fat from one egg, Mr Ohtori is right you being in constant pain means you need constant energy” Yut Lung argues. 

“ You only care so i ‘ll be a pawn in your little game” Ash sneers. 

“ Its about time you got to class” Akio said smoothly.

Yut Lung gets up and glides out of the room. 

A long red haired boy passes him doing a double take as he enters the dorm room. “ I take it, that's your witch” he says. 

“ Ash let me introduce you to Kiryuu Touga” Akio says. 

“ Its a pleasure a meet such a beautiful princess” Touga says. 

Ash looks at him “ You cann’t quite hide that echo of superiority in your voice” he comments “ Your movements are deliberately more girlish. You want people to feel safe around you and you manipulate your body to appear non threatening” he states cooly. 

Touga looks momentarily thrown then he smiles “ This is certainly interesting” he comments…

“ Why the hell do i have to water these shitty flowers?” Ash demands standing in the green house. 

“ Princesses don’t use obscene language” Touga lectures, smug bastard. 

Ash has been taking fucking princess lessons from this asshole all day. Don’t slouch in your chair, don’t slurp your tea, don’t make faces, lay your fingers flat don’t curl them into fists. 

He should have let Yut Lung become the Rose Bride. He was already so pitiful and girlish that it wouldn’t have made a difference. Honestly if he hadn’t seen the chance to protect Eiji. Ash wouldn’t have agreed to this; he was less worried about Sing and Cain they were tough; they, like Ash, could take anything thrown at them. Still he doesn’t trust Akio especially after that night. Ash’s instincts are telling him he means Eiji harm. He has to find a way to see Eiji and find a way to get his and everyone’s memories back. Unfortunately Akio’s lap dog was determined not to let Ash out of his sight. Before this Rose Bride Ash could of taken him out easily but now just standing and walking took all of his will power but he did still have one weapon. 

“ i’m so hot” Ash slides a hand under his own shirt pulling it up over his own abs. 

“ Princesses don’....” Touga cuts off eyes glued to the uncovered half of Ash’s chest 

Ash pulls the rest of his shirt off slowly “ What about you Touga san are you hot?” he asks breathlessly…

Ash walks out of the green house he had found some rope and cloth to keep Touga busy. Now dressed in his Ohtori academy uniform. It doesn’t take blond boy long to sneak into the office and look up Eiji’s schedule and find where he is now. 

“ Music lessons” Ash finds a school map and rushes there bursting into the classroom  
“ Eiji!”  
The teacher sheicks at the top of her lungs “ Insane boy in the music room!” then runs out screaming. 

Then Ash spots Eiji. 

The older boy looks at Ash “ Um you're that boy from the first day, Ash right?” he asks

“ Eiji stay away from him that boy is dangerous!” the person who pulls Eiji back is none other then Yut Lung Lee. 

“ You!” Ash roars 

“ I’m sorry, you must've mistaken me for someone else” Yut Lung’s voice is even more soft spoken then usual. He’s next to Eiji, he’s next to Eiji. The blond storms forward blood roaring in his ears, he wraps a hand around the younger boys neck. It was his fault all of it selfish, sneaky, snake! He squeezes driven by one thought. Keep Eiji safe!

“ Yut Lung!” Eiji cries, Ash is stunned enough to stop, then Touga bursts into the room throwing him off. Ash cries out he feels like his spine is getting ripped out. 

The red head turns to Yut Lung who’s gulping for air “ Are you ok?” he asks urgently

The younger boy’s eyes are watery but he nods. Then he makes his lip tremble “ What why...why?” he backs up phony fear in his eyes, runs to Eiji and clings to him protectively. 

Eiji throws Ash such a look of deep disgust “ What the hell is your problem? you could of killed him” 

“ Eiji san!” Yut Lung lets crocodile tears spill from his eyes. Eiji soothes and comforts him. Ash cann’t process what he’s seeing. 

No matter if the whole world turns against you, i’ll always be by your side, He had promised 

“ Thank you young man you were so gallant” the teacher gushes. 

“ Mr Ohtori’s ill ward appears to be having one of his fits. Which is why i think its best,we keep this incident quiet out of respect for Mr Ohtori.” he says. 

“ Of course i understand completely” the woman fixes her skirt and tries to look professional. 

I’m sorry for all the trouble” Touga says charmingly. Then whispers tightly to Ash “ You can walk behind me or be dragged” The blond emotionally and physically drained shuffles after him head down.  
Yut Lung shoots him a triumphant smile over Eiji’s shoulder his other hand lingers possessively his nails pressed lightly against the older boys back … 

“ Do you have any clue what you’ve both done?” Akio demands coldly 

“ Touga saved the situation; he even convinced the teacher to keep quiet” Yut Lung defends. He managed to expertly correct Ash’s mistake” the younger boy pauses “ I can sway that Japanese boy into staying silent. It was after class so there were no other witnesses” he coaxes. Ash notes the soothing tone and calming demeanor. 

“ How's your neck?” Akio’s tone softens. 

“ Its fine” Yut Lung lied. 

Akio studies him for a long moment. “ I’m glad you weren’t seriously hurt” he says, voice laced with concern. 

Yut Lung looks surprised for a moment. 

“ Ash will be staying in the Chairmen’s Wing with me until the duels” the bastard announces. 

“ Hell no!” Ash feels sick at the thought of being alone with Akio in his rooms. 

Yut Lung opens his mouth to protest “ He’s dangerous to you even in a weakened state” Akio argues. 

“ I’ll come as well to make sure Ash is well taken care of” Touga says in apparent open defiance to Akio. 

“ Touga” Akio warns. 

Yut Lung looks at the red head “ If anything happens to Ash Lynx i know exactly who to blame”... 

Akio chuckles “ You took me by surprise” both him and Touga is tangled beneath the blankets of his bed. The man is still fully dressed and merely zips up his pants. 

Ash is curled up the corner of the room torn between relife its not him on the bed and revulsion he had to watch. 

“ Does our princess Want to join in?” Akio asks Ash sarcastically 

“ Come near me and i’ll bite you!” Ash warns 

“ Now, now, i did promise Yut Lung i’d take care him” Touga chides lightly. 

“ Of course, so what do you think of my little witch?” Akio asks 

“ He's crafty but Relying on perceived weakness does put him in the position of being taken advantage of” Touga continued.

“ True enough” Akio muses. 

“ Thanks to Ash, Yut Lung has Okumura eating out of his hand” Touga taunts. 

“ Now, who’s the one being unnecessarily cruel” Akio teases the seventeen year old. 

“ We had a deal, you were to leave Eiji alone!” Ash exclaims 

“ Your the one putting Okumura at risk” the man argues 

“ You do anything that hurts Eiji and i’ll tell Yut Lung you raped me.” Ash says 

There’s dead silence “ I told you…” Akio sounds annoyed. Touga goes ridged beside the other man. 

“ He won’t see it that way. Yut Lung will never trust you” Ash warns. 

“ He’ll still do my bidding to get what he wants,” Akio replies.

“ He won’t be yours just like he was never that old geezer’s.” Ash taunts feeling a bit disgusted with himself then the memory of Yut Lung’s smug face floats into his vision the way his hand clawed at Eiji. 

“ He’ll back stab you or leave i can help you keep Yut Lung” Ash offers. 

“ In exchange for Eiji’s safety right?” Akio chuckled knowingly...

“ Your watering roses, not swinging a sword” Touga lectures. Ash flings the water can at his head. The red head dodges “ Your quite the barbarian” he remarks. 

“ Not all of us grew up in ivory palace your highness” Ash spat. 

“ The way i heard it you grew up in a much bigger palace then i” Touga retorted with amusement. 

“ It wasn’t a palace it was a prison” Ash responds. 

“ You act so righteous like a poor put upon pawn, yet i watched you sell Yut Lung to Akio” Touga says casually. 

“ He gave me and my friends to Lucifer first!” Ash snapped “ All i want is freedom and he took that from me” 

“ You genius types are always chasing some shining thing instead of dealing with reality” Touga replies. 

He wants to strangle Touga but every time he makes a fast movement Ash feels like someone is dislocating his spine piece by piece. So he grits his teeth gets another watering can and starts to pour. 

Yut Lung enters the greenhouse “ What are you doing?” the boy demands running over and snatching the can. 

“ Its the Rose Brides job to tend the Roses according to him” Ash mimics motioning to Touga. 

“ Don’t take your anger out on the poor flowers!” Yut Lung snaps, then he turns and picks up a handful of dirt. “ Perlite” he comments, then delicately trickles some water on each flower.  
Then the younger boy started examining the leaves carefully “ There doesn’t appear to be any powdery mildew or black spots” he observes.

“ You know about roses then?” Touga asks 

“ Rose water is good for sore throats” Yut Lung’s responds “ You should let me take care of the flowers” 

“The Rose bride must tend the Roses” Touga retorts. 

“ Ash doesn’t know anything about growing flowers” The younger boy sounds disdainful. 

“ Don’t talk as if i’m the weird one! Men shouldn’t know about flowers!” Ash argues 

“ Flowers can be used to cure or kill” Yut Lung shoots back. “ That makes them more useful than half the things men like” he argues. 

“ I pity your girlfriend,” Touga remarked to Ash. 

“ Your both insufferable!” Ash rages as Yut Lung laughs hand covering his mouth. 

“ You shouldn’t hide your pretty smile like that” Touga says softly. 

“ Cann’t you just go away?” Yut Lung asked with annoyance after an awkward pause. 

“ And leave a helpless princess with an evil witch” Touga retorts. 

Yut Lung looks disappointed “ Here let me help” he says to Ash. 

“ if it wasn’t for these swords, i’d take you apart piece by piece until you told me how to reverse all your spells” Ash hisses. “ Now show me how to care for the dumb flowers”  
“ At least you didn’t swear this time” Touga remarked dryly…

Ash manages to walk gracefully across the floor it helps that smaller steps lessen the never ending ache of his bones. I’m doing this for Eiji he reminds himself. 

“ See how much easier things are now that you’ve decided to corporate?” Akio asks smoothly 

“ When do these stupid games start?” Ash asked 

“ So impatient” Akio taunts. 

Touga isn’t there today due to going to classes with Yut Lung. He’s worse then Dino when their not under his eye their both being scrutinized by his lapdog. The two of them switch off constantly. 

The phone rangs “ Hello, Mr Golzine i apologize i’ve been quite busy” Akio pauses a look of contempt on his face “ If you want the power to revolutionize the world, he is essential. i’m not into blondes, i promise you’ll have your pet back soon. Of course Mr Golzine we’ll keep in touch” he hangs up and looks at Ash with baffled scrutiny.

“ I don’t get why that old pervert is obsessed with me either” Ash admits. 

“ Ash, Come here” Akio orders motioning to the coach 

“ I course have to stick your dick in me to feel powerful” Ash sassed. 

Akio’s smiles with amusement and takes Ash’s hand “ These will suffice ” he leans back against the couch hands behind his head… 

Ash trims the roses silently The shadows of three girls appear. 

“ Extra extra!” Cries one of them. 

“ Toss this and that and this!” the second cackles 

“ Stop stop why are you throwing my stuff out the window?” the third cries. 

“ I’ll stop throwing your stuff out of the window if you give me your room” the second declares. 

“ Well alright its yours” the third girl agrees. 

Then the second girl resumes throwing stuff out the window. 

“ Stop, I gave you my room, why are you still doing this?” the third cries.

“ Now, i need room for my stuff, this can go and this” The second continues. 

Unable to fight it Ash breaks down into tears  
The shadows seem to look on in discomfort. Its then Ash realizes the true purpose of the rose garden: it's a place where a princess can go to shed secret tears and mourn dreams of being saved by a kind prince and whisked away to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexed in and beat in are both gang rituals to accept new members the girls are usually sexed in unless their gay or considered one of the guys or have a male family member to advocate for them. Though some female gang members have said even after they've been beat in they have to perform sexual services. Girls who are sexed in generally have less respect and status then girls who are beat in. 
> 
> The Touga/ Ash seduction i think it only worked because Touga is used to being the one in control and in his mind Ash is a powerless pawn exchanging sex for protection. Now he knows better and Touga is miffed at being played. 
> 
> Akio/ Touga these two have an interesting dynamic in cannon i don't think i'm quite doing it justice. Akio is an abuser that much is clear he uses and hurts Touga just as much as Anthy but the two of them have a partners in crime vibe. 
> 
> I intend for this to be Ash x Yut Lung but its going to be a slow burn. I do not know who i want Eiji to end up with so i may play around with that.


	3. the Bird prince episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dueling games start

“ Have you thought about joining the Student council Big Brother Eiji?” Yut Lung asked, Eiji looked at him with a smile. 

He was worried that he wouldn’t make a single friend the moment he’d stepped into the classroom and saw all those strange faces he had wanted to run under the desk but then a pretty Chinese boy had given him a shy smile and a little wave to come join him. “ Yut Lung” he introduced himself. Eiji warmed up to him quickly. He seemed soft spoken, attentive and easy to please which made the older boy feel way less stressed. In fact found himself taking on a bit of a mentor role for the younger boy over these past few weeks. 

“ I don’t have much experience,” the older boy said. 

“ You're quite popular at this school,” Yut Lung argues. 

Eiji flushes he doesn't know how or why but a good portion of the school did seem to grow very fond of him within a couple of days before he can argue. Eiji hears giggling as Touga strolls by with a pair of girls each fighting for his affections. 

“ Excuse me a moment” Touga approaches them “ Yut Lung, how’s your injury?” 

“ You ask me that every day you presume it's changed?” Yut Lung responds. 

Eiji frowns “ You should still tell the assistant Chairman about what his ward nearly did.” he argues.“ People like that are scary and they might hurt a lot of students,” he adds

“ Have you ever stopped to wonder why he behaved like that?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ Because he’s unstable” Eiji says 

“ What if he’s just reacting to being hurt?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Even those who are hurt should bear it gracefully” Eiji argues.

“ I quite agree we should all strive to be princely,” Touga replies. 

Three shadow girls appeared behind him reflected on the back wall. 

“ Ouch there’s a piece of glass in my foot!” says the first shadow girl 

“ You can still walk on your foot, it's not missing” said the second shadow girl. 

“ I need you to get me tweezers so i can pull it out” the first shadow girl argues. 

“ Just stop whining and walk” the second shadow girl scoffs. 

The third shadow girl turns into a gruesome monster. 

“ Just ignore them,” Touga says. 

“ It's very odd does this happen a lot?” Eiji asked baffled. 

“ I talked to the other students. They seem to be part of the Ohtori Academy experience” Yut Lung remarks. 

“ How odd,” Eiji says. 

“ i heard you were thinking of joining the student council,” Touga said. 

Eiji flushes because he can't believe the student council president the most handsome boy in school is talking to him. “ Well….i ah” 

“ Ah so not only are you a playboy you're an eavesdropper” Yut Lung “ It doesn’t say much about your character” his tone is teasing. 

“ You know what they say, only bad characters can sniff out ill intent” Touga replies. “ We’d love to have you...both. Come to the student Council room after school.” Then he heads off with his gaggle of girls. 

“ I thought he was an asshole but he was really gallant that day” Eiji remarks 

“ Does Big Brother Eiji have a crush?” Yut Lung teases.

“ No i….besides your the one he’s interested in.” Eiji argues. He didn't have a chance Yut Lung was so elegant and well spoken Eiji just couldn't compare. 

“ Guys like that only want one thing” Yut Lung scoffs. 

“ Yue! Are you insinuating the student council president is in descent” Eiji 

“ He’s not having tea parties with the girls who’s dorms he enters,” Yut Lung retorts. “ Or the boys who i’ve seen him kissing in the music room” 

“ Does he always happen to do these things when you're around” Eiji says.

“ So even you've caught on,” Yut Lung says with amusement. 

“ So you're not going to join the Council then?” Eiji asked 

“There are quite a few things I'd like to change. I’ll just have to ignore him” the younger boy says. “ You're going to join right big brother Eiji, we’ll have so much fun” Yut Lung gushes.  
“ I…”.dam it how can he say no to those eyes “ It couldn’t hurt to check it out” he agrees… 

Eiji and Yut Lung entered the council room to see three kids they recognized. 

“ I’m surprised these ritch shits want us running things?” Sing Soo Ling said. 

“ Maybe they think it makes them look good,” said Cain with a shrug. 

“ Hello” said Eiji awkwardly. 

“ Now him, I can see the council wanting” Sing interjected motioning to Yut Lung Lee. “ Hey I heard you took over when your brothers kicked it!” 

“ Sing, don't talk that way to your boss, i apologize for my brother,” Lao said politely. 

“ Its fine, we’re all just students here,” Yut Lung said softly. 

“ I like you better already, your brother was a real pompous shit” said Sing cheerfully. 

Touga arrives “ If it cannot break its egg’s shell a chick will die without being born. We are the chick the world is our egg. If we don’t crack the world's shell we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell for the revolution of the world!” 

There’s an awkward moment of silence 

“ Can we vote on a new council speech?” Cain asks 

“ It sounds like whoever wrote it is trying way too hard to sound smart” Sing agrees. 

“ Maybe something more upbeat for student morale” Eiji interjects.

Touga looks annoyed. 

Yut Lung mouths “ He wrote it” to Eiji looking very amused. The two of them had a quick chuckle over the fact. 

“ I think what dear Eiji means is what does it have to do with us?” Yut Lung interjects.

“ Excellent question allow me to demonstrate, Sing pull the sword from Lao’s chest” 

“ What kind of drugs are you on?” Sing asked incredulously. 

“ Try it” Touga said calmly “ Say give me the power to bring the revolution” 

Sing stuck his hand near the older boy’s chest “ Give me the power to bring the revolution!” and he pulled out a sword. 

“ What the hell!” Sing exclaims

Cain and Eiji gap

“ Now let me tell you about the end of the word”...

“ So what do you think?” Yut Lung asked Eiji 

“ Its unbelievable this power can grant any wish” Eiji says 

“ Tempted?” Yut Lung asks curiously 

Eiji pauses the image of a man lying in the hospital bed hooked up to a machine. A middle aged woman in makeup who he wants to scream at but instead he takes into his arms and soothes while she sobs against him. The little girl who he spins comforting lies for. The never ending pattern job, athletics, school, job, athletics school. Job, Harder , faster, don’t whine, don’t complain, don’t be a burden, don’t cause trouble. 

Sorry i have no time to hang out 

You want to go out about your duties to this family? 

What have you sacrificed for this family! Going out all dressed up like that hoping to catch some guys attention!  
Stop whining your a man act like one! Your father would be ashamed of such a weak son  
Wow Eiji, it's admirable what you're doing! 

“ Eiji are you alright?” Yut Lung asks with vague annoyance that quickly changes to concern. 

“ Wouldn’t it be nice to have love that you could always count on?” Eiji says. 

“ An Eternal love?” Yut Lung says strangely. 

“ Eternal Family” Eiji corrects “ Unbroken no matter what” 

Yut Lung looked at him “ I’m going to enter the dueling games” he replied. 

“ You want something eternal then?” Eiji asked him 

“ No, I just think it would be fun” Yut Lung replied lightly. 

“ I envy you, you seem so carefree,” Eiji laughed. 

Yut Lung joined him in chuckling as he planted himself beside him against the statue of a snake and a Farmer… 

Despite his athletic training Eiji is barely able to keep up with his opponent. 

After class ends Touga asks the instructor if he can keep Yut Lung and Eiji after class. 

The fencing instructor shrugged and left.

“ Why are you not participating?” Touga asked Yut Lung. 

Eiji had to admit it was weird but Eiji thought Yut Lung was just a bit shy. 

“ I was not enrolled in fencing classes, I thought it would be a breach of agreement” Yut Lung says.

“ Face off against Eiji” Touga says “ I just want to see what your capable of when your put against your dearest friend” 

Yut Lung looks at him “ That’s not allowed” 

“ I could take it to the assistant Chairmen himself,” Touga replies. 

Yut Lung quickly picks up one of the swords and stands across from Eiji. 

“ You don’t have to if you don….” 

“ Just shut up!” Yut Lung snaps lunging at him. Eiji is so shocked that he nearly doesn’t block. The swords clash the look of rage in the usually soft spoken boy who’s been a calming presence these few weeks in unnerving. Eiji lunged back but Yut Lung dodged his sword blows easily. 

“ Yut maybe you should calm down a bit, your…” 

Yut Lung comes at him leaving his defenses wide open Eiji strikes and Yut Lung falls to the ground then his body stiffens, his eyes go wide as if he’s frozen in place.  
“ Yut Lung, Yut Lung!” Eiji says urgently tapping him his body goes even more rigid. 

Touga comes over “ shhh its ok, your safe, your safe” he soothes over and over again. Yut Lung slowly starts to come back around his breath ragged “ Get him out of here” are the first words out of his mouth. 

“ Yut i….” 

“ You have no clue how hard it is being friends with you, Its an emotional burden!” 

Emotional burden emotion burden, emotional burden 

Eiji bolts from the room. 

“ Eiji whats wrong?” Sing asks

“ Something’s wrong with Yut Lung” Eiji says 

The younger boy turns and races into the fencing room

Emotional burden, emotional burden, burden, burden the words echo through Eiji’s head… 

Eiji showed up outside Yut Lungs dorm. “ I’m sorry the whole time, I've been stressing you out.” 

Yut Lung eyes him silently 

“ I'm in the middle of something” Touga comes out of the dorm. 

“ I thought you didn’t like him,” Eiji says in surprise. 

“ Today, I find his presence rather soothing, better than the irritation i usually feel” Yut Lung says. 

“ I don’t want to be a burden on anyone but especially my only friend” Eiji continues tearing up. “ Tell me how not to be,” he pleads. 

“ I'll think about it” Yut Lung says smoothly, closing the door in his face…

“ So you're telling me we have to throw 600 pounds of food. That most of you won’t even touch in the trash and can't give it to the homeless population?” Cain asked Touga incredulously. 

“ Take it up with Chairmen Golzine” Touga says. 

“ And why are these pointless parties, why not some educational assemblies? I’d be glad to give a lecture on systemic poverty." 

Eiji looks over at Yut Lung and Sing, Sing is doing a mockery of Touga right behind him. Even Lao is trying not to laugh his ass off. Yut Lung was still ignoring Eiji much to his chagrin; he seemed to prefer Sing’s company. 

The redhead glares at them which causes Yut Lung to interject with “ Have you noticed the Music teacher only knows like four songs and what’s with him keeping the kids who are passing after class, isn’t that weird?” 

“ All of your concerns will be addressed in due time” Touga says 

“ We'll give ya a week is that ok Cain, Yut , Eiji, Lao?” Sing asks 

“ Maybe two weeks,” Yut Lung suggested. 

“ That sounds fair, gives you more than enough time to present our case” Cain blood said pleasantly. 

Lao cracks his knuckles loudly. 

“ Very well” Touga agrees. “ Now for the dueling games” he interjects…

The Council goes down in an elevator which opens in what looks like an enchanted forest. All of them have roses pinned to their chests. 

“ I’m pretty sure this area looked different before” Lao comments. 

“ it looks like something from a girls picture book!” Sing snorted 

“ How’d you know that unless you ‘ve looked at one?” Yut Lung retorts 

“ Shut up, I don't have to answer you!” Sing retorts 

“ Such a short fuse for a little guy” Yut Lung chided. 

“ I haven’t even finished growing asshole!” Sing retorted 

“ Putting on sneakers with high soles doesn’t count,” Cain quipped. 

“ Aww he’s blushing how cute!” Yut Lung mocked 

Touga clears his throat “ You must enter the forest find and save the Rose Bride defeating any villains you counter in combat” 

“ We didn’t bring swords,” Cain points out. 

“ We’re supposed to get them from each other,” Eiji realized, remembering Touga’s demonstration. 

“ That’s correct” Touga says “ Eiji try to draw Yut Lung’s sword” 

“ No! I don’t want him to draw from me” Yut Lung snapped

Eiji feels the deep sense of hurt. 

“ You two are still fighting then,” Sing said sadly. “ You know he didn’t mean to hurt you during the duel” 

“ Let me be frank there are only two people who can draw your sword here. Okumura or Soo Ling” Touga says sternly. 

“ I guess I have no choice then” Yut Lung says calmly he walks up to Eiji. 

“ No, if you don’t want me to draw from you, I won't,” the older boy said firmly. 

“ You have to!” Yut Lung insisted on getting angry. Eiji was confused, what did the other boy want? 

“ Yut Lung’s right Sing and Lao can draw from each other and Cain can draw from you but i can't touch his blade.” 

“ Why can't you draw his blade or me?” Cain asked curiously 

“ No hold on his heart” Touga remarked 

“ Yut Lung” Eiji felt hope spring forth from his chest “ I mean something to you” 

“ i….. I guess my feelings are just too obvious” 

The older boy pulls him into a hug “ I’m sorry, i’m so sorry” 

“ So you’ll draw from me Big Brother Eiji?” Yut Lung asked with big eyes wrapping himself around the older boy. 

You let those that loved you down already, you can't do it again. 

He nods and then puts his hand to Yut Lungs chest “ Grant me the power to bring the revolution!” he feels it slip out slowly and he understands that what he’s holding isn’t just a sword. The boy himself shutters the moment he touches it suggesting this is a very sensitive part of Yut Lung. So Eiji slows down trying to be gentle as he coaxes the sword free bit by bit its very tough the blade doesn’t slide out but inches finally it gives and Eiji pulls out a Naginata. 

Then they all pair off soon, Cain and Sing draw their own swords …

Man we’ve been walking for hours how far does this forest go?” Sing complains Touga had taken Lao and Yut Lung in the other direction. 

“ I don’t like that guy he dances around the question way too much” Cain remarks 

“ Touga san went out of his way to help Yut Lung '' Eiji brings up. 

“ He was really nice, he took care of Yue” Sing said. 

“ I’m telling you something about that White Boy is off” Cain argued. 

“ Have you seen the school lunches? What's the point of affording to eat well. If you get toddler sized portions?” Sing retorts “ I’m just saying rich people are weird” 

“ Still, it's not a bad idea to keep our eyes and ears open” Cain observed. 

“ I got your back” Sing reassured him. 

“ I know baby, I know” Cain said with a smile. 

Then the three of them stumbled upon a path through the woods. There was a sign post that read path of needles, path of pins with arrows pointing in two different directions. 

“ Which one do we take?” Cain asked 

“ This may seem weird but I'm drawn to the path of pins” Eiji says. 

“ I really think we should take the path of needles,” the older boy argues. 

“ I’m with Eiji. I can't explain it but the idea of taking the path of needles makes me very uncomfortable” Sing admitted. 

There’s a long silence “ Looks like we have to part ways” Cain realizes. Goodbyes are exchanged and each boy descends down their chosen path. 

“ I’m glad you're with me, I'd feel weird walking this path alone” Sing admitted awkwardly. 

The two of them walk along talking cheerfully then the two of them see a man with light brown hair slicked over his head and the same colored thin eyebrows narrow hazel eyes and a long scar across his left cheek.  
Both boys draw their swords feeling unnerved. 

“ I bring tidings of the Rose Bride” 

“ What do you know of the Rose bride?” Sing asked suspiciously 

The man pulled back the door of a hollow tree “ Come inside and i’ll tell you” 

Eiji goes forward and Sing grabs his arm “ We don’t know anything about this guy” he hisses. 

“ There’s no reason you can't tell us here” Sing states. 

“ Very well then the man changes his body starts to grow red fur and a long tail. Before long there's a human sized fox monster with three eyes and jaggedly sharp teeth. '' What tasty little boys how soft you’ll taste, how sweetly you’ll scream” the creature licks its lips. 

Sing swings Lao’s sword and slices the creature dodges and disappears into the trees. 

“ Where the hell did it go?” Eiji whispers frantically 

“ You said you’d tell us about the Rose Bride bastard!” Sing yells

“Dear princes, i’ll pick my teeth with your bones before i tell you anything about my bride” The creature says before it leps directly at Eiji. 

“ Eiji!” Sing cries 

the japanese boy thanks the kami for his athletic build as he manages to keep the snapping jaws away from his throat as he shoves Yut Lungs sword across the inside of its mouth grateful for it being a long range weapon it glows red and the glow engulfs the creatures form until he’s a man again.  
“ That’s a powerful soul sword you have, good this will be fun” 

Eiji feels anger roll though him and Sing looking equally pissed throws his sword as hard as he can. The man catches Sings blade with a sharp smile and throws it to the ground. “ 

Till next time dear princes” then he blends back into the trees. 

“ What the fuck!” Sing asks 

“ I never want to see that asshole again,” Eiji says.

“ Wait he said my bride, do you think he has the Rose Bride?” Sing asked 

“ He did say to come into the tree for us to learn, I wonder if” Eiji ducks down into the entrance of the tree and goes inside only to see the same blond boy with green eyes dressed in bright red garments tied up and looking annoyed. 

“ You!” Eiji yells 

“ You know this guy?” Sing asked 

“ I’m Ash the Rose Bride” says the blond casually 

“ Whaaaat!” Eiji and Sing exclaim in unison. 

“ But your a boy” Sing says 

“ We should leave him tied up. He's dangerous” Eiji explained. 

“ A pretty boy like him?” Sing scoffed as he untied Ash. Eiji stiffened and the blond looked hurt. 

“ I guess you gota go with us huh?” Sing asked 

“ Actually the two of you have to duel for the right to take me” Ash said. 

“ Huuuuuh?” Eiji asked...

Eiji and Sing stood across from each other blades in hand at the ready. 

“ Are we really doing this?” Eiji asked 

“ Don’t you dare hold back!” Sing warns wields Lao’s cavalier rapier. “ I want the power to bring the revolution,” he declares. Part of Eiji wants to back down upon hearing those words but another part of him awoke with a competitive fierceness. 

“ I want it to and i’m going to do my best,” Eiji declares. 

Sing is faster but Eiji has the longer reach and a weapon that can strike from a distance keeping Sing from being able to get close enough to him. The two of them move their blades clashing back and forth. Sing strikes at Eiji’s leg and knocking him to the ground he slices off his rose as he goes down. 

“ Looks like I won, no hard feelings?” Sing offers his hand to Eiji who takes it pulling himself to his feet. “ No” the older boy brushes off his disappointment… 

“ Your sword saved my life today,” Eiji says.

Yut Lung smiled “ Are you doing to duel again?” he asked there's a bird in his hand he's lightly stroking its feathers as it eats from his palm.

“ Its a bit scary but i want to continue dueling. The scary boy who attacked you he’s the Rose Bride” Eiji said. 

“ Touga already warned me, i’m still going to participate” Yut Lung responds. 

“ Are you sure you should i mean…” 

Yut Lung slides Eiji’s hand against his chest. “ Feel that dear Eiji?” the older boy flushes and nods under the fabric and he can feel something pulsing beneath the skin. “ I’ll give you victory as long as you keep using me. I’ll lead you to eternity” his voice is softer, almost hypnotic. 

“ Together we’ll reach the end of the world,” Eiji promises. 

Yut Lung shoves the now struggling bird into a cage and closes the door latching it. 

" Of course big brother Eiji" he responds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji's wish is based on the short story " Fly boy in the sky" its revealed Eiji's dad had been sick for a while and was put in the hospital. Its also hinited in an argument between Eiji and his mom where Ibe only hear his responses to her that Eiji's mom maybe sleeping around. In Banana fish Eiji never says anything about his home life. It comes off like Eiji comes from a broken home and while its unclear how long in the story Eiji is basically straining himself with work and his athletic career. I don't know if duties as a male ever came into it but Utena is about how gender roles are hard on both men and women. 
> 
> Yut Lung's freezing, A head cannon for me was Yut Lung freezes up during physical fights due to being conditioned to just silently take physical abuse even as Ash's hostage Yut Lung just seemed to go stiff and hope that Blanca could save him. 
> 
> In Utena who can pull a sword from you does seem to be limited, i liked one fandom explanation of hold on your heart but it not having to be positive. Eiji and Sing have the strongest hold Yut Lung for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Naginata maybe a Japanese weapon but Nanami has a persian sword in cannon so ethnicity doesn't factor into soul swords.   
>  i gave Yut a Naginata soul sword since its a long rang weapon that allows some distance between the wielder and their opponents. Its associated with noble women defending their home. 
> 
> Lao has a cavalier rapier soul sword due to it being an honor defending weapon. Lao is an honor type guy shown by how he wouldn't drag Eiji into his fight with Ash. He also wanted to duel Ash to avenge Shorter. Its also a musketeer weapon which marks him as the defender of his king/boss which is Sing. 
> 
> The Path of pins and needles is a thing in older versions of little Red riding hood story and it really fits with Utena's coming of age theme.   
> Foxx's meeting with Sing and Eiji was inspired by Chicken little in the non kid friendly version the Fox lures the birds into his den and eats them. 
> 
> The Yut Lung x Eiji subtext was completely unintentional but given the whole sword drawing thing, yeah i did not think that one though.


	4. Episode 4 the Playboy Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touga is confused about how to deal with any of these people.

The Playboy Prince 

Touga dreams of a girl with pink hair. Her face is blurred like a long forgotten memory. Then he wakes up with a strange feeling of warmth in his chest. 

“ You look like you're having a nice dream” says Yut Lung’s soft voice. 

Touga sits straight up and the light illuminates the younger boy who silently walks over to him 

“ The bed is big enough for two” Touga offers with his best playboy smile. He takes advantage of the fact he’s not wearing a shirt and arranges his body at its best angle.  
Yut Lung looks revolted at the thought. His distaste for the idea stings a bit. 

“ Am i really so vile?” Touga questions softly 

“ I don't trust you” Yut Lung says bluntly. 

“ Neither do i but that doesn’t mean we can't have fun” Touga offers invitingly he’s grateful that Yut Lung’s clothes are so loose as his slides a hand under the fabric up the knee 

“No!” Yut Lung jerks away. 

“ Then what do you want Yut Lung?” Touga feels frustrated why else would the younger boy slip into his room. He recognizes the signs, cold aloof detachment, the need for control, the sly manipulations. He’s seen the mask slip enough times to see the all too familiar broken look in those eyes.  
So why doesn’t the younger boy want to drown in pleasure? Touga is offering comfort and Yut Lung just keeps refusing it. 

“ Mr Ohtori wants to see us both” Yut Lung snaps. 

“ You think very highly of yourself just because you can do magic tricks,” Touga said, revealing some of his bitter feelings. 

He’d never really had competition for Akio’s attention before. That’s why he’d manipulated Yut Lung into fighting with Eiji, he’d wanted him to lose control. If he’d injured Okamura, Akio would have been angry enough for him to lose some favor. Maybe claim the stubborn boy as a conquest in a moment of weakness.  
Instead Eiji had unintentionally revealed that Yut Lung was far more broken than he acted. While Touga should have been storing away that knowledge for further use. The results made him feel sick with guilt and forced him to confront what he already knew all along.

“ You’d know all about tricks, Its why you have to find a new girl to be dazzled by the same performance you’ve given a hundred times.” Yut Lung looks thoughtful, a smile playing about his lips “ I wonder what you’ll do if they finally catch on? Wilt away an unloved Carnation soon to be forgotten” 

“ Lets go” Touga says cooly and joins him the two of them walk to the assistant chairmen’s office…

“ Ash needs to end in the hands of the villains after the next duel” Akio informs them.

“ Understood” Touga says, feeling a bit of vindictive satisfaction at the thought. The blond had made a fool out of him. 

“ Ash is in such a fragile state and they are stronger than him now” Yut Lung reminds Akio. 

“ Golzine, insisted” Akio crosses his arms. “ Narcissus himself could not gaze upon his own viage with such vanity” 

“ I could teach him a lesson” Yut Lung muses “ Make him more compliant” 

“ Golzine has his part to play a while longer,” Akio said calmly. 

“ So we’re going to risk Ash instead” Yut Lung said 

“ Touga will be on standby, he'll be fine” Akio touches the younger boy's shoulder lightly. Brotherly rather then sensual. 

“ How is Eiji Okamura?” he asked 

Yut Lung makes a face “ How much longer do i have to keep up the charade?” 

Akio gives him a patient yet firm look. 

“ That empty headed Japanese boy hangs onto my every word. He wants an eternal family so he’s glad for the assistance of my sword” the younger boy says. 

“ You did well” Akio says

Yut Lung looks shocked for a minute then the mask slips quickly back into place. “ Thank you Mr Ohtori” 

The three of them discuss plans for the upcoming duel and Yut Lung is dismissed after Akio peaks around the door and turns to Touga. 

“ I’ve made some progress he’ll tolerate my company now” Touga says 

“ You need to be able to draw his sword soon,” Akio says. 

“ All offers of connection are rebuked. Even superficial bonds are barely tolerated” Touga informs him. 

“ Yut Lung’s a fun little challenge but like the swift footed Daphne fleeing Apollo. He’ll eventually serve our needs” Akio replies. “ He’s starved for companionship but only knows how to forge bonds of hatred. He needs to be coaxed into opening his heart.” 

“ Understood” Touga says. 

“ I heard you’ve been having some disagreement with Cain Blood,” Akio says. 

Touga tries not to flush, he likes talking about his accomplishments but hates sharing his failures. “ He wants to do things differently,” the Red head says, feeling discomfort even at the mere thought. 

“ I see, oblige him at least a little, give him crumbs and hint at the promise of more to come” Akio commands. 

“ He already has too much influence on the council,” Touga said. 

“ You're worried about losing your position,” Akio observes. “ Then try to connect with the others,win them over” 

...  
Touga comes into Yut Lungs dorm room, the boys sitting beside a basin full of water idly running his fingers through it. He whirls around the moment the older boy enters.  
“ Akio brings an offering” Touga presents Ash’s hairbrush to him. 

“ You ever get tired of being Mr Ohtori’s messenger boy?” The witch takes it and plunks the hairs placing them in the water. The clear water changes to reflect the image of Ash and Sing sitting in the younger boy’s dorm room. 

“ You ever get tired of obsessing over Ash Lynx?” Touga retorted 

“ He’s been causing quite a bit of trouble, keeping an eye on him makes sense” Yut Lung says without turning around. 

“ I don't get what you see in him” Touga admits 

“ You didn’t see him before he was the Rose Bride. He took out a whole manor of Golzine’s guards and burned it to the ground” Yut Lung looks at the image admiringly. 

“ Is it his power” Touga can understand that. Yut Lung frowns like Touga isn’t getting it. He supposes he doesn’t. He’s always felt distant from other children resentful even of his best friend and younger sister. He was trying to repair things with them but there was just so much Nanami and Saoji would never understand and frankly he never wanted them to know. 

They were themselves opening up and talking to others. Soon they’d demand he do the same and once he couldn’t give them satisfactory answers they wouldn’t stay and Touga found he could no longer find it in himself to force them to remain tied to him. Once he could hurt and twist them play with their feelings, cut down their self steam so they remained his but now the thought of doing that was distasteful. 

“ I’m surprised your not with one of your girls” Yut Lung remarks 

“ You should know from Okumura how exhausting it is catering to weak willed individuals,” Touga says. 

“ It's not girls fault their often weak, its taught to them so men can bargain them away for money and power” Yut Lung replies. “ Then they either get strong or perish” 

“ Or are saved by princes,” Touga says. 

“ Your eyes make me forget we come from different worlds” Yut Lung remarked. 

“ What about my eyes?” Touga asks alarmed 

“ Don’t worry Touga no one from your world will ever notice.” Yut Lung reassures him, his smile is mocking. “ Is that why you resent your princesses so much?” 

“ I don’t resent them, I'm simply too much for one girl” Touga said defensively. 

“ Of course” says Yut Lung knowingly then falls silent. 

Touga wants to tell him everything not for Akio’s schemes but for him. However he’s spent so much time playing the perfect prince that now faced with someone who could truly understand him. He can't bring himself to expose the parts of himself he’s always kept hidden. So they just sit in silence until Ash retreats to the safety of his dorm room and Yut Lung runs his hand through the water dissolving the image before either of them can see anything more private...

“ This time we need to protect Sing’s Bride from the villains” Touga said as the student council walked into the soup kitchen hands loaded up with boxes from the latest Ohtori party.  
“ Cain, Cain Blood?” asked a voice a tall African American man grinned 

“ Pastor Collins, baby how have you been doing?” Cain asked joyfully 

“ Times have been hard but by the grace of God we’ve managed. I haven’t seen you in Church in ages” he states. 

“ I don’t think God would want someone as sinful as me, standing in his house” Cain said. 

“ You’d be surprised, are you going to introduce me to your friends?” Collins asked 

He introduces all of them “ Their from Ohtori Academy, i got a scholarship to a nice school” 

Collins lit up “ That’s great you always were a bright young man. He used to drive his Aunt crazy because he never took anything at face value.” 

“ We brought gifts” Cain says awkwardly 

“ Great, can you guys just bring them to the back, we’re kinda backed up today. Papa Dino knocked out another block for more of his restaurant chain” Collins said grimly. 

“ Hey maybe we could lend a hand” Lao offers 

“ Yeah that’s no problem” Cain offered. 

“ Really that would be great, Cain will show you the kitchens” Pastor Collins said before hurrying off.

“ You do realize some of you don’t know how to cook,” Touga said. 

Cain grinned “ Oh i know you rich boys are about to get a full class on how the other half lives” 

Yut Lung and Touga exchange identical expressions of horror. While Sing, Lao and Cain laugh at them… 

Touga sits while Yut Lung braids his long red hair carefully so he can put it under a hair net of all things. 

“ Your good at this” he comments 

“ My mother used to do this for me” he remarked. 

“ I take it by your tone she’s no longer around” Lao said knowingly. 

“ My brothers went and killed her, she replaced their mother. They didn’t like that” Yut Lung said bluntly. 

Touga didn’t know what to say to that. He heard Sing and Eiji laughing on the other side of the kitchen as they shucked corn, obvious to the conversation going on. 

“ I never knew my parents, my Aunt raised me. Pastor Collins tried to give me some guidance. He was there for me a lot growing up. Even if i choose a much different path then what he wanted for me” Cain admitted. 

“ Why didn’t you?” Touga asked 

“ I joined at thirteen, the idea of respect on the streets and food on the table was just too tempting” Cain said. “ You know how it is” he added. 

Lao nodded “ Least you had some guidance my dad was a piece of shit. A Criminal but the lowly sort, your family would have never taken him” he said to Yut Lung. 

“ You’d be surprised my brothers standards weren’t as high as you’d think” Yut Lung remarked. 

“ Anyway he used to step out on my mom. I used to be a real punk I picked, fights got drunk, arrested a few times for petty theft. Then one of dad’s girls left this little boy here and just took off one day. Mom didn’t want anything to do with him. So, he ended up my responsibility” 

Yut Lung looked at him “ Did you resent him?” 

“ Why would i it wasn’t his fault. I just feel like a shit brother sometimes because i cann’t give Sing better” 

Yut Lung looked him in the eyes “i know bad brothers, Lao Yen thai you are far from a shit brother” 

“ Agreed,” Touga said, thinking of Nanami. 

“ Hate to break this up but we have vegetables to cut,” Cain reminded them. 

A few minutes later and a frustrated Yut Lung was struggling with a knife.

“ Stop your going to take your fingers off, see hold it like this, then slice '' Lao put Yut Lung’s fingers on the knife and he was able to produce uneven pieces. That he looked at with dismay. 

“ Its not bad for your first try” Lao said reassuringly. 

“ I failed to produce excellent results as a Lee. Do you really want a boss who can't cut a potato straight?” Yut Lung snapped 

“ I’d rather have a boss who tried to cut a potato then one never picked up the knife” the older boy responds.

“ Speaking of Potatoes how do I use this?” Touga flushed as he brandished the Potato peeler. 

“ First of all put that down before you hurt someone” Cain interjects. 

“ Its not hurting anything!” Touga snaps irritated. 

“ Hey i’m just trying to help” Cain said 

“ No you're laughing at me, all of you are constantly laughing at me!” Touga threw down the peeler and ripped off the stupid hair net and traipsed elegantly from the room.  
Later when he was in the halls it suddenly hit Touga just how uncharacteristically he was acting and a wave of shame hit him. 

“ Touga San, Touga san?” Eiji had run after him “ You seemed upset” 

“ You pretend to be so understanding but really you know nothing,” Touga thought but aloud he said. “ I’m sorry for losing control of my emotions like that” 

“ I understand a bit, sometimes I get really mad too” Eiji admits. 

“ I can't picture you getting mad” Touga replied 

“ Oh i have a bit of a temper,” Okamura said with a laugh. “ It's the reason i got into sports.” 

“ i heard you were a pole vaulter is that correct?” Touga asked Eiji, launched into a full explanation. 

“ So you sail through the air on a pole isn’t that a bit unsafe?” Touga chuckles 

“ Yes, it's such a rush!” Eiji exclaimed happily he continues to talk animatedly about the sport and Touga starts to see what Ash saw in the other boy. There’s a gentle sincerity to him accompanied by a brash playful sprite that often gets buried under layers of painful insecurity. 

“ We should be getting back to the others,” Touga says. 

“ Yes, we have a task to finish” Eiji agrees 

“ Eiji, thanks talking with you it made me feel better,” Touga admits in a moment of sincerity

“ I’m glad you’ve done so much. I can tell this meant a lot to the others. Well maybe not Yue” Eiji laughs Touga joins him…

The group walks out after saying their goodbyes to pastor Collins “ You guys are welcome back any time!” he yells. 

Cain, Sing and Lao look at Touga expectantly 

“ Alright fine, this can be a student council activity” he agreed grudgingly… 

Touga walks in on Yut Lung is chopping up some plant into perfect pieces before a bubbling pot in the dorm kitchen. “ You should be on stage” he remarks. He notices a fancy shirt on the bed made of white silk folded neatly stitched with an odd pattern. 

“ Maybe I sought to spare your ego, a fruitless endeavor I realize” Yut Lung taunts. 

Touga, feeling bold comes up behind the other boy and places his hands on his shoulders. 

“ Will you seduce Eiji?” the younger boy asks, head tilted slightly.

“ You want me to break his heart, how cruel” Touga retorts. 

“ It's what you do best” Yut Lung said casually. 

“ Akio wants me to woo him anyway,” Touga says it's a lie but i’ll throw Yut Lung off his guard thinking he’s no longer the target

“ What are you brewing anyway?” Touga asked 

“ Something to give our villain friends an advantage” Yut Lung said without any joy.  
…

“ Ash stay behind Cain!” Sing orders 

“ I’m not some damsel you know” Ash argued. 

As a horde of goblins, trolls and other fairy tale creatures swarmed them. 

Eiji, Sing and Cain used their soul swords and Lao punched any creature that got close to him. Yut Lung let himself be captured and thrown over the shoulder of a troll letting out a false cry of alarm. Eiji and Sing abandon their posts just as planned to chase after the brute. Leaving only Cain and Lao to guard Ash. The Ogar in a white silk shirt grins horribly, throwing one of Yut Lung’s potions at the two of them which transforms them to stone. 

“ I’ll take my prize now” said the oger wielding a huge spear. 

“ Golzine, this was a set up!” Ash realizes backing up fingers curled into fists. The Oger motions to the other villains who seize him roughly and he swears and struggles face twisted from the pain of the swords. 

“ Take them” he motions to the stone Cain and Lao. 

“ Akio’s deal was for Ash the princes are to be left in peace” Touga says firmly Golzine punches him in the ribs. Touga falls to the ground shocked at the unsportsmanlike nature of the brute. 

Golzine grabs the boy by his long red hair fingers digging into his scalp “ How dare you unhand me this instant” the boy forces himself to speak with authority.  
“ mr Ohtori shouldn’t send his whore to speak for him” said the Ogar 

Touga’s fingers close around his fallen sword and he strikes his blade slicing the creature's grotesque face. With a roar of rage the Oger lashes out with his other arm snapping Touga’s arm like it's a thin stick. He cries out it feels like someone shoved his arm into an open flame. 

“ Touga!” to his surprise it's Yut Lung his clothes are torn and he looks a wreck. Touga feels himself grabbed by Golzine. Yut Lung starts chanting in a panicked voice and suddenly Golzine starts to glow or rather the white silk on his body feathers sprout from his green torso and he grows smaller and smaller until he’s nothing more then the ugliest crow Touga ever saw. It tries to fly away but its completely bound to the little white silk shirt that seems to have shrunk with it. The other monsters move forward. 

“ Want to end up like your master?” Yut Lung says sweetly.  
The other villains scatter leaving Ash behind. Yut Lung falls to his knees panting still not recovered from his illusion spell he put over the whole dueling field earlier. 

“ The spell won’t hold for long, Sing was carried off by some Fox creature!” Yut Lung exclaimed “ oh and Eiji too” he adds slyly. 

“ Eiji!” Ash bursts out. 

“ I’ll get them back, I suppose you’ll both have to come” Touga sighs. 

“ Damn straight i’m coming!” Ash says pushing to the front.

“ You need a sword” Yut Lung says casually 

“ Are you volunteering?” Ash snaps 

Yut Lung walks up to him “ All i ever wanted was for you to destroy your enemies. Now I get to be part of that” he says confidently. 

“ Alright to save Eiji and Sing. I'll accept you this once” Ash decides. 

“ Fighting isn’t your role” Touga argues 

“ Shut up!” Yut Lung and Ash say in unison then look at each other awkwardly. Ash puts his hand on Yut Lungs chest “ Give me the power to bring the revolution!” Then he draws Yut Lung’s weapon and Touga notices the look of delight on Yut Lungs face not evil but something far softer. Ash despite his eagerness to get it done with draws Yut Lung’s blade out with a careful precision. 

“ Wow you actually do have a soul” Ash smirked

“ I’m shocked too” Yut Lung laughs

to be continued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i bit off more i could chew with this chapter so its going to be a two part thing because i want to spend longer in Touga's head.


	5. The Play Boy Prince part Two

“ I can bind that for you,” Yut Lung offers referring to Touga’s broken arm. 

“ No time,” Touga argued. 

Yut Lung gets out gauze from his clothes. 

“ Witches aren’t supposed to help princes” he states. 

“ You're so irritating,” Yut Lung complains but he binds the other boys arm just the same. 

“ Akio gave Golzine that shirt that you made” Touga remarks. 

“ Akio wanted a way to weaken Golzine should he hurt me too much” Ash adds “ But you didn’t do it for me” 

“ I needed Touga, it was a calculated choice” Yut Lung said. 

“ So either you wanted to save Sing or Touga either way, you went against Akio. I’ll keep it a secret if you use your position as Akio’s witch to keep Eiji safe” Ash said. 

“ Why are still obsessed with that stupid Japanese, he doesn’t even like you anymore.” Yut Lung says coldly. 

“ Because you stole his memories” Ash argues. 

“ He took one look at you and didn’t even try to understand!” Yut Lung burst out “ How is he any better than the rest of them? It's not fair, it's not fair at all!” 

“ Why are you complaining? I’ve seen you with them, if you just acted like that all the time” Ash says 

“ Everyone loves when my ugly parts are hidden behind a smile don’t they.” Yut Lung says bitterly. Touga can relate more than he wants to admit. 

“ You kidnapped Eiji, you got Shorter killed!” Ash argues 

Yut Lung goes silent with guilt in his eyes. 

“ I was willing to look past that since you helped me escape but then you went and kidnapped Eiji again!” Ash adds. 

“ Would you prefer I left him in jail for Golzine to take?” Yut Lung questioned 

“ Eiji told me the nasty things you said to him!” Ash retorted

Yut Lung scoffs “ No wonder he’s so easy to take advantage of” 

“ He’s trying to anger you,” Touga informs Ash. “ He seems to thrive off it” 

“ Better then being a sex fiend, your advances are insufferible” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ Is he harassing you?” Ash asked looking livid 

“ Its just shoulder touches, flirting he backs off when i tell him” Yut Lung reassures him. 

“ You shouldn’t keep doing it” Ash scolds Touga. no means no asshole” the blond added. 

Touga goes over the previously unknown phrase in his head. He had always taken no as a challenge and in Touga’s experience he could turn that no into a yes quite easily if he kept persisting. Though maybe there was one but the memory was hazy so she must not have been that important but surely that was a fluke. 

“ Then why is he wrapping up my arm and tolerating my presence?” Touga asked “ Why did you defend me to Akio?” he asked Yut Lung. 

Ash gains a look of realization “ Oh shit” he comments. 

“ Seriously Ash, do you not pay attention to anything other than Eiji’s behind?” the younger boy scoffed. 

“ Well it is a cute behind” Touga remarks. 

“ Are you eyeing up Eiji you bastard!” Ash exclaims. 

“ Why?” Touga repeats to Yut Lung 

“ You care about my life more than i do” Yut Lung admits. 

Touga is struck speechless at the younger boy’s confession. Soon they saw smoke in the distance the three of them rushed toward it and saw Sing and Eiji tied to a spit over a pot gagged with apples. Soo Ling looks really beat up and one of his eyes is swollen shut. 

“ Eiji!” Ash rushed forward and a pit opened up under him. 

“ Ash!” Yut Lung cries starting forward “ No Yue there may be more traps!” Touga warns.  
As the blond dangles above a pit of sharp bamboo stakes he uses Yut Lungs long weapon to save himself by jamming it into the side of the pit .  
“ You know there’s a saying: be Bold but not too Bold least your heart's blood should run cold,” said a voice. 

Then a man with thin eyebrows came out of his hiding spot and offered his hand to Ash. Sneering the blond ignores it and uses Yut Lung’s soul sword to swing himself out of the pit mouth twisted in agony as he lands a foot away. Yut Lung lets out a breath of relief beside Touga. 

“ Even weakened you're as strong willed as they say Ash Lynx” the man says. 

“ Dismantle your traps and fight fair,” Ash said coldly. Yut Lung closes his eyes and his soul sword glows and detaches itself from the side of the pit and flies back into Ash’s hand.  
Foxx eyes the blade with interest “ I assume you want my lunch” the man motions to Eiji and Sing who are cursing at him. “ They were disappointingly easy to catch, that one was quicker then i anticipated” he motioned to Yut Lung. 

“ You ran and left Eiji!” Ash spits 

“ What was I going to do against a homicidal War Connel?” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ I’ll duel you but if I win, I want that sword and its sheath” Foxx eyes Yut Lung in a way that makes Touga's gut twist with revulsion. 

“ Done” Ash agrees. 

Touga realizes in that moment he really doesn’t like Ash that much. He’s deeply selfish; he'll manipulate, use, and even kill to get what he wants without any remorse.  
Who does that remind you of a voice in his head mocking him, Touga brushes it off. 

“ Yut Lung you don’t have to do this” 

“ I’ll do it” Yut Lung looks at Ash with complete conviction. Touga thinks back to what Yut Lung has told him. He really believes Ash can win. 

Foxx walks over to Sing and puts his hand against the younger boy’s chest. 

Yut Lung chuckles loudly. Foxx pauses “ Something amuses you” 

“ It's quite funny to see a great Connel, having to settle for the weapon of a common punk” The younger boy taunts. “ When a greater prize is in your sights the blade of the student council president” he angles his eyes toward Touga’s sword. 

“ Smart boy” Foxx says then holds his hand out for Touga’s sword, the Redhead makes a show of reluctance but hands it over. Touga could volunteer in Ash’s stead and for a moment he’s tempted but he stills his tongue.  
Instead he watches the charge and how easily the Connel subdues Ash who has been trained with every weapon but that of a sword and is fighting pain with every inch of his blade.

He watches the horrified disbelief enter Yut Lung’s eyes as Ash is savagely beaten to the ground and some dark part of him takes satisfaction in that look.  
Though Foxx seems to be overdoing it just a bit as he continues to batter the still body. 

“ That’s enough!” Touga orders. 

Foxx grinned “ Your right, i’ll take my prize and go”  
Touga puts himself in between a completely frozen Yut Lung and the Connel. Remember, i’m the one who protects you, not some insipid princess who doesn’t know their place. Touga is just about to make Foxx an offer dangling Ash before him to get him to agree to the duel, when. 

“ Stop!” Akio appears on the field and Touga is struck speechless. 

“ Your not playing by the correct rules of the duel, a duelist can't be bargained” the Assistant Chairman said in his smooth way. “ Its also against the rules for the Rose Bride to partake in such things. As their frailty makes victory easy for the other duelist” 

“ Very well then” Foxx transforms into a fox-like creature with a gaping maw and terrible eyes. Akio pulls out his own sword and strikes the creature over and over blocking those terrible claws. Touga watches in awe as he watches the true prince at work. Soon the Foxx slinks away tail between its legs. 

“ Are you alright?” Akio cuts Eiji and Sing’s bonds. 

“ Thank you Mr Ohtori” Eiji bows 

“ Wow you were so cool!” Sing exclaims 

Yut Lung rushes over to Ash checking for a pulse. Sing and Eiji also catching sight of the blond's limp body join him “ Ash isn’t?” the fourteen year old starts looking alarmed. 

“ There’s a pulse its weak but it's there” Yut Lung says looking relieved. 

“ I think it's best if we all head back to the academy” Akio says, picking Ash up…

Touga sits in the astronomy tower with Yut Lung. Akio faces them “ You disobeyed me” there’s a touch of anger in his tone, but Touga notices his body language is not tense.  
“ Do you have any idea what you almost did?” the man demanded 

“ I’m sorry, i’ll make a grand apology to Head Chairmen Golzine” Yut Lung offers.

“ I’m not talking about some silly deal Yut Lung. I’m talking about the consequences of upsetting the balance of the Universe” Akio says in a clipped tone. “ Do you know why there are Rose Brides Yut Lung?” he asked the younger boy shook his head. 

“ Once a long time ago a princess tried to stop a prince from fulfilling his duty to the masses. So she was cursed to become a Rose Bride.” 

“ How do you know such a story is true?” Yut Lung asks 

“ Because that princess was my sister Anthy,” Akio says with a look of great sadness. 

“ You lost your sister” Yut Lung said softly, Touga see’s the empathy in his eyes. 

“ I know it seems harsh but like your world, my world also has rules. In order to survive we all must accept our fates” Akio encourages. 

“ Its my fault, it's all my fault!” The younger boy’s face is clouded with guilt “ I made him act as prince, i let him draw my sword”

“ Yes, Ash is now in the hospital because of your arrogance” Akio chides him. 

Yut Lung hangs his head and Touga see’s the quick flash of triumph in the Assistant Chairmen’s eyes…

“ I heard you haven’t shown up to class in a week” Touga says 

“ Sing told you, that blabbermouth” Yut Lung responds from under the covers there're bags under his eyes. 

“ You sent Eiji away several times” Touga chuckles “ But you let Sing in” 

“ The moment i let my mask slip, he’ll run back to Ash and Eiji” Yut Lung replies. 

“ You still like having him around,” Touga observes. 

“ Your annoying” Yut Lung complains he’s trying to be indignant but it comes off as pouty. Touga is strangely reminded of Nanami when she didn’t get her way. Which makes this somewhat easier. 

“ What’s wrong?” he asked 

“ I wanted Ash to know what it felt like to be trapped. Even if he hated me, I'd take it as long as we shared that hellish place.” Yut Lung pauses “ I’ve seen him hurt before by Shorter’s death, and later by Blanca. Both times I thought he was only weak because of his loved ones. He couldn’t overcome the swords not even for Eiji, he’s not invincible” Yut Lung said quietly. 

“ You think less of him for it” Touga asked. 

“ How can i share a cage with someone who might be gone tomorrow?” Yut Lung asked 

Touga remembered that Yut Lung had lost his mother and the pieces fell into place. “ You never got over losing her, it's why you can't let people in” he chuckled. 

“ What’s so funny about it! You wouldn’t understand!” Yut Lung burst out angrily 

“ No, my mother sold me and my sister Nanami” Touga said sharply “ My last memory is of my parents counting the pounds they received” 

He pauses “ At first it was nice a grand house, tailored clothes it was like living in one of those doll houses Nanami used to eye through the windows but at night” Touga pauses torn part of him wants to stop to shut his mouth and never speak of it again. But the dark eyes are looking at him with patient understanding instead of the disgust he always saw in his nightmares. “ He, my stepfather, wanted things from me. He said if i wasn’t good my sister was just as pretty” Touga managed to get out. 

Yut Lung looked murderous “ Is your stepfather still alive?” he asked innocently 

“ I’m too old for him now, and Nanami is staying with my friend” Touga says. 

“ I envy her, my brothers liked to dress me up in silks and give me away. I guess you could. I've had over a thousand wedding nights” Yut Lung laughed. “ I was always supposed to be innocent, even when I wasn't,” he cackled harder. 

Touga is horrified he suspected someone had but that many people. He could barely cope with his stepfather. 

“ Every hit, choke, caress, coin added to the family funds every night her lifeless eyes started back at me. They paid for all of it, I had every last one of them killed. Including their wives and children. Even before Akio, I've always been a wicked witch” Yut Lung confesses. “ You've always been a hero” the younger boy muses 

“ I’ve done terrible things as well, maybe not murder” the older boy argues. 

“ You did what you had to do to survive. It wasn’t pretty, it never is. Touga you shouldn’t feel ashamed of that” Yut Lung informed him. “At least you protected what was precious,” he added. 

“ I also nearly destroyed it and i can't keep them” Touga confessed he found to his humiliation his eyes were watering. 

“ Do you want me to braid your hair again?” Yut Lung asked him awkwardly 

Touga laughed. The younger boy was even worse at comfort then him. 

“ Idolt!” Yut Lung raged, throwing a pillow at him.

“ I’m not making fun of you” Touga reassured him. 

“ See if I turn gross old men into crows for you again?” Yut Lung sulked 

“ I’m sorry, i wouldn’t mind, but nothing too girlish,” the red head declares. 

“ You keep being so irritating and you may just discover two floppy pig tails” Yut Lung threatens. 

“ Do that and i’ll make sure you're as bald as Golzine” Touga retorted. Yut Lung loses it breaking into hysterical giggles. Touga finds his own mouth twitching in response. After Yut Lungs finished Touga looks into the mirror to see. A warriors braid down the side of his head proud yet elegant. 

“ Do you like it? I thought it suited you ” Yut Lung said after a long moment. “ I think so too” Touga says looking in the mirror and found to his surprise he actually means it. " Yut Lung, thank you"  
…  
Touga turns to Akio. “ You planned what happened today Golzine and Foxx they acted on your orders” 

“ Yut Lung has gotten good at figuring out when your deceiving him, i couldn’t risk it” Akio says as he studies Touga’s braid. 

“ I need rumors to spread around the school about a witch on campus” Akio responds. 

“ Of course” Touga agrees “ I’ve also been tasked with courting Okamura,” he adds. 

“ Shall i help you spread the rose petals and light the candles?” Akio teases. 

“ You know I have it all covered” Touga says before Akio pushes him onto the bed. “ Take it out” 

“ You don’t like it?” Touga asks feeling uncomfortable.

“ I prefer it the way its always been” Akio says. 

Touga finds himself strangely reluctant to untie his hair after an awkward pause he gives into Akio’s desire and lets his hair flow just the way everyone else likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Touga feels out of character i haven't watched the series in a while. I do think Touga has some standards though he's also a cold bastard. Even when he was falling for Utena he still helped Akio prey on her. There's a lot of buried resentment in that kid toward even people he likes Saonji and Nanami got the worst of it. 
> 
> I'm using Foxx in this fic because i still think the head of the French Legion who faked his own death and handed Ash's butt to him in cannon was being set up to be a truly dangerous foe. Then the author had to start making him lose in stupid ways seriously the professional soldier lost to the street gang even though the French Legion knows guerrilla warfare tactics.   
> Also your part of a legion known for their extreme torture techniques and all you can come up with is some cigar burning and sexual assault for someone who you know was a child porn star?????   
> The traps were something i added because Foxx would of been around during Vietnam and possibly picked up some of those techniques and he comes off like he is a hunter.


	6. Episode 6 Prince of Chinatown

“ Have you heard about the witch?” One of the girls whispers 

“ Wasn’t there an old one?” asked a second girl.

“ I’m scared!” squeaked a third girl. 

“ Don’t worry i’ll protect you” says one of the boys confidently. 

Sing ignores them and sits by a stone statue of a piper with a flute being followed by a slew of rats taking out a handful of baked goods that he stashed away in his pocket. 

“ Sing kun!” Eiji hurries over and sits beside him. 

“ Eiji” Sing greets back 

“ I’m thinking of visiting Ash in the school's infirmary. Maybe you could ask Yut Lung to join us?” Eiji suggests 

“ Your trying to get Yut Lung to talk to you” Sing said knowingly. 

“ He won’t talk to me, i don’t know what i did wrong” Eiji says. 

He never liked you in the first place Sing thinks. Why Yut Lung hangs out with Eiji Sing doesn’t know but he guesses the other boy likes their group and see’s putting up with Eiji a small price to pay. 

Sing cann’t judge he didn’t start his friendship with Yut Lung with pure intentions either. He has big plans to move up in the ranks of the Mafia he doesn’t intend to be a foot soldier forever. Getting the opportunity to interact with the leader of the Lee Family was an chance few guys like him got. It was just a bonus that Sing genuinely liked Yut Lung.  
Also he knew what it was like to the bastard of the family. Lao’s mother’s side of the family’s cold attitude and minimum tolerance constantly reminded him. That Sing wasn’t wanted. Lao and his cousins Shorter and Nadia from his father's side had been the only ones who accepted him as theirs. 

Yut Lung didn’t have anyone to call his own and Sing had been around long enough to recognize the broken look in his eyes. That pinched look of distrust and the constant use of masks to hide his true intentions. It was a common story in the gangs while some kids joined looking for respect, income others joined looking for familial bonds to replace the broken even toxic bonds in their own homes. It was even harder for Chinese American kids, Family was taught as sacred, precious the most important thing. The only thing you could count on in racist America. 

Now with the opportunity to bring the revolution presented to him Sing saw the chance to turn the Myth of the Lee family into a reality. Unlike his brothers Yut Lung didn’t look down on people like Sing. Sure he was overly dramatic, girlish, and overly sensitive but those traits he could be taught to hide. With his cunning and power Yut Lung could make Chinatown a safe haven for Asian American Immigrants with Sing by his side as advisor and confidant. An eternal Mafia Dynasty that served the people. 

“ Yesterday was really scary, you know how sensitive Yue is, give him time” Sing coaxed. 

Eiji frowns “ He’s seen you and Touga” 

“ We helped him through a panic attack,” Sing reminds him. 

“ True but i wish he’d let me help him more” Eiji states. 

the younger boy grins reassuringly, he likes Eiji. Much like Yut Lung there’s a brokenness to him. Both their hearts are bleeding and Sing knows he cann’t make it stop. However he can offer what he can. 

“ where are you going?” Sing asks as Eiji gets up 

“Touga San offered to walk me to class” 

“ Oooh Eiji’s crush has finally noticed him!” the younger boy teased. 

“ Its not like that!” Eiji flushes 

“ Be careful he’s a playboy at heart” Sing warns. 

Eiji defends Touga and bides Sing goodbye hearts in his naive little eyes. 

“ Isn’t it wonderful when Venus’s arrow hits its target?” asked a ritch smooth voice. 

Sing swung around to see Akio standing there with some boxes. The younger boy tries not to flush at how his jacket shows just enough of his well built form.  
“ i didn’t mean to startle you, the head Chairmen wanted me to take these boxes downtown. You know the city better than i” The Assistant Chairmen implies. 

“ hell yeah i’ll help!” Sing agrees. 

“ Great my car is this way” Akio takes him to the front of campus. 

Sing gapes at the shiny red beauty before him “ Wow! That is a nice car!” he exclaimed. Expensive by the looks of it. Akio opens the door gallantly. Sing despite being the leader of a gang suddenly feels young and awkward beside this cool confident man. Pull yourself together! Sing yells at himself as he climbs into the seat beside him. 

“ I never thanked ya for saving our asses” Sing brings up 

“ I’m just glad your ok, Fox showed poor duel conduct” Akio looks disappointed. 

“ Is Fox excluded from the duels?” Sing asks 

“ I tried to get him banned but Chairmen Golzine insisted we keep him” Akio sounds upset by this. 

“ Those old guys always screwing us over,” Sing grumbled. 

“ I could try again” the Assistant chairmen offers. 

“ No its no good Papa Dino’s word is law” Sing confessed bitterly. If only there was someone strong enough to stand up to that perverted old geezer. 

“ I must admit i’m not used to just sitting back and letting someone else run the show” Akio says. 

“ That’s the families for you, they control everything from the restaurants and neighborhoods, to the casino’s. Lao wouldn’t even let me go into the clubs because he’s worried i’d end up as merchandise” Sing reveals. “ You’d best get used to it, with Dino as your Chairmen they own the school” 

“ Lets talk about something more pleasant” Akio switches the topic and soon there talking about classes, school council activities and Sings friends. 

“ Its a good thing Eiji and Yut Lung are so close” Akio remarks. 

“ i don’t think they are, there's a lot of buried resentment” Sing admits. 

“ You think they don’t really like each other?” Akio muses.

“No” Sing confesses. 

“ You don’t want to choose between them” The Assistant Chairmen says. “ That’s why you allow the facade of their relationship” 

“ Would you?” Sing shoots back

“ Would you make the choice as a friend or a boss?” Akio asked smoothly

“ I can't separate the two i am the boss” Sing says miserably. “ Eiji and i got captured because i made a bad choice” he confesses. 

“ Your scared to make the wrong choice again” Akio realizes. “ Its understandable your very young”

“ We’re usually really tough,” Sing argued, “ but that Fox guy i’ve never felt that kind of malice from anyone,” the boy pauses, feeling he said too much. 

“ Would it make you feel better if i supervised the duels?” Akio asked 

Sing hesitates in his experience. Adults aren’t exactly trustworthy but Akio is a lot younger than the geezers he’s used to and he did risk his life for a bunch of punks. “ Its ok if you don’t want me to, its just….” Akio looks off ahead. 

“ what?” Sing asked 

“ Dino’s friend has his mind set on a soul sword” the man looks troubled. 

“ Your worried about Yue too huh?” Sing asked 

“ I’m sure you boys are smart enough to handle Fox” Akio says. 

What if we’re not? Sing thinks Cain, Lao, Eiji, Yut Lung, Ash would all be in danger. Even Touga getting hurt again makes him sick. What would Shorter do? I’m not Shorter though, Sing thinks miserably.

Fox sets traps he’s obviously got some kind of military background we’re just a bunch of punks but i have to try if i’m going to prove myself a worthy boss. 

“ Nah we’ll kick his ass no problem!” Sing said with bravo he didn’t feel. 

“ Just let me know if you need anything” Akio replied. 

Suddenly the boy was struck with the strange feeling he was going to regret his choice despite the casual air of the other occupant in the car next to him... 

Sing met Yut Lung outside the infirmary at the school he’s clutching a bouquet of Red Roses. 

“ For Ash right?” the younger boy comments looking at the roses. 

“ That’s what you do leave flowers for those who are hurt” Yut Lung comments. 

Sing chooses not to comment and the two boys enter and approach Ash. His face looks horribly battered. Sing actually liked Ash and had enjoyed his time with the Rose Bride. He was sorry to see him in this state. 

Yut Lung stands there awkwardly flowers in hand. 

“ Ah Roses for the Rose bride” Ash says bitterly “ Get out!” he adds. 

“ What we came all this way to see if you were ok!” Sing exclaims 

“ You can stay this piece of shit can go” Ash remarks.

“ You can eat my shit! Yut Lung should be the one angry. You bargained him away to a mad man!” Sing exclaimed 

“ He let you and Eiji get captured in the first place?” Ash spat 

“ Yue got you and Touga didn’t he” Sing shot back. 

“ i’m sorry, i’m sorry” Yut Lung started tearing up then he turned and down the left wing of the infirmary dropping the roses on the ground. Sing picks them up to his surprise Ash limps after Yut Lung in the direction of a door that Sing swore was locked a minute ago. He rushed after Ash into a room that nicer than the other room at the infirmary. In fact it looked more like a bedroom then an infirmary room. 

Yut Lung stood in front of a large mirror wearing a long medieval style dress. 

“ There you are,why the hell are you wearing that?” Sing asked “ And where’s Ash?” 

“ Mirror mirror on the wall who’s the most loved of them all” Yut Lung says ignoring him 

The Shadow girls appear in the mirror 

“ You know the answer to that” says the first. 

“ Maybe he’s hoping for a different answer” says the second 

“ Your too chatty!” Yut Lung snaps 

“ Eiji Okumura Eiji Okumura” all three shadow girls chorus over and over again. Yut Lung turns to Sing “ Ah my loyal huntsmen” 

“ At least i’m not Dopey!” Sing muttered

“ Cut out Eiji Okamura’s heart and bring it to me” 

“ Give a break, you don’t even like red meat!” Sing complained Yut Lung threw his wine goblet in his direction. Before Sing can stick his tongue out the room spins and Sing finds himself outside with a sharp knife in a clear meadow. Eiji Okumura is sitting in the Sunshine giggling as rabbits hop around him and Touga dressed in a Prince outfit has his head in Eiji’s lap and is being fed grapes.

“ Huntsmen what are you doing this fine day?” Eiji asked 

“ Um Yut Lung sent me ” Sing said. 

“ What does my stepfather want” Eiji sighed. Touga lifts his head from Eiji’s lap. 

“ Ugh that’s actually really creepy!” the younger boy says making a face at the implications. 

Then Touga lunges at Eiji and bares his chest. 

“ What the hell aren’t you supposed to be the prince?” Sing says 

“ What’s the matter Huntsmen don’t you want to rule Chinatown at our Kings side?” Touga taunts 

“ Sing no please! Help me” Eiji struggles and cries 

Sing looks at him uncertainly then reaches out his hand and plunges it deep into Eijis chest! and rips out his still beating heart. Touga grins triumphantly beside him.  
The scene changes again and Yut Lung stand before them in his medieval dress. 

“ At last its mine” Yut Lung takes off the dress to reveal a literal hole that appears to be located where his heart should be. 

“ What?” Sing gasped

“ Don’t you remember Sing?” Yut Lung informs him with a bittersweet menace “ No matter” he shoves Eiji’s heart into his chest. Then soon he takes on the appearance of Eiji, even his clothing. 

“ I’m afraid there was a witness to our crime,” Touga states smoothly. 

“ Who?” Yut Lung declares 

“ Eiji’s horse Blanca” the red head declares. 

“ No! You can't!” Yut Lung looks distressed 

“ If you are to achieve what you most desire” Touga coaxes. 

“ Lop off his head” Yut Lung says orders with resignation. The scene changes again and soon Sing is standing in a grand hall “ Ash!” he yells seeing him at the table. 

“ Sing come to congratulate me on my big day.” the blond grins. 

Then trumpets sound and Eiji with a very Yut Lung expression walks through the door. 

Ash comes and embraces not Eiji tightly “ My prince i’ve waited so long for you” 

Then the doors burst open and an angry Eiji burst though the door. Sing and Touga go for him only to be restrained by a headless horse with a sniper. Eiji runs forwards and tackles not Eiji to the ground ripping out his heart and soon Yut Lung lays on the ground gasping for breath. Everyone in the room cries out in horror. 

“ He tried to take my place in your life!” Eiji declares. 

“ Then he’ll pay with his own” Ash declares furiously.

“ i guess, i won’t be attending the wedding then” Yut Lung laughs. 

“ Oh i wouldn’t say that” Ash says with a vicious smirk. 

Ash’s guards pin him down and pull off Yut Lung’s shoes. Another guard shoves red hot shoes onto his feet. Yut Lung lets out a cry of pain as he’s dragged by the hair to his feet  
“ Dance, go on dance” the guard orders and Yut Lung does his pained cries echo through out the room as he twirls and tears cause his makeup to run as his whails get more and more anguished. The music starts and laughter echoes throughout the room. Guests laugh, dance and watch Yut Lung burn.  
The room spins again faster and faster and faster until its a whirl of colors and blurs Sing feels himself getting dizzy and falling down down down down…... then 

“ Sing wake up!” the younger boy groans and awakes to an impatient looking Yut Lung who’s glaring at him. It takes Sing a moment to register that he appears to have fallen asleep in his friends bed. 

“ Shit sorry, i must of drifted off” Sing said rubbing his eyes. 

“ We were supposed to meet Eiji to go see Ash remember?” Yut Lung asked 

Sing looks out the window “ We can still go” he declares 

“ I have a lot of homework” Yut Lung says “ We’ll have to do it another day” 

“ Sorry, i’m usually not like this” Sing feels really embarrassed. He's the boss, he shouldn’t be making silly mistakes like this. “ I have having a really crazy dream you were wearing a  
Sing trails off at the sight of medieval peasant dress in Yut Lung’s closet. 

“ Oh that, Touga wants me to hold this for one of his girls she’s very into role play” Yut Lung looks annoyed. 

“ Yeah i suppose that makes sense” the younger boy nods. 

“ Sing are you ok?” Yut Lung frowns. 

“ I’m fine” Sing says…

Sing ends up sneaking into the infirmary after dark. Ash nearly tackles him to the ground “ Easy rambo” Sing teases. 

“ Its just you” Ash looked relived. 

“ i was going to visit earlier with Yut Lung and Eiji but i drifted off had some creepy dream” Sing admitted. “It happened in one of the rooms around here” he admits. 

“ Are you investigating a dream?” Ash asked 

“ I pulled a magic sword from someone's chest” Sing reminds him. 

“ You have a point” Ash drags his sore body from the bed limping painfully. Sing notices red roses by his bed. 

Sing and Ash walk through the other infirmary rooms empty beds that haven’t been laid in ages but no castle. 

“ Maybe it really was just a dream” Sing said with resignation 

Then at that moment a shadow girl appears on the wall.

“ Who are you? Why are you like this?” Ash asks 

The Shadow girl doesn’t respond but holds out her finger. 

“ I think she wants us to follow” Sing says 

Ash grumbles but he goes after Sing who walks after the Shadow girl. Then she vanishes and another one appears dancing along the left side of the wall. Then they follow that one for a while and the last one appears right by a door at the end of the hallway. 

Sing puts his hand to the doorway and rattles the knob “ Its locked” he informs Ash 

“ These sluts are so useless!” Ash complains 

“ Maybe they cann’t do more” Sing suggests a little annoyed at Ash’s dismissal of them. 

The younger boy pulls out Nadia’s hair pin which she lent him for such emergencies. “ If you use this on some rich person’s house i’ll take the broom to your bottom myself you understand Soo ling!” His cousin had threatened. 

“ What?” Sing asked 

“ Kinda girlie isn’t it?” Ash asked him 

“ It gets the job done” Sing retorted as he finished.  
The door swings open to reveal a room not much different then the others apart from the beautiful blond girl laying on the bed eyes closed. Her skin was waxy and pale, almost sickly looking. Only the faint movement of her chest told Sing she was still alive. 

“ Hello Girl?” Ash shook her roughly but she did not stir. “ I think she’s comatose” the blond decided after doing some checking of her pulse and such. 

“ Who is she? And why is she in this locked room?” Sing wondered aloud. 

“ I don’t know lets find out” Ash vowed…

“ Have you heard about the witch?” one student asks another 

“ I heard the witch has three eyes and can breath fire” says one girl shuttering. 

“ Where did the witch come from?” asked one boy 

“ How did it get into our school?” asked another girl.

“ Is there anyway to get rid of it?” asked another student 

Sing shakes his head “ Their so worried about someone who hasn’t done anything” 

“ I find the thought of a witch upsetting don’t you Big brother Eiji?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Don’t worry, Yue if a witch attacks i’ll save you” Eiji responds. 

“ You?” Yut Lung asks 

“ All i’ve done lately is inconvenience you. If i hadn’t been captured by Fox, you wouldn’t of had to trade yourself.” Eiji pauses “ I’m not going to be a burden, i’ll fight for you” 

“ Oh big brother Eiji i’m so grateful to have a friend like you” Sing knows Yut Lung well enough to hear the tinge of sarcasm in his voice. 

The three boys are headed to the infirmary to see Ash or rather Yut Lung makes Eiji wait outside.  
Yut Lung looks unnerved gazing at the bruised and battered Ash Lynx. 

“ I’m sorry, its my fault you ended up like this” he says voice full of remorse. 

“ You didn’t beat me” Ash says sounding confused. 

“ I let you pull my sword out and go against your role as a princess” Yut Lung said softly. 

“ So you don’t believe in me anymore either” Ash said tightly. 

“ i’m not one to take a lot of risks” Yut Lung said 

“ bullshit you do nothing but take risks” Ash shot back. 

“ Only because you risked everything, I wanted to be like you. Never hesitating or looking back. Before banana fish, i’d almost given up completely.” Yut Lung paused “ i see now it wasn’t fair of me to make you into an idol just because i couldn’t escape my destiny” 

“ I never asked to be this way” Ash said “ I never asked to be special” 

“ i don’t want to gamble with you anymore but its your fate to be the duels prize” Yut Lung said glumly. 

“ Free me, you have the power” Ash says. 

Then Eiji enters the room before Yut Lung can respond. 

Ash lights up at the sight of him. 

“ Um you seem to be doing better” Eiji says awkwardly “ Thank you for trying to protect us” 

“ You don’t remember me” Ash said with melancholy. 

“ Have we met before?” Eiji asked puzzled 

“ Once it seems like another life, now” Ash replies. 

“ I’m sorry, i don’t remember you,” Eiji says hesitantly. 

“ You still don’t trust me” Ash sighs. 

“ You did try to strangle Yut Lung” Eiji remarks. 

“ He’s not what he seems Eiji” Ash says. 

Sing snorts “ A dramatic asshole with a lot of sass?” he smirks 

“ Better then a short fuse” Yut Lung remarks.

“ i’m not the one who breaks everything in my dorm!” Sing shoots back 

“ You’d be stressed too if you weren’t constantly cutting class!” Yut Lung responds. 

“ The teachers are useless idolts!” Sing argues 

“ I should tell Lao his brother is squandering his wonderful education opportunity!” Yut Lung says slyly. 

“ i’ll slip white dye in your shampoo, then your braid will look like a skunks tail!” Sing threatens. 

The two of them bicker playfully back and forth. 

Ash chuckles“ they seem fairly close” the blond comments. 

“ I should get back to the dorms lots of homework” Eiji says before shuffling off. 

“ Jealous” Sing sighed.

“ i guess, its because i’m his princess now” Yut Lung said there’s a provocative edge to his tone. 

“ You made Eiji swear himself to you” Ash sounds pissed. 

“ No Ash, Eiji swore himself to Yut Lung” Sing says, feeling a bit bad for him. 

“ Have you accepted?” Ash looked Yut Lung in the eyes “ You promised you’d protect him” 

“ That was before I realized the cost of upsetting this world” Yut Lung responds. “ The first Rose Bride was a princess who tried to save someone” 

“ I don’t care! I have to protect Eiji, keep him safe, he's the only one who matters the only thing Ash is grabbing Yut Lung hard enough to bruise. Sing shoves the blond off of him.

“ You don’t care if i get cursed, …..and to think I actually worried about your unconscious ass!” Yut Lung explodes

“ You trapped me here!” Ash retorts 

“ I wish i hadn’t, i’m so sick of putting up with you. I did Eiji a favor once the Honeymoon phase wore off, he’d have to bare your arrogance and entitlement!” Yut Lung says hotly.

“ You want to talk about entitlement rich boy!” Ash exclaimed 

“ Your the richest gang boss there ever was, your Golzine’s heir!” the other boy argues. 

“ I never wanted any of it!” Ash roars. 

“ But you never hesitate to take it! You embezzled millions of funds from Dino’s organization! You took that fancy car, you bought a condo! You bemoan your brains but never hesitate to flaunt your intellectual superiority! You cry and whine about how you never wanted to be a devil but then attempt to strangle me!”  
Ash opens his mouth yut Lung cuts him off. 

“ I never pretended to be above it, i know i’m the worst soft of scum but you won’t even admit. “ You throw me around like a ragdoll! You’ve killed my men, you offered me to Fox but i can forgive all that. What i absolutely cannot forgive is that you never once looked twice at me at Golzine’s manor” 

“ Your blaming me for not knowing your circumstances,” Ash hisses. 

“ You knew! You saw me all dressed up for Golzine. You can go out of your way to rescue some naive Japanese boy but you’d never even dream of helping me” Yut Lung accused. 

“ I was ready to forgive you but you kept making trouble” Ash insists. 

“ Oh so i have to earn your aid is that right? Maybe i should just pull down your pants while i’m at it!” Yut Lung spat 

“ Don’t you ever insinuate that again” Ash’s tone is cold. 

“ Or what you’ll kill me? That’s what i’ve been trying to get you to do these past several months” The other boy reveals. 

Ash and Sing stand there in stunned silence then Yut Lung swallows and looks like he wants to run out of the room. 

“ You really want to die that badly?” Sing asks feeling concerned

Yut Lung turns to run and Ash grabs his wrist “ Leave me alone!” 

“ You talked about how you want my help” Ash says.

“ Why do you care all of a sudden?” Yut Lung challanges 

“ Eiji once said i don’t understand how ordinary people feel” Ash says quietly. “ When Fox was beating me down, i realized he could snap my neck with one hand. The worst part was his eyes started right through me. I was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Feeling like that every day its no wonder you want to die” Ash said matter of factly. The two of them stare at each other intensely. 

“ I need you to bring me a yearbook,” Ash says after a moment. 

“ Bold of you asking for my help when i’m irritated with you” Yut Lung says. 

The blond looks seductively at him and winks “ Who said i’m asking?” he says in a cutesy voice. Sing cann’t help but blush. 

“ You call that seduction?” Yut Lung scoffs “only an idolt or child would fall for that cheap display” 

“ You can do better” Ash scoffs.

Yut Lung slides up to him “ Ash Lynx, i really like that name” he stares into his eyes. “ You have the most stunning green eyes, they remind me of a warm Spring Day” Yut Lung pauses “ Would you like to sit down with me?” 

Sing watches in stupefied shock as Ash nods sitting down on the bed. Yut Lung brushes his finger lightly against Ash’s forehead. “ See you around Ash Lynx” then he turns and glides out of the Infirmary.  
Ash is staring after him looking gobsmacked. 

“ Um Ash” Sing points to the front of the blonds pants 

“ Shit!” Ash Lynx curses sounding mortified... 

The next day Yut Lung hands Sing a year book. " If i don't he'll just find other way to get it." he pauses " And Sing, never mind" Yut Lung adds quickly. 

" I'll look after Ash" Sing promises. " So you can stare into his warm spring eyes!" the younger boy cackles

" Shut up!" Yut Lung pouted

" It was cheesy as shit" the younger boy continued teasing. 

" Your just jealous It worked" Yut Lung retorts 

" I never thought i had a chance anyway and now i'm going to have to respectfully bow out" Sing sighed. 

" what are you implying?" Yut Lung inquired dangerously 

" You liiiike Ash!" Sing sang 

" I don't like that barbaric he man!" Yut Lung insists 

" You like him you like him i knew it!" Sing crows 

" Sing!" Yut Lung warns 

" Not the boss of me remember" Sing taunts as he looks at Yut Lung fragile but deadly, empathedic but ruthless his personally pulled at Sing as if he was a ship being yanked under the waves of a merciless ocean. Sing flashed back to bits of his odd dream " Would i really hurt Eiji for him?" the question and its answer rose to the forefront of his ambitious mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually fairly critical of Sing i like his character overall but according to the second Banana Fish ending Yoshdia had in mind where Sing kills Lao before he can stab Ash. Sings the kind of person who'd kill family and side with the most powerful person on the block. He also tried to kill rather then disarm Eiji to save Yut Lung despite liking Eiji. So yes Sing likes his power players a lot. I'm also not sure him and Yut Lung didn't suck the rest of New York dry in their Mafia ventures. Sing wanted to be the big man on the block from the start. 
> 
> Everyone really seems to overlook some of his more negative actions/traits both in universe and in the fandom.  
> Also he comes off as a bit of creators pet sometimes more so in the spin off's.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support, i actually am starting a podcast which i have not quite figured out how to upload here yet. 
> 
> So here's a link https://fairydust-stuff.tumblr.com/post/627028783244918785/flawed-fairy-tales-podcast-episode-1 to my tumbler web page where you can simply click and enjoy the pilot episode.


	7. the Wicked Witch

“Once there was a wicked witch who envied the love between a Prince and Princess. Time after time the witch tried to destroy the Prince and lock the Princess away forever. Each time love triumphed. Until one night in a rage, the witch cursed the entire kingdom to forget the princess ever existed. When the Princesses subjects saw them again they did not know them and the Prince spurred the Princess. It seems that evil has triumphed or has it?” the shadow girl finished. 

Yut Lung scowls “ Your right, they are rather sophomoric” he proclaimed. A glass of wine in one hand as he sits with the assistant Chairmen in the observatory. Akio chuckles rich and deep. Yut Lung struggles not to react he can't trust him it would be dumb. After Blanca and Sing, Yut Lung vowed he wouldn’t be made a fool of again. Now Blanca is nothing more than a janitor and Sing his pawn to direct where he chooses.  
Even if the assistant chairmen was charming, well-mannered, and intelligent and maybe it’s nice to debate the fundamentals of Greek versus Chinese philosophy from time to time. And he seems interested in hearing what Yut Lung has to say. 

“ You can’t do anything about them even she wasn’t strong enough,” Akio says. 

“ You mean your sister” Yut Lung states he pauses sensing this is a difficult subject.  
“ You remind me of her” Akio said  
“ Was she cynical and snide as well?” Yut Lung laughs  
“ She was precious and had to be protected,” Akio said, looking him in the eyes. 

Yut Lung feels his cheeks flush despite himself. “ Thank you for saving me from Fox,” he said sincerely. 

“ I shudder to think what he’d done if I hadn’t been there” Akio remarks. 

“ Won’t it cause problems witches aren’t meant to be saved?” Yut Lung says? 

“ Not by princes we’re safe” Akio reassures him. 

“ I heard Fox moved on campus” Yut Lung responds. 

“ You’re well informed, Touga” Akio rumbled pleasantly. 

“ Why else would I be friends with him?” Yut Lung teases. 

“ He’ll be disappointed to find you don’t find him charming company” Akio chuckles. 

“ I do but don’t tell Touga he’s got enough of a swollen head from those girls of his” Yut Lung giggles. 

“ I’ll be our little secret,” Akio agrees, taking a sip from his glass. “ Yes, Golzine wants Fox on campus. Neither Touga nor I will let him lay a finger on you” the man promises.  
Maybe its the wine but Yut Lung feels very warm inside all of a sudden

“ Visiting Ash tomorrow?” he asks 

That reminds Yut Lung “ Can we go out? There's something I’d like to purchase”…

“ Should I be drinking your witches brew?” Ash scowls holding the cup of tea Yut Lung brought him.  
“ I’ll soothe some of your aches and pains” Yut Lung informed him.  
Ash takes a sip 

“ Oh, I forgot to mention I’ll also cause you to turn into a huge newt,” the younger boy says with a straight face. Ash looks horrified and Yut Lung bursts out laughing.  
“ You are such a little brat” Ash complained but he’s kind of grinning despite himself. He sips the tea grimacing slightly. “ Why can't you be like the witch from Hansel and Gretal least she brought sweet things” the blond sasses. 

“ Next time, I’ll bake you in a pie” Yut Lung jokes. 

“ Great, I request I be put into a homemade crisp Apple Pie, like any good New York boy” Ash smirks. 

“ Pumpkin it is then” Yut Lung quips. 

Ash’s smirk vanishes to be replaced by revulsion “ You really are a dastardly witch” he complains. 

Yut Lung lets out an exaggerated cackle in response. 

“ I found the unconscious girl her name is Kanae Ohtori,” Ash says from the bed. 

“ So?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Lucifer’s fiance mysteriously dropped into a coma” Ash conveys. 

Yut Lung smiles. 

“ You knew” Ash realizes. 

“ I did some research on Akio after I found you the yearbook,” Yut Lung says. 

“ Akio? What happened to Mr. Ohtori?” Ash inquired. 

“ He did save me from Fox after you lost me” Yut Lung reminds him. 

“ He put his fiance into a coma and took over all her assets” Ash stressed. 

“I’m bad too and I like being Akio’s witch,” Yut Lung admitted. 

“ You won’t like it if he puts you in a coma” Ash warned him heatedly. 

“ My magic wouldn’t be much use to him then” Yut Lung sasses. 

“ I’ll wake you up myself so I can beat you up for being so stupid” Ash shoots back. 

“ Wouldn’t you have to kiss me then considering we’re in a fairytale?” Yut Lung taunts 

“ As if!” Ash says but he flushes 

Yut Lung smirks “ You seemed keen on the idea last time” 

“ You saw that!” Ash exclaimed 

“ Its was rather... hard not to notice” Yut Lung laughs. 

“ Bastard!” Ash pouts at him. “ You need to watch out for him” 

“ If I didn’t know better Ash Lynx, I’d think you were concerned for me” Yut Lung muses. 

“ Yeah right,” Ash snaps. 

Yut Lung reaches into the bag. 

“ If you pull out any more of Touga’s homework I’ll kill you” Ash groaned. 

Yut Lung pulls out a copy of Catcher in the rye. 

“ How did you?” Ash gapes 

“ Blanca mentioned you liked it,” Yut Lung says casually. “ So Touga’s giving you extra work?” 

“ Shitty princess lessons” Ash groans. 

“ He’s such a perfectionist, I don't know how his girls stand it” Yut Lung agreed. 

Ash puts on his stuffiest Touga impression “ Well Hitomi that was an absolutely horrendous blow job. How do you ever hope to become a proper princess with subpar skills like that?” he mimics.  
Yut Lung makes his voice pitchy “ Yes Touga san, Thank you for being a pompous blowhard who makes me feel like shit about myself. I’ll keep praising you and ignoring the fact you also did my older sister, my cousin and all my friends”. 

“ Thank you my princess for having no self-system. Which I then use to prop up my poor sense of self” Ash raises his head haughtily.  
The two boys grin at each other and are interrupted by the sound of sarcastic clapping the two of them turn to see Touga and lose it…

“ You two are shameless” Touga informs Yut Lung on the way to class. 

“ That’s what makes us fun,” the younger boy said cheerfully. 

“ You’re in a good mood today did Okmururma fall down the stairs?” Touga joked

“ You think you could pay someone to do that?” Yut Lung inquired 

“ You and Nanami would either kill each other or team up and start color coordinating outfits for world domination” Touga groaned. 

“ You just don’t want his legs broken because you're taking him riding this afternoon” Yut Lung accuses. 

Touga is about to say something back when Hitomi Yomotomo runs across the campus weeping “ Touga San oh Touga San”  
“ What’s wrong my princess?” Touga asked  
“ A creepy Man with dead eyes he calls himself Fox, he’s trashing the girl’s dorms”... 

Touga and Yut Lung rush to the ladies’ dorms outside a bunch of thirteen to fifteen-year-old boys are throwing the girls items into a pile. Some of the girls watch helplessly. A few are pinned down by their male classmates as they furiously yell at them. 

“ What is the meaning of this?” Touga demands “ Roughly treating women like that, you bring shame both to this Academy and your families”  
The boys look deeply ashamed of themselves. 

Fox smirks “ Ah Mr Kiryuu we meet again” he looks at Yut Lung as he says the last part. 

. Yut Lung watches the older man carefully. 

“ I’m here on the orders of Chairmen Golzine to smoke out a witch” Fox adds casually. 

“ Don’t tell me he believes those ridiculous rumors” Touga scoffed. Yut Lung keeps a look of bored disinterest on his face.  
“ A witch cursed our beloved Chairman and he thinks it irresponsible to allow such a creature to continue to hide among our students” Fox holds up a yaoi manga “ It appears the witch has already started sewing their seeds” 

“ I didn’t know Witches were fond of boys love,” Touga said sardonically.

“ No proper young lady would fill her head with such filthy garbage unless influenced by the Dark arts” Fox argued. “ Mr. Golzine appears to be right that there is a witch on campus and I intend to make them sorry. They ever threatened our beloved school” then Fox blows a whistle and the boys quickly line up single file in a perfectly straight line. Then he starts the march forward taking the manga with him. 

“ It's all right, he’s gone now, now let me assist my beloved Princesses,” Touga said grandly. 

“ Oh, Touga your so generous,” Sayaka says happily. 

“ I’ll help” Yut Lung offers guilt pricks in his heart. It was him that cursed Golzine he feels a bit responsible. 

Soon He’s helping pick up the bits of the broken vase. Touga is outside hefting a dresser while the girls outside squeal over his shirtless chest. 

“ You shouldn’t use your bare hand for that,” said Yuki another classmate. 

“ If I get sliced I’ll just be a little cut” Yut Lung argued. 

“ But you shouldn’t have to get hurt at all” The girl argues pulling at one of her pigtails. 

“ Sometimes it can’t be helped,” Yut Lung said meaningfully. 

Yuki got down beside him and started to assist. 

“ I’m surprised your helping, you don’t seem to like us, girls, very much,” Yuki observes. She’s subtle but she’s trying to pry to get an insight into him.  
Its true Yut Lung tends to avoid the female population; he bares them no ill will but the only girls he saw before Ohtori were ones with dead eyes. These rich girls with their painted faces and curled hair remind him way too much of the life he used to lead. 

“ What are you doing Yuki let the boys handle it,” Sayaka said carelessly. 

Yut Lung looked at her “ What if we weren’t here then would you just leave glass broken on the floor?” he taunts 

“ Ladies don’t pick up glass, we have servants so we don’t get cuts” Akira scoffed. 

Yut Lung feels frustration rise in him “ What if you were attacked and the only thing around was a sharp shard of glass?” 

“ I have bodyguards,” Akira says. 

“they’re all dead and it’s just you and a big man that wants to hurt you.” Yut Lung’s eyes narrow “ So will you pick up that sharp bit of glass even if it slices your hand or you die?” he says sweetly 

“ You’re so unpleasant,” Sayaka complains. “ I can't believe you’re allowed to hang out with Touga” 

“ I suppose you could try flattering the killer Sayaka” Yuki giggles hand over her mouth because it wouldn’t be proper otherwise. Akira even cracks a smile.  
Sayaka huffs 

“ You know we’re just teasing you” Akira said leaning over and kissing the other girl on the cheek. Sayaka blushes deeply then recovers “ Anyway, it’ll be all sorted out once daddy hears about this” she huffs. “ I respect the fact he wants to catch a witch, we don’t need that sort here” 

The witch in question is currently tempted to lay a curse on her one that’ll cause those stupid red curls to gag her every time she speaks. 

“ Well if the witch spelled Golzine how bad can she be?” asked Akira 

“Akira! You can’t talk about the Head Chairmen like that?” Sayaka gasped 

“ Just because your father and he have business arrangements” Yuki rolled her eyes. 

“ Really?” Yut Lung asked with interest “ Your father must be quite an influential man” he says pleasantly  
“ Daddy helps run Club Velvet” Yut Lung freezes. Club velvet is the female equivalent of Club cod her father is a trafficker and she has no idea. How could a man do that to girls about his daughter’s age? Did he not see them reflected in her eyes? The boy felt sick suddenly he no longer wanted to look at her so he doesn’t…

Yut Lung finishes helping put the rooms back together and starts to leave with Touga. 

“ We’d like you both to have lunch with us. As a thank you for all your help” Akira says. 

“ I thought I was rid of your incessant chatter,” Yut Lung said snidely. 

“ We’d both love to accept your generous offer but sadly we’ll be detained,” Touga says, leading him away. 

“ You just don’t want to eat with them,” Yut Lung says softly. 

“ Can you blame me” Touga’s facade drops and Yut Lung can see the cold contempt in his eyes. He looks back and sees the sad puppy expressions on all three girls' faces. The eyes of someone who wants love constantly denied to them. 

“ Hey! Yuki we don’t have any engagements on Friday” Yut Lung informs her. 

“ We can reschedule for Friday” Sayaka cuts in looking at Akira. 

“ Yes, Friday is perfect right?” Akira chimes 

Yut Lung knows Touga is stuck; he'd rather die than break his prince act.  
“ I’d be honored to tend to such beauties” the redhead lies…

“ Golzine knows it's you,” Akio said casually 

“ Perhaps he’s hoping I'll reveal myself in front of the entire school” Yut Lung remarks. 

“ That’s exactly his game” the assistant chairman laughs. “ It's a desperate ploy” 

“ You shouldn’t underestimate that old pervert” Yut Lung warns. 

“ Your right we should still be careful,” the Chairmen agreed. “ For now we’ll wait this out” he adds. 

“ Aren’t you concerned for your students?” he asked 

“ The girls will be fine if anything they might come out of this wiser” Akio remarks. 

“ I suppose” Yut Lung doesn’t know why this makes him feel so uncomfortable. 

“ You’ve seen them, they have no concept of danger, think the world will coddle them.” the assistant Chairmen adds.  
It was true Sayaka and Akira showed a distinct lack of reality. Maybe it was better to give them a slight scare now to teach them how unkind the world was. Still, Ash’s limp body flashes into his mind. 

“ If it makes you feel better I’ll persuade Golzine to go easy on them. Afterall It wouldn't do to upset their families” Akio said smoothly.  
“ Of course not” Yut Lung agrees… 

Touga gives him a sour look as they hang out after class.  
“ I don’t have time for your intimacy issues. If Fox intends a Witch Hunt we need to stay close to his targets” Yut Lung argues. 

“ I presume our Assistant Chairman has things under control” Touga states. 

“ He’s not particularly worried” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Then there’s no need to fear” Touga puts a soft hand on Yut Lung’s shoulder. 

“ You have that much faith in him,” Yut Lung says, smiling softly. 

“ He’s powerful and as long as we stay with him, we get to have a bit of that” Touga’s eyes gleam as he caresses him drunk on power.  
Yut Lung pulls his hand away sharply. 

“ Sorry I forget myself sometimes” Touga apologies. 

“ You don’t have to sleep with me, to make me stay” Yut Lung reminds him softly. 

“ Could you braid my hair again?” Touga asks him

“ Of course” Yut Lung’s hands get to work 

“ You and Ash seemed pretty cozy” Touga remarks 

“ It won’t last,” the younger boy says. 

“It’s for the best after all what future does a Witch have with a Princess?” Touga inquired “ Princesses are meant for Princes and…” 

“ And Witches are left alone that’s how it is!” the younger boy spat 

“ I didn’t say that” Touga defended. 

“ Its what you meant” Yut Lung glares at him and starts out of the room 

“ You haven’t finished my braid!” Touga protests 

“ Get one of your princesses to do it!” Yut Lung shoots over his shoulder… 

His mood doesn’t lift by Friday and Touga is unfortunately at his worst. 

“ That looks delicious Yuki,” Touga says, pulling Sayaka into his lap “ Here Sayaka try a bit” he coaxed. 

“ Oh, but it was kind of meant for you,” Yuki says quietly. 

“ But there’s more than enough for everyone isn’t there?” Touga inquired innocently “ Don’t you want to share with your friends Yuki”  
Yut Lung flips the lunch box over “ Is that all you want to be pretty smiling dolls!” he yells 

All three girls freeze. “ And you, I wondered why your father didn’t see the faces of the girls he captured turns out your just as cheap” Yut Lung confirms to Sayaka.  
“ What are you talking about?” the girl quails 

“ Your Dad helps run a flesh restaurant, girls seven to fourteen. He sells them to rich old men. I wonder does he like to touch them too?” Yut Lung smiles evilly 

“ How could you say something so messed up!” Akira bursts out

“ Someone has to tell you the truth, everyone else fills your empty little heads with sweet lies. Those fancy clothes, those expensive shoes, even your spot here at the academy. The cost is the tears of a dozen little girls” the boy continues. 

Sayaka runs off sobbing harshly.

“ Sayaka!” Akira runs after her. 

“ You know I thought you were kinda cool helping us clean up, but you're the biggest asshole I’ve ever met!” Yuki bursts out “ And how dare you make me shame my etiquette teacher!” the girl adds. 

“ Did you see what she did?” Yut Lung demands 

“ You didn’t do that for me,” Yuki told him knowingly then she gets up and follows after the other two. 

“ Well congratulations Yue the whole lunchroom is staring at us because you decided to make a scene,” Touga said dryly 

“ What you don’t like it? I thought you loved being the center of attention!” Yut Lung mocks 

“ I won’t take any acknowledgment unlike you” Touga responds. 

“ Adknowledge this!” Yut Lung takes the remaining lunch and dumps it on the Redhead. Then storms off gasps of complete and total shock echoing after them.  
Eiji, Lao, and Sing follow him voicing concern “ Just leave me alone!” he spits at them. He’s not even half to his dorm when a food spattered Touga catches up looking furious 

“ You feel better Yue? Lashing out because of your princess” he states.  
“ At least I take care of my princess! You just use yours for cheap affection because you’re scared of the real thing”  
Touga laughs cruelly “ Care? All I see a Witch locking up a Princess” he mocks. “ Because he can’t deal with being miserable alone”  
Touga’s expression falls “ Yue…..I” The younger boy runs and runs until before he knows it he’s standing outside the infirmary. He doesn’t see Ash until the blond is pinning him to the wall. 

“ You’ll strain yourself,” Yut Lung says with concern looking at the other boy's pained expression. He’s always in pain, always suffering why doesn’t that make me happy?  
“ Bastard whatever spell you put on me remove it!” Ash spat 

“ Have you been nice to me lately because your hoping I’ll let you go?” Yut Lung demands

“ I shouldn’t have to play along with your mad games you bastard!” Ash spits 

“ I’m the witch here so you have to play” Yut Lung taunted biting back his hurt. 

“Stop making me betray Eiji!” Ash accuses 

Then it hits Yut Lung and he laughs a mad unending cackle that echoes through the halls of the school. 

“ Remove it!” Ash insists 

“ The funny thing is Ash, I never cast a spell on you” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ No your lying!” the blond insisted “ I can’t” 

“ Why couldn’t you stay my hated shadow? You had to have a wicked sense of humor, a sharp mind and despite being an asshole 24-7. There are times when I think you give a shit. Your hard edges and cynism but also ointment and words of encouragement” Ash complains

“ How do you think I feel? Do you think I want to like a big blundering he-man? A casual romantic who should know better. Someone who could single-handedly solve world hunger but instead wastes their time on street gang wars? But for some reason, I’m fond of you. I should despise you for breaking, for failing to live up to my image. For some reason, I don’t want to leave you in the dust. I want to help you to your feet. Why this feeling it doesn’t benefit me” 

Ash takes another step forward he’s so close Yut Lung can feel his breath on his cheek.  
“ You still don’t understand ” Then he feels the blond’s lips on his and everything he’s been denying can no longer be ignored…

“ You kissed Ash” Sing said in a hushed whisper as they wait for class to start. 

“ He kissed me” Yut Lung said still not able to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“ So what did you do?” the younger boy asks 

Yut Lung stays silent. 

“ You ran didn’t you” Sing sighs. 

“ I didn’t run I briskly walked away!” Yut Lung protests. 

“ You ran away from the hot blond don’t try to deny it!” Sing yelled back 

“ What?” one of the boys piped up 

‘ Turn back around and stop being so nosey!” Yut Lung shouted 

“ Ahhh sorry Council member Yut Lung!” the boy squeaked 

“ One thing I hate about student council everyone is always in our business” Sing complains. 

“ What would you do if he laid one on you?” Yut Lung demanded 

Sing turned bright red said something incredibly filthy. 

“ You shouldn’t be so quick to do lewd acts with others your too young” the older boy scolds feeling alarmed. 

“ I’m head of my own gang!” Sing protests

“ You’re fourteen you taught you that anyway was it one of the older boys?” Yut Lung is already plotting said perverts demise. 

“ Lao ok he said as boss I need to know about this stuff,” Sing said defiantly. 

Yut Lung puts his murder plans on hold but he is going to have a serious talk with the older boy. 

The two of them are interrupted by the sight of Fox bursting into the classroom followed by a group of younger boys.  
“ What you can’t be here why are you!” the teacher protests weakly only to be cast aside. 

“ By Order of Head Chairmen Golzine the following ladies are to report to his office. Asuna Kouichirou” Fox read.  
A nervous blond girl came to the front.  
Other girls were called out and Fox gave a nod and their male classmates dragged them from the room.  
Sing started to get up but Yut Lung shook his head at him and the younger boys jaw clenches but he obeyed. 

“ Open your books to pg 29,” said the teacher as if nothing had happened… 

Eiji was spouting a huge shiner and Lao has almost yellow bruising all along on his face. 

“ What happened to you guys?” Cain asked 

Sings furious expression matches Yut Lung’s inner fury at the sight of Sing and his battered subordinate. 

“ Fox and his team of fuckers took a bunch of our female classmates. We tried to intervene and the colonel handed our asses to us” Eiji said looking furious. 

“ I’m going to kick his ass in our next duel!” Lao adds venomously

“ I’ll help!” Sing promised angrily 

“ Need some assistance?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ Your offering me your blade?” Sing sounds surprised and a little touched. 

“ I’m angry too” Yut Lung informs him. He turns to Lao “ Shorter would have been proud of you“ I lost” the older boy said hanging his head. 

“It’s not shameful to be beaten every defeat you survive makes you a little better” Yut Lung argues. “ Come over here and let me dress your wounds” 

“ This is a rich people school we’ve supposed to not have to worry about that shit” Cain voices. 

“ You think discrimination doesn’t happen among the rich?” Yut Lung scoffed as he dabs ointment on Lao’s beaten face “ You as well that eye looks swollen” he says to Eiji.  
The older boy looks a little stunned at the gesture.  
I’m only doing it for Ash, Yut Lung thinks to himself as he rubs the area under the Japanese boy’s eye. The memory of the kiss floods his mind to be quickly brushed aside…

Sayaka waltzes past Yut Lung handing out invitations to other kids “ Party at the Ohtori ballroom Six o'clock sharp” 

“ Are you sure that’s appropriate?” asked one girl meekly 

“ Of course this school has been mopping for days, we need to keep everyone in good sprites,” Said the redhead cheerfully. 

“ Touga san you’ll come right?” she asked twirling one of her curls. 

“ Only if Yut Lung comes,” said the older boy. He knows Touga is just doing this to get back at him. Sayaka gives and false smile and shoves an invitation in his direction.

“ I have no intention of going,” Yut Lung responds. 

“ You have to go its the social event of the year” Sayaka tries to coax. 

“ Your going” Touga informs him shoving the invitation at him. “ Your part of the upper circle and people might start to talk if you don't,” he adds. 

“ Fine” the last thing Yut Lung wants to be is suspicious at the moment. 

“ We’ll have to get you a date, Sayaka you could talk to Akira or Yuki,” Touga asks nicely but it's an obvious demand. 

“ Yuki and Akira hate me” Yut Lung reminds. 

“ I’m sure Sayaka can talk them around” Touga is all charm. 

“ Certainly, Touga I’d be glad to,” Sayaka says eagerly 

“If you’ll excuse me I have to go study with Eiji in the library” the redhead adds before leaving. 

“ You can lie and say you couldn’t do it” Yut Lung offers. 

“ I don’t want Touga to be angry with them” Sayaka argues. 

“ Playing a loyal friend are you?” Yut Lung says 

“ There’s a difference between hurt feelings and running their social standing” Sayaka informs him. 

“ You still don’t need to sit in his lap” Yut Lung stated with contempt.

“ As a girl with good social standing, I have to make a good match.” Sayaka 

“ He won’t marry you,” Yut Lung said. 

“ He’s seventeen in a year he’ll have to have an engagement” the girl argued. “ I may have a chance” 

“ Why do you want him so badly?” Yut Lung asked 

“ He’s the perfect prince, chivalrous, handsome, brave, he can even be kind” her eyes are soft. 

“ I understand” Yut Lung nods she’s in love with the idea of him. He can’t judge he’d been the same way with Ash. “ Where’s Akira? I’ll talk to her myself”  
There’s a flicker of pain in Sayaka’s eyes “ Ballet class”...

Yut Lung walks into the studio and sees’s, not Akira but Yuki gliding across the floor with gusto twirling and leaping her movements full of grace and power. When she halts and catches sight of him he realizes he’s been holding his breath. 

“ You’ve got some nerve showing up here,” Yuki says with a huff swiping her sweaty forehead. 

“ Are you the only student here?” Yut Lung asked her 

“ The shadows dance with me,” Yuki says. 

“ Ah Sayaka lead me astray I wonder why?” he mused 

“ Why are you here?” Yuki demands 

“ Touga wants me to ask a girl to Sayaka’s party,” Yut Lung said. 

“ I’ll accept your invitation provided you join the ballet class,” Yuki said. “ I need a male partner to dance with and your walk is graceful” 

“ I knew you were clever, you just act like you're not,” Yut Lung said. 

“. I wasn't really allowed to express myself in ways that were inappropriate for a young lady,” Yuki says casually. 

“ I accept your deal” Yut Lung agreed. 

“ Great now get in the position we’ll start with some warmups,” Yuki said. 

By the end of it, Yut Lung is a sweaty mass of aching muscules even his brother's training wasn’t this brutal. 

“ Not bad for your first try” Yuki tosses him a towel. 

“It’s certainly harder than it looks” Yut Lung admits. “ What’s your favorite dance?” 

“ Swan Lake, I know I'm fairly boring,” Yuki declares. “ Its why Touga is always passing me up for Sayaka, she’s the one who speaks Italian in bed,” she says glumly. “ Uh please forget I told you that” 

“ Your not boring” Yut Lung informs her. 

“ You don’t have to say nice things to me until the party,” Yuki jokes

“ Is there a reason you like Swan Lake the best?” the boy asked 

“ I love how the White and Black swan go to the same dancer. When I was little I thought they were the same person. The Black swan was just a projection of the White Swan's inner self” Yuki says thoughtfully.

“ Interesting interpretation that would mean the sorcerer secretly desired his own daughter” Yut Lung muses.  
“ Rothbart is a creepy man. He should leave the swan alone but they never do” Yuki sighs…

Yut Lung is in the greenhouse tending the roses when he hears a confrontation outside. 

“ I told you, Vernon, I’d love to go with you to Sayaka’s party but I’m sorry an upperclassman asked and it would be rude to back out now” he recognizes the voice as Akira’s and peers out curiously. 

“ Akira as your friend of four years I’ve been more than patient,” says a boy 

“ I appreciate that,” Akira said graciously 

“ However if we are to keep the bond between our families intact it would be wise you think about things” Vernon argued. 

“ I’m just not sure…..” 

“ Its Touga isn’t it oh my dear naive Akira. Do you think he wants anything more than your body?” 

“ Vernon!” Akira gasped at his indecency 

“ I’d just hate to see you go the route of the kinds of foolish young girls who are ruined by bad men when there are perfectly acceptable ones willing to secure your future,” the boy said pointedly. “ I’m just looking out for you” he touches her cheek. Yut Lung can see her try not to cringe.

“ I appreciate your kindness,” Akira said demurely. 

“ I just can’t stay at that pretty whittle face!” Vernon declares. “ I’ll ask you first next time,” he says then walks off. 

“ Dam dam dam!” Akira curses

“ You don’t really have a date,” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ Please don’t tell anyone I’m sorry I yelled at you” Akira’s voice is tight with fear.

“ Stop groveling I preferred your arrogance” Yut Lung said. 

“ You were frustrated with Touga” Akira said knowingly “ Its a common feeling for us Touga’s girls. He gives you exactly what you want. Except, he’s not all yours. He’s toying with all of us. I want to toss him out on his behind some days but he’s just so charming. He doesn’t hit you, he never uses unkind words. He just breaks your heart over and over until you get tired of forgiving him. Then he moves on to the next one because by that point he’s sick of you too” she said sadly. 

“ I’m not like you!” Yut Lung snaps but wasn’t he? Ash is the one who had to bring up that Touga shouldn’t violate his boundaries. The younger boy had put up with it accepting it as a price for keeping him close. 

“ Of course not,” Akira said knowingly 

“ I know someone who might be able to take you to the party,” Yut Lung informs her. “ Eiji Okamura” 

“ What do you want in return?” Akira asked knowingly 

“ Information about the Witch Hunt who's been taken when and if they return and what questions they were asked,” Yut Lung says casually. 

“ So your looking for the witch too” Akira nods. 

“ You want to find to put a stop to them” Yut Lung states. 

“ No, I want her help” the girl argues. 

“ Your not scared of what the witch will do?” Yut Lung asked 

“ I’m quite scared but if she has the power to aid me,” Akira says with conviction. 

“ Why not just ask your friends?” Yut Lung inquires 

“ No! If Sayaka and Yuki got involved and did something. No one wants to marry a girl who makes trouble” the girl states “ A witch is my only option” 

Yut Lung studied her thoughtfully “ I also seek the witch’s power” he lies.

“ I knew it so we help each other out,” the girl says with a smile…

The ballroom glitters as they enter “ You look lovely” Yut lung informs Yuki and she does brown hair piled on top of her head instead of the usual pigtails. Only to hear voices loudly discussing him. 

“ Is that Yut Lung Lee with a girl?”  
“ See I told you he was normal”  
“ Well if I’d known I had a chance”  
“ Isn’t that one of Touga’s girls?”  
“ Do you think their dating?” 

“I can’t figure you out your so mean and rude but you did a nice thing for Akira” Yuki motions toward Akira who seems relaxed and happy talking with Eiji. Though he notices Vernon glaring daggers at the pair. 

“ Ugh, he’s such a creep just because their families know each other” Yuki complains. 

“ He’s like a child who’s been told he can't get a new toy” Yut Lung agrees. 

Vernon starts across the dance floor toward Eiji and Akira. 

“ Is thee ready to wroth some mischief upon a knave?” Yuki whispered 

Yut Lung nods a smirk tugging at his lips the two of them dance directly in front of Vernon blocking his path.  
“ Excuse me!” the boy exclaimed with irritation. 

“ Vernon hello why are you in the middle of the dance floor?” Yuki asked 

“ Wait Vernon as in the Vernon?” Yut Lung asked loudly 

“ Wait you’ve heard of me” the boy puffs up his chest. 

“ Yes purple Vernon, Cain says your veins pop out of your forehead when your angry” Yut Lung says cheerfully. 

“ Where did you hear such lies!” the boy exclaims 

“ Look your turning purple how exciting we’re going to see it in person Yuki,” the young boy says with excitement. 

“ Oh my gosh, he is getting purple!”  
“ wow, those veins are big!”  
Vernon runs out of the room red-faced. 

“ Yut Lung still up to your tricks,” Touga says shaking his head in disappointment. Sayaka is on his arm. 

“ Yuki may I have this dance?” Touga asked 

“ Yut Lung, do you mind?” Yuki asked hopefully

“ Go if you want,” Yut Lung said carelessly, Yuki throws her arms around him then dances off with Touga. 

Sayaka stands there awkwardly “ You want to dance?” she asked him 

“ I was under the impression you didn’t like me,” Yut Lung says casually.

“ I don’t want to stand in the middle of the dance floor looking like an idiot,” Sayaka says with a huff. Yut Lung takes her hands and the two of them waltz. 

“ I saw what you helped Yuki do for Akira back there,” she says. 

“ You should be the one helping her” Yut Lung argued. 

“ You think I haven’t tried, I even hired a guy to cut Vernon’s breaks,” Sayaka says. 

“ Your from a Mafia family aren’t you” Yut Lung realized. 

“ Takes one to know one I suppose” the redhead states. 

“ Why did you send me to Yuki instead?” Yut Lung grills her. 

“ Because the idea of a Lee snake touching my Akira makes me sick,” Sayaka tells him truthfully. 

“ I thought you were in love with Touga, no it's not an act you are. ” Yut Lung realized with confusion. 

“ I like them both but Touga is the more realistic choice. I can at least make sure Akira marries a guy who treats her like a princess” the redhead adds. 

“ You’d give her up to another” Yut Lung was surprised “ What if she’s your only chance at happiness?” 

“ That sounds like a very unfair thing to put on anyone,” Sayaka said frowning. 

Yut Lung feels frustration well up in him how? People in their world didn’t get anything good so when you found it why not hold onto it?  
Before he can demand answers the doors fly open to reveal Asuna the girl taken a week ago her blond hair tangled and dirty her eyes bloodshot. She moved sluggishly forward and collapsed right there on the steps. 

“ Asuna?” one girl cried out in alarm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few Oc's because it just didn't feel right not having females in Utena because it's very female-driven. Also, Touga's princesses have never really gotten much attention in cannon. So lots of potential there, Kanae Ohtori is also going to play a role in future events because she was left out of the previous revolution. 
> 
> I know the creators may have intended her to be dead but since Akio never thought anything would happen it makes more sense to me he put Kanae into a coma so he could control her assets and the school without having to marry her. Then he doesn't have to worry about his lifestyle changing.


	8. Chapter 8 the Wicked Witch part 2

“ You said nothing would happen to them!” Yut Lung shouts at the assistant Chairmen angrily. 

“ I talked to the nurse she’s not as bad as she appears” Touga soothes. 

“ Asuna collapsed” Yut Lung stresses 

“ She has no visible injuries no scars, cuts, or bruises she’s simply very tired” the Redhead reassures him. “ These girls aren’t used to hard things like us even mild discomfort stresses them greatly” 

Yut Lung still can’t help but feel upset guilt twists his stomach these girls are simply pawns.. Growing up Yut Lung always told himself there was nothing he could do for anyone his brothers wanted to hurt. Now freed from his brother’s control he still feels small and trapped and anger burns inside him. 

“ I hate to see you so distressed,” Akio says “ What would make you feel better” 

“ Give me Golzine, let me chop him up for potion ingredients” Yut Lung proposes.

“ I second that notion” Touga states. 

Akio laughs “ I must admit I would enjoy that. Unfortunately, I still need to use him”

Yut Lung remembers Hua Lung and grins “ So you need him as a mindless puppet did dear Dino tell you about the little project he’s been working on?”  
“ Banana Fish you want to dose Golzine” Akio muses. 

“ I retained a little sample I could easily go and fetch it from the Lee residence” Yut Lung presented. 

“ It would be very hard for either of us to get close to the Chairmen without him suspecting” Akio points out. 

“ He lets his guard down for Ash due to his obsession” Yut Lung suggests. 

“ Ash can’t slay the monster” Akio reminds him he looks directly at Touga.

Yut Lung grabs the older boy’s arm protectively. 

“ I appreciate the concern Yut Lung but I’m fine with it” Touga reassures him. 

“ I changed my mind. Golzine's retaliation makes it far too risky” Yut Lung says suddenly. 

“ I think we should call it a night don’t you Head Chairmen?” Touga asks when Akio makes a noise of agreement the redhead leads Yut Lung out of the astronomy tower.  
“ I know you think your helping but you’re not” Touga informs him  
“It’s a very nasty drug you have to be very hateful to use it” Yut Lung warns him. 

“ You think very highly of me,” Touga says “ It's rather endearing”  
“ Your not a murder Touga” Yut Lung argues.  
“ It's a little needle under the skin,” Touga says warmly. 

“ I’ll not have you pulled into hell with me and Ash” Yut Lung argues venomously.  
“I don’t have your power. I have to make myself useful in other ways” Touga’s tone is sharp and a bit bitter. “ So let me do this Yut Lung, for both our sakes” his eyes are pleading.  
…

Yut Lung approaches Akira in the greenhouse. 

“ Asuna says she gave him the names of the first girls she could think of. She just wanted to be warm and stop standing in the same position” The girl informs him.  
“ Does she remember the names she said?” Yut Lung asked 

“ No,” Akira says with frustration. “ We;ll have to wait and see what girls are taken next”  
“ Quite cold-blooded of you,” Yut Lung remarks. 

“ Asuna is one of us the other three taken were as well. If the next girls took are also Touga’s princesses” Akira said.  
“ You think someone is using the Witch Hunt to settle a grudge against you,” Yut Lung asked 

“ Others look down on us because we lower ourselves to be with him but envy us because we have pieces of him,” Akira informs him. “ You should watch out Yut Lung you have a fairly big part of him yourself” 

“ I’m no princess” Yut Lung responds curtly. 

“ She also overheard Fox and co talking about a secret raid because the girls starting getting smart and hiding certain items,” Akira says. “ This evening”  
“ I have a free period after lunch, you’ll join me” Yut Lung informs her. 

“ Why?” Akira asked  
“ Because I need a lookout no one will suspect” the younger boy states.  
…  
“ Ok, I’m sorry let’s start again, from the beginning” Yuki promises. 

“ Your upset” Yut Lung observes

“ Some creep is taking girls from their classrooms by order of Chairmen Golsleaze,” Yuki pointed out. “ Sorry, mother says I must learn to curb my tongue” she adds.

“ Don’t apologize I hate that perverted old man as well” Yut Lung states. 

“ What if Sayaka is next? They could find her pet Snake or throwing knives” Yuki says fearfully.  
“ Have you told Touga?” Yut Lung asked 

“ The student council president cannot be seen breaking into the ladies dorms” Yuki sounded scandalized.  
“ Of course after lunch, I have a free period, meet me outside,” Yut Lung says…

“ When you told me to meet you I didn’t think it would be to raid the girls’ dorm!” Yuki protested  
“ If I stash all undesirable items here and get rid of them, Fox will have less cause to take anyone,” Yut Lung says as he picks the lock with his hairpin.  
“ Why do you need me? Yuki asked 

“ So if I’m caught I can pretend to be trying to sneak alone time with my girlfriend,” Yut Lung remarked casually.  
“ Not too much alone time, I don't need a reputation,” Yuki insisted. 

As the two of them sneak inside Yut Lung looks out the window at Akira who mouths good luck. “ I’m surprised you don’t already being one of Touga’s girls,” Yut Lung says.  
“ Because unlike some guys Touga doesn’t spread rumors around the school about what we do in bed” Yuki informs the boy. 

“ You feel safe with him don’t you” Yut Lung muses. 

“ I’ve told him things I’ve never told anyone” the girl admits “ He’s always so understanding, he likes to watch me dance” 

“ Anyone would like to watch you dance” Yut Lung informs her. 

“ My mom doesn’t,” said Yuki quietly. “She says it’s not ladylike to flit about like a sparrow. She wasn’t a happy woman”  
“ You shouldn’t serve the whims of someone who wishes to see you unhappy,” Yut Lung said. 

“ Then I should give up entirely, look!” Yuki picks up a book of insects and stashes it in her purse. “ An unapproved hobby” she also picks up a risque looking romance Manga. “ Can't like this either” she throws it in her purse. Then fishes out a ceremonial knife “ A sharp object mustn't have that I might cut my finger then swoon to the floor” she deadpanned.  
Yut Lung laughed as he found false bottoms and things stashed under the floorboards. Then he also shoved into Yuki’s purse. “ I can see why Touga likes you” the boy admits. 

“ Does he talk about me?” Yuki asked hopefully. 

“ He never talks about any of you,” Yut Lung says honestly.  
“ He doesn’t talk about you either. I guess we’re all secrets” Yuki said with a sigh. Then she notices how the purse isn’t bulging.  
“ That’s strange it shouldn’t be able to fit so much,” she said in confusion. 

Maybe Yut Lung shouldn’t have spelled it but it would be too suspicious carrying around a heavy sack.  
“Let’s finish up quickly lunch is almost over” Yut Lung distracts her. 

Yuki nods and the two of them casually walk out of the dorms only to find Akira being menaced by Vernon.  
The boy was lucky Yut Lung was trying to keep a low profile or he’d be coughing slugs every time he opened his nasty mouth. 

“ Hi Vernon the purple!” said Yut Lung as Yuki catching on snuggled against him and giggled lightly.  
Vernon’s eyelid twitches at the sight of him. 

“ Yut Lung Lee” he forces himself to be pleasant. After all, Yut Lung is still a student council member. He could stab the little toad with a pencil and he’d be required by the school’s hierarchy to thank him. 

“ Akira are you ready to go to your next class?” Yut Lung asked her 

“ Your walking Akira to her next class?” Vernon sounds suspicious  
“It’s a pain but Yuki insisted she’s worried Fox will strike” Yut Lung with an air of annoyance. 

“ Girls are so paranoid,” Vernon agreed. “ Akira shouldn’t worry though she’s not a witch” he’s relaxed deciding the other boy isn’t a threat.  
“ Asuna was very respectable as well,” Yut Lung said 

“ They found a lot of dirty things in her room, she may not be a witch but if a girl is going to have those kinds of items. She is putting herself at risk” Vernon said  
“ You think Asuna deserved it?” Yut Lung keeps his tone pleasant 

“I’m just saying I could see how Fox got confused, you know,” Vernon said  
“ Of course” Yut Lung nods. 

Managing to get away from Vernon’s odious company the three of them look at each other and start laughing with relief.  
“ So now What do we do with them?” Yuki asked 

“ I’ll hold on to them, they won’t check my dorm” Yut Lung informs them.  
“ Thank you once again” Akira states. 

“ I have ulterior motives you know, if I frustrate Fox enough he’ll make a mistake” the boy points out. 

“ Yes, it’s all part of your master plan!” Yuki says with annoyance. Akira giggles behind her hand. “ Oh my class does start in a minute I’m going to be late!” she yells bolting  
“ That’s Yuki for you,” Akira said with an affectionate sigh. “ Did you make a list of all the girls with forbidden items?” she asked 

“ It didn’t cross my mind” Yut Lung lied.  
“ I don’t believe you, your hiding something” the girl proclaims. 

“ I’m worried about Touga, I think he’s about to do something idiotic,” Yut Lung said after a moment.  
“ Is it something that will get him hurt?” Akira sounded alarmed

“ Not physically but I think it will cause him pain,” the boy said sadly.  
“ You can’t stop him Touga is far too stubborn but if he gets hurt then you have to be there to patch him up, comfort him” Akira suggests.  
“ Is that what you do?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Yes but this time he chose you to confide in” The girl replied with a melancholy smile.  
“ He’s terrible,” Yut Lung laughs.  
“ God he is” Akira admits…

“ I thought you were avoiding me” Ash states 

“ I’m here for information,” Yut Lung says. 

“It’s going to be like that is it?” Ash sighed 

“ You tortured people for that pervert, is it possible to harm someone without leaving marks on them?” Yut Lung asked him 

“It’s called clean torture it’s effective if you have to go before a jury,” Ash said flatly. 

“ Asuna was tortured then,” the younger boy said softly. 

“ You know why he’s doing this its selfish of you to hide in the shadows like this” Ash brings up.  
“ What am I supposed to do? Let Fox take me away?” Yut Lung demanded 

“ I’ll kill him first” Ash swears.  
“ You can’t even take him in a fight anymore” Yut Lung scoffs. 

“I’ll beat him to death with Penelope Punctual’s guide to Perfect Princess Manners,” Ash promises.  
“ I find that almost romantic” Yut Lung teases.  
“ I still intend to restore Eiji’s memories” Ash informs him. 

Yut Lungs swallows his aching heart “ Your right of course a Witch and a Princess the idea is ridiculous” he answers.  
“ The idea of you and me is just not right” Ash agreed. 

“ Where’s Asuna?” Yut Lung asked 

“ That girl has been through a bad ordeal” Ash warns. 

“ And more girls will go through the same thing if I don’t talk to her” Yut Lung said harshly.

“ She’s in room 3,” Ash said. Yut Lung goes inside and Asuna is curled up in the corner muttering.

“ Asuna?” Yut Lung asked she picks her head up 

“ Yut Lung did Touga send you?” she asked hopefully 

“ Yes, he hopes you get well” the boy lies. 

She cries “ Tell him I’m sorry, I….I wasn’t Nobel”  
“It’s ok you were in a bad situation you told them what they wanted so you could survive. There’s no shame in that” the boy argues. “ You lied to Akira about what names you gave”  
Asuna cries harder the guilt tearing her up inside. 

“ You want to make for it don’t you?” Yut Lung coaxed “ To make it right?” 

“ Yes,” it’s so quiet he can barely hear it “ Your friends with Touga, I can trust you” Her big green eyes look at him hopefully. 

Yut Lung feels slightly bad about the manipulations suddenly. “ I won’t tell anyone you told” he promises. She hurls herself against him “ Thank you, I’m glad Touga has such a great friend”  
Yut Lung is struck dumb by the warmth of her hug even after she lets go of him. Then she swallows and tells him exactly what she screamed at Fox…

“ Keiko Sonoda?” Yut Lung approaches a girl with pigtails it had taken him a while to even associate the face with a name. Head of the party committee she was one of the only students who had come back from the previous term after the school had shut down for a time.  
She was currently shouting at the two girls beside her to work faster, harder. 

She looked shocked he even knew who she was. 

“ Can we talk privately?” Yut Lung asked her  
The two of them leave the clearing. 

“ I have reason to believe you may be the next target of this Witch Hunt” Yut Lung informs her. 

“ Me?” Keiko seemed shocked. 

“ I have a theory someone may have a grudge against Touga girls,” Yut Lung said. 

“ I’m not” there’s indignation in her voice. 

“ No, you never had the nerve to do more than stand and admire him from afar” Yut Lung says pleasantly. “ You just obsess over the idea of being with him” 

“ At least I’m not degrading myself for him!” Keiko snaps her gentle girl facade dropping. 

“ Ah! I see you think your better than the rest” The boy realizes. “ As long as he never touches you, then you can maintain an illusion of superiority,” he observes.

“ How would an ordinary girl like me avoid a Witch Hunt?” Keiko asks him, trying to hide the venom in her tone. 

“ Here’s a date to avoid classes” Yut lung says.

“ You want me to skip!” Keiko protested

“ You’ll miss even more classes if your taken away by Fox” the boy informs her. “ Your safety or your pride you choose?” he says carelessly then starts walking off…

Yut Lung sprawled out on his bed each forbidden item laid out his spellbook open. Touga lingering behind him as usual. “ Are you checking me out?” he asks with annoyance.  
“ Maybe a bit” the Redhead flirts. 

Yut Lung takes each item and chants over it so that it glows red by the time he’s done the boy collapses against his pillows.  
“ You put way too much strain on your body” Touga chided, reaching into his basket and producing a plate of food. 

“ I’m fine” Yut Lung insists.  
“ I’ve found you napping in the student council room before duels” Touga reminds him. The younger boy digs into the food after a small thank you. “You’re worse after the days we work at the soup kitchen.” Touga accuses. 

“It’s exhausting guiding Ohtori back into time” Yut Lung confesses. 

“ We could stop going” Touga suggests. 

“ No, Cain really needs this” Yut Lung feels Touga pull his feet so he can pull the blankets over him. 

“ I have so much homework” Yut Lung protests. 

“You’re not a machine, you need rest” Touga chides him. 

“ I can’t get to sleep too much on my mind” Yut Lung protests. 

“ Once upon a time in a land far away there was a stubborn witch who never slept” Touga recited. Yut Lung kicks him “ You want me to help you or not?” asked the redhead with annoyance.  
The younger boy nods and soon the sound of Touga’s deep voice lulls him to sleep…

The next day in class the usual chatter is absent. 

“It’s like being at a funeral” Sing commented 

“ Everyone’s on edge since Asuna” Yut Lung replies he just has to wait a little longer. Fox had a precise time he liked to enter the classroom and now. Right on time Fox and his volunteers marched into the classroom.  
The girls turned white as sheets Yut Lung starts muttering under his breath.  
“ Meyrin…” 

“ No no, I don….” then the girl nearly chocks on the worm that falls out of her mouth. It’s followed by another then another. Then another girl starts coughing worms. Another girl opens her mouth to scream and worms come out soon the whole room is filled with accused girls leaking worms from their mouths while everyone else including the teacher freaks out.  
Then several class reps ran into the classroom “ Mr. Fox help the witch has cursed our classroom!” “ Ours too!” “ And ours!”  
“ The witch has struck, she's angry!” cried one boy causing everyone to panic even more…

The dining hall is buzzing with nervous energy about the witches’ curse. 

“ At least there were no more girls taken,” Eiji says looking on the bright side. 

“ Fox was fucking pissed!” Sing exclaimed “ Everyone of his suspects cleared within the same hour.” 

“ You think the witch may be trying to help?” Cain brought up 

“ Or maybe she just doesn’t like others getting credit for her work” Sing commented. 

“ You think it’s over?” Eiji asked hopefully. 

“ I saw Fox inquire about absent girls,” the younger boy said glumly. 

Yut Lung bolts from his chair “ No I messed up!” he runs from the lunchroom and slips off to the girl’s dorm only to see the girls that decided to skip class lined up shivering in front of a malicious Fox. 

“ Take them away” their male classmates haul them away ignoring their protests and threats.  
He stops in front of Keiko 

“ Not this one,” the monster said casually 

“ Yuki she’s the one Yut Lung Lee took to that party.” Keiko said “ If you want to get to him take her” 

Yut Lung waits in the trees for Fox to send his boys away and emerges from the trees sneaking up behind him before Yut Lung can strike with his needle the monster grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. 

“ You didn’t make a sound, I’m almost impressed,” the man says before flipping Yut Lung on his back. 

“ I got the impression you are not allowed to move without your masters say so witch” Fox ads pleasantly. Yut Lung shoves a needle into the side of the man’s neck. “ You thought wrong”  
He leaps to his feet Keiko tries to run but the boy easily overtakes her and shoves a needle into her leg. “ You set Fox on Asuna and other Touga girls. You also reported which princesses had forbidden items. You were jealous that they were special and you were ordinary” 

Keiko scowls “ You think I care about those girls, no I wanted to destroy you”  
“ We’ve never interacted,” Yut Lung said taken back. 

“ You never noticed me but I saw the way Touga looked at you. At least Nanami was blood-related. What makes you so special?” Keiko demanded 

“ So I’m the one your jealous of, I understand fully. You make me sick” Yut Lung informed her. 

“ Like your any better than me I see how you pretend to be friends with Eiji Okumura. He sickens you, your so jealous of how perfect and special he is. Despite being on the student council your no prince like Touga. Your just a dirty little witch!” she yelled 

“ I’d rather be a witch than a pitiful girl like you. You look down on Touga’s harem but at least they’re honest about what they are. In fact, several of them tried to help me protect you. You're not worthy to lick the soles of their shoes.” Yut Lung smiles maliciously and plucks a bit of her hair “ And now I’m going to turn you into the insignificant bug you are” 

Yut Lung raises his hand only to be tackled from behind by Fox he freezes up. With a malicious chuckle, the man pulls a recorder out of his pocket and plays it “ I’d rather be a witch than a pitiful girl like you” 

It sinks in “ You deceived me” Yut Lung is full of horror. 

“ I caught you” Fox corrected with a laugh “ Now I’m going to show my quarry to the Chairmen”...

Dino Golzine played the recording and laughed “ Serves you right joining Akio against me. You young ones are ungrateful” 

“ Mr Golzine may I?” Fox’s eyes gleam Dino grins and nods.  
The Connel puts his hand against Yut Lungs’ chest and it feels like his entire being is being torn apart as Fox yanks the blade halfway out. Then with a twisted smile, he slams the blade back in and pulls it halfway out again. Yut Lung screams feeling every fiber of his soul cry for mercy as the abuse continues. The sight of Fox’s dilated pupils makes him want to cry. Golzine’s breathing gets heavier as he drinks in the sight. Then the Connel yanks out the blade one final time pinning it to his belt. It’s ten times worse Yut Lung feels incomplete like a huge chunk has been torn out of him. 

“ Give it back!” he demands 

“It’s mine now, remember” Fox informs him. 

“Please give it back” the boy begs; he couldn’t bear it if the sadistic bastard walked out with the most important piece of him. 

“ By morning everyone will know Yut Lung Lee is nothing but a filthy witch” Golzine gloats. Then he moves his hand down the sixteen-year-olds chest. He can feel the heat of that hand through his sweater. 

“ Bastard!” Ash Lynx’s fist slammed straight through Dino’s nose. He teeters with agony crossing his face. 

“ Ash!” Yut Lung gasps 

“ Are you alright?” the blond asks with concern

“ Fox took my sword,” Yut Lung says frantically. 

“ That’s inconvenient but your ok” Ash brings up 

“ No, you don’t understand I feel wrong!” The younger boy grabs at his jacket frantically. “ Incomplete” 

“ Fox ripped the soul from his sensitive little body” Dino gloats.

“ Your going to give Yut Lung his soul back you old geezer!” Ash spat 

“ A witches soul is a powerful weapon, one I intend to use to claim my bride” Golzine eyes the blond hungrily.  
Yut Lung puts himself in front of Ash glaring at Golzine. “ Soul or no soul you’ll have to go through me without turning into a crow” he smirked. He and Ash turn and walk out of Golzine’s office… 

The first day of classes and its all dark looks and whispers. It’s irritating but easy enough to ignore. Yut Lung avoids the leg that's sprawled to trip him nimbly. It’s pathetic he thinks maybe he and Touga can laugh about it later. The thought cheers him up and gets him through the rest of the day. The sneers and whispers continue to follow him all day. At Lunchtime the other student council members approach him. 

“It’s not true!” Eiji insisted “ Your not a witch you can’t be” 

“ I am actually” Yut Lung informs him, taking great delight in the horror of that expression. Feeling greatly cheered up by his encounter he approaches Touga. “ Can you believe how easily swayed people are?” he asked 

“ Who gave you permission to sit here?” Touga asked him cooly 

“ We’re friends” Yut Lung is completely thrown by his reaction. 

“ Do you think someone like me could ever be friends with a witch?” Touga laughs as the whole dining room joins him. 

“ Your popularity and your girls and your position mean more to you!” Yut Lung rages. Touga leans forward and whispers into his ear.

“ You thought I liked you? I just wanted you between my sheets but a dirty little witch isn’t worth spoiling my reputation for” 

Yut Lung shoves the older boy away from him “ Don’t touch Touga you filthy witch!” one of his girls slaps him sharply across the face.  
“ Yes don’t touch our prince” another girl strikes him. 

Yuki looks like she wants to say something but Sayaka gives her a stern look. Akira turns her head away. 

“ Beat it witch!” someone calls.  
“ Go away, we don’t want you here!” another person yells.  
“ Leave!”  
“ Go die!” 

“ Fine,” Yut Lung turns icy faced and walks out of the lunchroom but once he’s out in the Courtyard the mask drops, and he bolts back to the safety of his dorm he curls up under the blankets and stays there all day. How could he have been so stupid? He had seen the signs but he never put the clues together. 

Then there’s a knock at his door, Yut Lung opens it. 

“ Akio why are you here?” He asked 

“ I was concerned,” The Chairman said, “ Sing said you didn’t show up class” 

“ I’m sorry, I know the school’s reputation means a lot to you. I’ll…..” Akio cuts him off 

“ She had a hard time too, you know,” Akio said. “ Of course she didn’t make it easy” 

“ Your sister” Yut Lung realizes. 

“ Why don’t you come up to my office, I’ll except you from all classes” he promises…

Being in Akio’s astronomy tower has become comforting, Yut Lung realizes. Akio lets him pour his own wine this time and doesn’t cut him off like usual. Before long Yut Lung is buzzed and the whole story comes pouring out and before long he’s crying and ranting and sobbing again.  
Akio calmly hands him a tissue and when he’s done wiping his face. The man pulls him into his arms a gesture that normally would have had Yut Lung pulling back sharply. Since his brain is a bit fuzzy and the empty hole inside him feels bigger. He lets it happen the normal stiffness he has around the man is completely gone. The boy doesn’t even care about the air of danger that always surrounds his partner in crime. 

“ The world is cruel, they'll never accept you” Akio states. “ But here in the astronomy tower, you’ll always be welcome” 

Yut Lung looks at him gratefully. 

“ I could meet with you and Touga completely separate,” He offers. 

“ No need, he’s an ally to achieve our mutual goals” answers Yut Lung. 

“ I also need you on the villain's side. I can't trust Fox or Dino” Akio states. 

“ I’ll be your eyes and ears” Yut Lung promises “ If you’ll please excuse me I should be getting back to my dorm.” 

“ Early night,” Akio asked? 

“ A wicked one” Yut Lung corrects eyes gleaming

“ I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t kill anyone” Akio responds casually” At least not yet”…

Yut Lung endures the taunts and jabs and shoves the whole morning. Then in the dining hall in front of the entire student body, he waltzes in.  
The whole lunchroom goes completely silent at the sight of him. 

“ I thought we said you’re not welcome here,” said Kekio boldly. 

“ I don’t know what gave you the impression I’d value the opinion of a fly like you. Just one in a swarm of plain annoying creatures.” 

Kekio looks like she’s been punched. 

“ People are the worst selfish, callous, indifferent, greedy, full of pride, and hate. We’re so quick to turn on one another. I should have known better but I forgot” Yut Lung plasters on a face of indifference. 

“ You cursed the girls!” one boy shouted. 

“ I recognize quite a few familiar faces from Fox’s squad. Protecting the girls, Give me a break, you're just a bunch of pampered brats playing prince!” Yut Lung spots Vernon “ You your so dim-witted you can’t even fathom the idea Akira just wants to get away from you” he pauses 

“ I love Akira!” Vernon whines 

“ You don’t even respect her, she’s just a trophy to put in a glass case” Yut Lung sneers. “ And dear Akira so willing to let several girls be tortured so you can find your witch” 

“ What the heck Akira!” Yuki exclaimed 

“ You judge me for being a pretender, toady, an illusion but every single one of you are.” Yut Lung lazily points his finger at several of his classmates. “ You must have been secretly so gleeful to find out there was a witch. Someone you can compare your pathetic, broken selves to and feel superior.” he’s silent so every word sinks in.

“ I’ll use my magic mirror to reflect your black hearts back at you! I’ll build gingerbread houses with your insecurities and use your fears to ice the gumdrops” the boy finishes.  
Then someone spits on him. Yut Lung turns to the person only to see Eiji holding out a tissue. He hears Sing yell and runs after the person who spat on him fist raised. Someone goes to shove him only for Lao and Cain to give them a mean look. 

Yut Lung is shocked and touched but he holds it together and continues “ Let’s start with Ohtori’s top prince” the boy pulls out a strand of red hair and looks directly at its owner.  
“ You really shouldn’t have draped yourself across a witches bed so many times” Yut Lung smiles coldly as a flicker of fear touches Touga’s eyes. “ Or let me braid that mane of yours'' Yut Lung wants him to hurt! Ash who never saw him, Sing and Blanca who choose Ash’s radiance over his pitiful shadow. All pale in comparison to this boy right here. Yut Lung chants in rhythm to the echo of the memory of Touga’s cruel words. 

You actually thought I liked you? I just wanted you between my sheets but a dirty little witch isn’t worth spoiling my reputation for  
I could never be friends with a witch  
His power explodes inside Touga the boy lets out a groan of pain. 

“ Touga!” a gaggle of girls surround him. 

“ Ahhhhhhh Touga your hair!” one girl squeaks sure enough his gorgeous red locks are falling out of his head.  
Yut Lung turns around and walks out of the lunchroom. The sound of screams echoing in his ears. It's not nearly enough and it never will be but that’s ok he has an eternity ...

Yut Lung waits in Golzines office.  
The perverted old man grins at the sight of him. “ Here to beg for your soul back?” his wrinkled hand tilts up Yut Lung’s chin. “ I think we can come to an arrangement” The boy shoves his hand away. Fox looks amused by his daring. 

“ I’m joining your team” he states. 

“ You betrayed me, for a younger man. Why should I give you another chance?” Dino demands.

That sword is a physical extension of my will” Yut Lung explains as he runs his hands through the edges of his hair. “ You need me to power it” 

“ Others before me have wielded an unwilling blade,” Dino informs him. 

“ Not one powered by a witches soul” Yut Lung sits on his desk angeling his body suggestively. This is what they want from him. “ I’ll lead you to victory too, Ash” he tempts. “ Only then can you reach eternity” 

Golzine licks his lips.

“ A token of friendship on your part” Fox cuts in “ The other duelists bring them to us so we may have their blades as well”

Yut Lung feels his heartbreak. Love, friendship, those things aren’t for witches. He’s been seen and still deemed unworthy of anything but lust. Boys like Eiji soft, pure, athletic boys were worthy of love, boys like him aren’t. It's time to wake up and cast aside his delusions they never really liked him anyway.

“ Of course they’ll be yours during the next duel” Yut Lung promises, unable to even bring himself to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Touga/ Yut Lung fallout was going to be nastier but Yut Lung was having a terrible time anyway so I lessened it. 
> 
> I've never been a big Keiko Sonoda fan I do find her very interesting though. Honestly, every Utena character is so laired. So maybe that influences how I see her. Honestly, I don't like any of Nanami's friends. I know Nanami is no saint but some of her issues might have to do with the fact other girls saw her as a meal ticket to her older brother/status/power. I know some fans think the Black Rose duels just brought out the worst in Keiko but she really seemed to like the sense of power she got from hurting Anthy and later Nanami. 
> 
> It's a theme in Utena that individuals frustrated with their place in the patriarchal system find targets for that rage.   
>  As for Yut Lung disliking her, I get the impression Yut doesn't like injustice though his jealousy gets in the way of this view and his response to injustice is to murder a crap ton of people. It's still an aspect of his character that he believes bad people should get Karma including himself. 
> 
> So what do you guys think of Yuki, Akira, and Sayaka? I feel bad for Touga's princesses because either they really do think he loves them or are well aware their nothing to him, but put up with it just the same. Given Ohtori's system, is a breeding ground for resentful, frustrated girls to seek validation from princely figures.   
> I can see why Touga has so many ladies willing to put up with his mess. What are they going to do complain about the most popular boy in school cheating on them in a school setting that is fine looking the other way when Anthy got beat on?


	9. the bird prince part 2

Yut Lungs has become cold and snappish to the rest of the group. Cain and Lao have had to be stopped by Sing from punching him quite a few times this week. His tongue which once spoke sweet encouraging words is now venomous. Which is why the time has come to address his behavior. 

“ Yut Lung you turned Tougas Princesses Lunch to maggots,” Eiji says. 

“ You can’t pretend their innocent.” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Still it’s not right what you’re doing!” Eiji exclaims 

“ Right! Was it right for them to use and cast me aside!” the younger boy yelled 

“Does this make you happy frightening everyone?” Eiji asked 

“ You have a point” Yut Lung walks over to Andrew, a member of the fencing team who gazes at him fearfully “ What do you want?” he asked 

“ Now is that any way for a brave Prince to act?” Yut Lung mocks “ Vernon is your rival to win the championship is he not?”  
Andrew’s face darkens. 

“ I can make sure you win” Yut Lung offers his seductive tone reminds Eiji disturbingly of the time he offered to be Eiji’s sword. 

“ What’s your price?” Andrew asked Yut Lung walks over and whispers something in his ear. The other boy looks horrified. “ No, I….I couldn’t” he protests. 

“ Very well then” Yut Lung turns and walks away. 

“ Wait! You can give me my dearest wish?” Andrew shouts after him. 

“ I am a witch, remember” Yut Lung replies. He's like a jungle cat sleek and deadly. 

“We have a deal,” the boy said then hurries away. 

“ Dear Eiji is right I should be doing more than amusing myself,” Yut Lung said. 

“ How could you?” Eiji can’t continue 

“ Everyone at this academy processes secret malice in their hearts. The smiles, the manners are all to mask their true intentions.” Yut Lung states a matter of factly.  
“ Yut Lung I know you’re mad about Touga” 

“ Don’t say his name!” Yut Lung burst out. “ I don’t want to hear that name ever again, I’m going to erase his very memory from these halls!”  
“ I could talk to him for you maybe you two could make up and be…….”

“ You never listen! You stupid Japanese!” Yut Lung laughs “ You think Touga liked either of us? My now naive you are. We were nothing more than sexual conquests”  
“ That that can’t be true!” Eiji exclaims, 

Yut Lung puts a hand on the older boys heart “ I was going to have him break this, now I don’t think I will” 

“ What are you talking about?” Eiji feels confusion seeps through him. 

Yut Lung turns his back and walks away from Eiji. The older runs after him “ Yut Lung” he grabs the younger boys’ arm.  
“ Don’t touch me!” Then Eiji can see the truth in his eyes, the utter disgust. 

Yut Lung yanks his hand out of Eiji’s grip and storms off down the halls without a glance backward. 

Eiji sinks to the ground tears start to leak from his eyes and a whail bursts from his throat. He finally thought he found someone to accept and believe in him despite his worthlessness only to find it was a lie. 

“ Sounds like you're greatly distressed,” said a voice Eiji turns to see a boy with pink hair cut to the neck. He has a white rose pinned to his shirt. 

“ I’m sorry” Eiji feels embarrassed. 

“It’s alright it’s the second time I’ve seen a person's tears. Yet they still fascinate me” the boy states. 

“ I’m Eiji Okamura” he introduces himself. 

“ Professor Nemuro, I’m the school’s Counselor” he explained 

What he’s younger than me Eiji thinks. 

“ You must be really smart then” Eiji beamed at him. 

“ Yes, come this way” Nemuro commanded.

‘ Hang on Why should I follow you anywhere? I don’t even know you?” Eiji argues. 

“You know something isn’t right you can sense it” Nemuro states.

Eiji realizes the other boy is right there has been a sense of wrongness he’s been brushing off lately…

The two of them end up passing a bunch of chairs with finger arrows pointing to a door. 

“ You want me to though that?” Eiji asked, looking uneasily at how much black was behind it. 

“ Sometimes a journey into the darkness is necessary to find the answers you seek” Nemuro replied. 

“ If you turn out to be some fucked up serial killer I’m kicking your ass” Eiji promises before going through the door. He turns to find Nemuro has vanished. “ Kicking your ass!” Eiji repeats it takes him a moment to realize the door has lead into an elevator. There’s a picture of a girl with pink hair pinned to the wall and then a voice echoes through the elevator.  
“ Hello, Eiji don’t be alarmed its only me” its Nemuro’s voice. 

“ Is this how you counsel people?” Eiji demanded, nearly jumping out of his skin.

“ I suppose it's a little unorthodox, students tend to be more honest with a disembodied voice,” Nemuro said. 

“ What now?” Eiji asked 

“ I’d just let you talk but someone has tampered with your memories” the other boy informs him. 

“ That’s not possible but how!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ Magic,” Nemuro says. 

“ But the only one who has magic is….No, he wouldn’t!” Then Eiji is hit with the memory of those eyes burning with “ He hates me, Yut Lung only pretended to be my friend” he realizes “ There was something off about someone so beautiful and confident willing to devote themselves to someone as pathetic as me. I wanted it so badly to be true” Eiji feels his throat tighten. As the elevator stops.

“ Witches magic merely clouds the mind; your original memories are still there,” Nemuro explained from directly behind him. “ Are you sure you want the haze lifted? What you find may be more painful than you imagine” 

“ Am I to accept being a witches puppet instead!” Eiji exclaims 

“ I do understand your only path is to escape this place” The two of them leave the elevator only to arrive in a room lined with strange boxes on its walls. 

Nemuro picks up a green rose “ I’m going to place this on your heart I’ll unlock your memories” 

Eiji nods and the other boy does so suddenly Eiji falls to his knees clutching his head as the jumble of pictures and thoughts flood his head too fast and incomprehensible to absorb. He spends the next several seconds dizzy and disoriented. Then when it stops it all comes back. “ Ash!” he exclaims…

“ I know there was another man with Yut Lung, maybe it was Blanca” Eiji mused after finishing his story some of the details are fuzzy but he knows one thing. “ This is all Yut Lung and Golzine’s fault!” 

“ Perhaps” Nemuro muses. 

“ Somehow he became a witch and he’s keeping Ash prisoner like some kind of Captive Princess. I’ve been so cruel to him” Eiji feels guilty. He has to make this right.  
“ You can give the others their memories back,” the older boy said. 

“ I’ll draw too much attention, for now, you can't let on you remember” Nemuro suggested. 

“ I see, thank you for everything,” Eiji said gratefully. 

“ This is the start we need to meet once a week” Nemuro states. 

“ That’s too long I have to get Ash and the others out of here!” Eiji insists. 

“It’s not simple to escape Ohtori academy,” the other boy says calmly fixing his spectacles. 

“ I’ll find a way to break Yut Lung’s curse and save everyone,” Eiji says with determination…

“ Ash! Ash!” Eiji runs into the boy’s arms “ I’m sorry, I swore I’d stay by your side forever and I broke that promise” he whispers. 

“ Eiji….you remember!” Ash’s eyes light up.

“ Forgive me, forgive me” Eiji cries 

“It’s all right Eiji it wasn’t your fault” Ash coaxes. 

“ Golzine and Yut Lung have to be stopped from winning,” Eiji says. 

“ You cannot participate in the game Eiji its too dangerous” Ash argued.

“ I have to reach eternity before either of them to save you” the other boy insists.

“ No, Eiji you don’t know what he’s capable of” Ash insisted. 

“ There’s another villain isn’t there,” Eiji realizes. The blond falls silent “ Why do you insist on keeping secrets?” the older boy exclaimed with frustration. 

“ I only wish to protect you” Ash states. 

“ You can’t I swore myself to Yut Lung” Eiji remembers with a shiver. Then his eyes fell on the books on Ash’s bedside table curiously he picks one up and flips to the title page. To Ash from a most wicked fiend 

“ Ash, why are you displaying his gifts?” Eiji demands 

“ I was bored, what does it matter where they came from?” Ash asked 

“ How could you accept anything from that monster! He struck Touga bald!”  
Ash chuckles. 

“ You think it’s funny he’s been terrorizing other students?” Eiji demands

“ Come to think of it I haven’t seen Yut Lung in weeks” Ash muses. Is it Eiji’s imagination or is there concern in his tone?  
“ Who cares, he's a terrible person” Eiji reminds him. 

“ Your right I Shouldn’t concern myself with a witch,” Ash says as if snapping himself out of something…

The group stands in the student council room. Cain and Lao are still not speaking to Yut Lung. Sing, Eiji was disappointed to see was still by his side. Even before the memory erase Sing had refused to see Yut Lung was gomi or as English speakers would say garbage. Enters Touga wearing a baseball cap he appears to have borrowed. The others snicker at the sight. 

“ I know we’ve had our differences of late” the Redhead starts. 

“ You trashed Yut Lung in front of the whole school for being a witch you pompous jackass!” Lao roars. 

Yut Lung looks rather shocked, Eiji seeth’s at him. 

“ He’s not internally innocent either” Touga argues. 

“ You mean when he lashed out with magic! After you let the whole school know he was fair game” Cain stated. “ I get the reputation thing but he’s part of your group” the older boy reminds him. 

“ Not anymore this is the last duel he participates in” Touga stated. “ After this duel your off the student council, Ash will take your place” 

Yut Lung laughs “ I give you credit you know how to strike back after a blow” 

Eiji sees the hate in his eyes. Then it hits him, could Touga be a friend? He must have discovered Yut Lung’s evil and decided not to stand for it. Maybe it was drastic using his status as a witch to get the whole school to reject him, but the noble boy must be trying to protect the other students. Eiji feels treacherous as he blushes over the redhead. 

“ Then I quit too” Sing declares. 

“ No, you must stay and fight that’s an order” Yut Lung argues. 

Why does Yut Lung want Sing to stay? Eiji wonders. “ Sing is right we should all quit in protest of this unfair rule” 

Yut Lung’s face gives nothing away but Eiji bets his blood is boiling.

“ No one else is leaving the Council! Now Eiji draw Yut Lung’s sword” 

“ No! I’m sorry I kept it from all of you. Golzine took my soul sword” Yut Lung says softly. 

Sneaky, disgusting snake witch Eiji thinks what are you up to? 

“ Then we’ll have to go after it,” Touga said. 

“ You think that’s a good idea Touga san?” Eiji asked 

“ Of course you can’t fight without your weapon” the redhead insists

“ Why should we trust you?” Cain asked 

“It’s Touga San! He’s the one who got hurt for us remember!” Eiji argued. 

The others fall silent…

Five minutes and there on the dueling field walking through the enchanted forest. 

“ Yut Lung you take the lead” Touga ordered cooly. “ Don’t look so surprised I’d never let a petty squabble get in the way of a clear goal” 

Yut Lung grits his teeth “ No your the last person to let anything get in the way of your objective” 

What is Touga doing?” Eiji wonders as they follow behind Yut Lung.  
“It’s his soul sword he’s the only one who can sense it” Touga responds to his look. 

The witch stops in front of two roads; one signpost has the picture of two hands holding a heart with a crown between them. The other has the picture of an ancient-looking lantern “ Go on Yut Lung, choose a path” Touga says voice laced with amusement. The way the redhead stands behind the evil boy suggests a kind of intimacy. 

“ We need to split up, we'll cover more ground that way” Yut Lung argues. “ Sing, Lao, and Cain can take the hand path. Big brother, Eiji I, and Touga will take the lantern path” 

“ We’re not splitting up,” Touga said sharply “ You get one choice” 

“ Lantern path,” said Yut Lung after a moment of quiet. Touga nods and all of them head down it. They walk a little way before the forest ground gives way under them and they fall into a huge net. 

“ Shit! you guys ok?” Sing who managed to avoid the pit calls down to them. “ Hold on I’ll get you guys out of there” 

“ That won’t be happening I'm afraid” than before Eiji or the others can yell a warning Fox grabs Sing and shoves a huge claw across his skinny neck. Golzine shows up in ogre form with several slimy goblins that Eiji doesn’t recognize. “ Take them out and tie them up,” he says, flashing a horrible grin…

They each were cut loose and bound humiliatingly one by one in their human forms Lao and Cain could take them but in these monster forms, Golzine and his people are very strong. Golzine reaches for Yut Lung. 

“ Can I stop playing damsel now?” the younger boy asks 

That little fucker!  
“ You sold us out!” Eiji raged. 

“ Actually dear Eiji I was never on your side” Yut Lung corrected. 

“ What are you saying, Yue?” Sing gasps 

“ He was one of the fairy tale villains all along,” Touga said dryly. 

“ You pretended to be one of us!” Cain raged 

“ How could you screw over your people like that!” Lao snarls

“ Four princes as promised now your end of the deal” Goldzine removes Yut Lung’s naginata from his belt and shoves it roughly back into his chest. The boy’s face tightens with pain then is replaced by a cold expression. “ If that’s all I’ll be taking my leave” 

“We have a little gift for you” Golzine smiles and his men drag forward a familiar blond boy

“ Ash!” Eiji yells

“ You treacherous snake!” Ash bellows before he’s thrown at Yut Lung’s feet. 

“ What’s this” Yut Lung said coldly

“ You helped us win it’s only right you get the prize” Fox coaxes. 

Ash continues to spit insults at him “ I don’t want a prize” Yut Lung mutters uncomfortably. 

“ See Fox, the little whore wouldn’t know what to do with something so exquisite. I know exactly how to treat a wild cat” Golzine’s eyes gleam with hunger. 

“ Don’t you touch him asshole!” Eiji yells 

“ Pervert!” Sing shouts. 

“ I’ll take him” Yut Lung decides “ If you’ll excuse me I’ll get the Rose Bride to his new quarters” 

“ You think I’m going anywhere with you!” Ash demands Yut Lung leans down and whispers something to him. Those green eyes deflate and that blond’s head slumps.  
“ Now come Ash” Yut Lung orders and starts off and the blond follows behind him. 

“ Ash! Ash no don’t go with him!” Eiji bellows

“ I’m sorry Eiji, I have to keep you safe” then both boys leave the clearing. It hurts when Golzine yanks his sword, it hurts, even more, when he has to watch Cain, Sing, Touga, and Lao suffer. Fox twisted their blades at least three times before he pulled each out. The group manages to free themselves after the villains take off, cackling with their spoils. 

Sing starts crying “ How could he?” the youngest boy asks Lao comforts him. 

“ what have I done” whispers Touga softly…

Eiji barges into Nemuro’s office“ Yut Lung has Ash! We have to save him!” 

“ Sit down and explain to me properly what’s going on” Nemuro replies 

Eiji does by the time he does the other boy nods “ I see” 

“ You see? How can you be so calm? What are you a robot?” Eiji demands 

“ I used to be at least I thought I was” the other boy responds. 

“ You said you wanted to help me! Then help me save Ash” Eiji tries.  
Nemuro nods…

Eiji stands outside the elevator folding his arms “ This isn’t what I had in mind” 

“ What did you have in mind?” Nemuro asked him 

He falls silent realizing he doesn’t quite know.

Nemuro pulls out a green rose “ I’ve carefully cultivated it to protect against Yut Lung’s magic”  
Eiji reaches for it only for Nemuro to shake his head. 

“ Your not ready to wear this rose, you must stick with your red one for now” the other boy argues. 

“ How can going into that elevator allow me to wear the Rose!” Eiji protests 

“ Step into the elevator” Nemuro orders. 

Eiji reluctantly does so the other boy disappears from behind him and he can hear his voice echo through the elevator. 

“ What do I do now?” Eiji asked 

“ Just talk say whatever comes to your mind,” Nemuro says 

“ My name is Eiji Okumura I grew up in a small village in Izumo. When my friend Ibe invited me on a trip to New York my life changed forever. I met a boy called Ash Lynx. He was beautiful tall blond with the brightest green eyes” 

“ Deeper” Nemuro coaxed. 

“ Ever since I was a child. I’ve had this ugly voice in my head. It tells me that I’m useless. I’m a lie but no one outside of my family noticed. So I always worked extra hard to keep up the illusion. I put extra effort into everything I did, but it never felt like enough! I pushed and pushed until I collapsed. My body was just as much of a burden as the rest of me. I was so ashamed I ran away to New York. Ash saw me at my lowest as I struggled to do the slightest thing for him. I was nothing more than a pawn, my very existence put him in danger but Ash never hated me. He thought I was the best person in the world. I want no need to honor that by saving him at any cost!” Eiji shouts passionately  
The elevator screeches to a halt and Nemuro appears behind him “ That’s enough for today”...

“ Please help me stop Yut Lung!” Eiji bows to Touga “ That’s why you acted the way you did. You suspected him of being a villain” 

“ Of course” Touga responds. 

“ I’m sorry for having doubted you,” Eiji says with shame.

“ If you want to make up for it you could challenge our resident witch to a duel” Touga presents.

“ So I can get Ash back” Eiji realizes. 

“ Exactly” Touga coaxes. 

“ He’s trying to get to Eternity first. I hate to think what he’d do with the power to have his every wish granted” Eiji shivered. 

“ That’s exactly why we have to stop him and Golzine” The redhead agreed. “ No one else knows the threat they pose, I need you, Eiji Okamura” ...

Eiji walks into Nemuro’s office. 

“ Eiji we’re not scheduled until Friday” the pink-haired boy argued. 

“ This isn’t about our sessions,” The older boy produces a lunch box. “ I thought maybe we could share” 

“ I haven’t had company in a long time,” Nemuro admits. Eiji sits down and opens the lunch box. 

“Let’s see I have some katsudon” the boy presented. 

“ Your lucky to have a girlfriend who makes such delicious meals,” Nemuro says. 

“ Girlfriend, no, I made it,” Eiji said awkwardly. “ My father was ill and my mom wasn’t home a lot, due to extra shifts at the canning factory. I learned to cook and do housework, I know it’s not conventional for a guy” he paused. 

“ In all my years studying I’ve come to realize I don’t know the world, as well as I, thought” Nemuro stated. “ I spent more time among my books then peers” 

“ I’ve always been an active kid once my mom beat me with her broom because I climbed the roof on the oldest building in the town on a dare!” Eiji laughed at the memory.

Then he tells Nemuro several tales of his newly remembered adventures of New York. He talks of Dino and gang wars and hallucination drugs.  
Nemuro seemed curious about Banana Fish, how it worked, and its effects. He even came up with a few theories of his own. 

“ You sound a lot braver than I was,” Nemuro said with a half-smile. 

“ It was stupid,” Eiji said quietly. 

“ You put yourself down a lot” Nemuro observed. 

“ I’m sorry nothing I ever do feels good enough” Eiji admitted. 

“ You know there was once a boy at this school who strove for perfection. He intended to make a wonderful machine one that would obtain Eternity” 

“ Did he succeed?” Eiji asked 

“ In a sense, he killed 100 of his classmates as sacrifices and became trapped by the half-memories of his deed,” Nemuro said with melancholy. 

“ Sounds like something Yut Lung would do” Eiji commented in distaste. 

“ Why do you dislike him so much?” the pink-haired boy asked “ The stories you’ve told me have far worse characters but you don’t have nearly the revulsion for Dino or Arthur” 

Eiji realized to his discomfort the other boy was right he bristled “ So I don’t have a right to dislike the asshole that kidnapped me?” 

“ No, but it’s curious Yut Lung is the one who stands out to you” Nemuro replies. 

“ I just hate him ok!” Eiji snapped 

“You’re going to duel him then?” Nemuro asked 

“ I have too so I can get Ash back” Eiji argues. 

“ I see so how do you make this recipe?” Nemuro asked 

Lighting up the other boy starts happily giving the other boy cooking tips…

Shadow girl one appears “ Look I’ve made a new friend” she holds the shadow of a lion by the leash”: 

“ Are you sure he’s the right friend for you?” asked the second shadow girl 

“ I’m not his first friend so he has the experience,” said the first shadow girl 

“ Are they still friends?” the second shadow girl asked 

“ He says they didn’t work out,” said the first shadow girl

Then the lion burps out a shriveled pair of boots. 

Eiji walks right on by them without a second glance. 

Then he notices a huge crowd in front of the school's infirmary " What's going on Cain?" Eiji asked nervously 

" Touga got injured in fencing class they said it was Andrew" 

Andrew, Yut Lung had whispered in his ear earlier Eiji thinks with horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eiji is starting to get therapy and make a new friend. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you're scratching your head over the Mikage/Nemuro thing honestly I know a lot of fans think he graduated but I honestly thought he was a ghost Akio banished after he was done with him. I think he either burned himself along with the other boys or Akio killed him that's always been my theory. 
> 
> Yut Lung really is a little shit I don't hate Touga I swear, I just think Yut would really go after someone who betrayed him.


	10. Once there was a Rose Bride part 2

“ What are you wearing?” says the first shadow girl 

“ Do you like it?” asked the second Shadow girl

“ A red skirt and purple top really don’t go together,” said the third shadow girl 

“ But both colors are so cute!” the second Shadow girl insisted. 

“ I’m not speaking to you asshole!” Ash scowls 

“It's your right but you have to put up with whatever I make for Dinner” Yut Lung reminds him. 

“ Does it matter you can’t cook for shit!” Ash reminds him remembering the burned rice and half raw chicken from the horrendous first attempt.  
“ You won’t eat Akio’s cooking,” the younger boy says with exasperation. 

“ I’m not touching anything Lucifer made!” the blond insisted. 

“ Fine, I’ll make you a salad” Yut Lung said he lays out vegetables and starts chopping them.

“ Why didn’t you want me as your bride?” Ash asked him 

“ I thought you weren’t speaking to me” the younger boy smirks. 

Smug little brat! Why did he want to kiss him again? Ash blamed his teenage hormones terrible or not Yut Lung was easy on the eyes. It’s not like he actually liked spending time with the other boy or anything. 

“ There’s no one else to talk to in this dam place. Everyone hates you now” Ash reminds him.

“ I’m going to have dinner with Akio this Friday” Yut Lung informs. 

“ You know Lucifer’s trying to get into your bed right?” Ash asked him 

“ Oh because that’s all I’m worth right a quick fuck! Must be this old and messed up to ride the Chinese boy who wishes he died with his mother!” both boys look at each other and burst out laughing hysterically...

“ Yueeee! I’m bored!” Ash whined the truth was those dam swords were acting up again. He needed anything to distract him from the pain that twisted his limbs like corkscrews. “ I’m busy” Yut Lung is hunched over the paper writing an essay. 

“ I finished that four hours ago,” the blond said 

“ We don’t all have your brains, Ash” Yut Lung said wearily. 

“ Aren’t you smart too?” Ash asked 

“ I’m not on your level, my areas are more limited,” the younger boy says. “ Which is why I need quiet!” Ash catches the pillow sailing towards him with a cocky wink.  
“ When your done then will you check out the new game, I found?” the blond asked 

He gets another pillow in response this one actually hits his face... 

The next day at school Ash waits by the fountain. Yut Lung apparently forgot his spellbook and ran back to the dorm. The blond sighs right before a punch knocks him back into the fountain. Not again he was tired of these assholes! 

Ash crawls to his feet glaring. 

“ What was that for you bastard!” 

“It's bad enough we have a boy Rose Bride but the fact you got a seat on the student council!” one boy shouts angrily 

“ I worked my ass off to even qualify,” said another boy. 

A girl glares and slaps him, the swords in his back put him in so much pain he can barely stand. “ what did you do to my boyfriend? He keeps saying he wishes he could be a duelist and win you!’ 

Another girl slaps and kicks him if he was at full strength Ash would kick all their asses but now the pain from his weakened body and the fresh attacks blurs his vision. He lets out an involuntary whimper. 

Then he hears cries of panic “It's the witch!” 

“ WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ASH!” Yut Lung shouts 

The other students scatter like mice. 

“ Ash! Ash! Here for the pain”, the blond feels something pressed to his lips and drains it. It takes a few minutes but then he feels the agony lessen. 

“ Ash say something please” Yut Lung’s dark eyes are full of worry. 

“ I hate being a fucking Rose Bride what sadistic bastard came up with this shit!” Ash swore blinking tears away. 

“ I’m going to hunt down every single one of them!” Yut Lung vowed furiously 

“ I’m fine, it's not the first time it's happened” Ash shrugs. 

“ What do you mean you’ve been attacked before by students?” Yut Lung’s eyes widened 

“ Since the duels started every asshole with a grudge decided, I’m their punching bag” Ash reveals. 

“ You didn’t tell anyone because of your pride, you didn’t want to look weak” Yut Lung catches on. “ Let's get you back to the dorms”  
“ I….”  
“ Its obvious you're in pain luckily I know some tricks” Yut Lung informs him…

“ Let me get this straight, you're going to lessen my pain by putting needles in my skin?” Ash 

“ Acupuncture it's said to balance the body's energy, modern science tells us it merely causes the body to release….” 

Ash cuts him off “ Serotonin the feel-good chemical that eases pain” he finished. 

“ Tell me where it hurts the most” Yut Lung's voice is soothing. 

Ash tells him the areas and after a while, he has to admit he is starting to feel better.

“ Sing knew about it didn’t he?” Yut Lung remarked 

“ I asked him not to tell, oh that feels good!” the blond admits 

“ I also know how to offer a soothing massage,” the young boy adds. 

“ You were wasted on those sleazy politicians” Ash declared. 

Yut Lung laughed “ I can give you a potion with some devils crawl root” 

“ That would help with the back pain” Ash agreed. 

“ When did it start?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Last night” Ash admitted. 

“ So when you wanted to play, I’m sorry” the younger boy sounds deeply guilty… 

“ Three hundred questions and you haven’t gotten one wrong” Yut Lung remarks in admiration as they sit in front of the game. 

“ I’m impressed, most people can't last this long against me” Ash admits. 

“ My mother used to play these kinds of games with me. I lost every time but I always learned something. She taught me that every loss helps you plan for a future victory” Yut Lung revealed. 

“ I bet she was smart like you” Ash smiles. 

“ I'm nothing compared to you or her,” the other boy argues.

“ I couldn’t do for myself what you did today,” Ash points out. “ You have your own set of skills”  
Yut Lung flushes at the compliment and looks at his hands, definitely cute the treacherous thought slips to the forefront of Ash’s mind. 

“ Do you know her name?” Ash asked quickly 

“ No, for a while I thought it was Whore” Yut Lung said casually. 

“ She was like us” Ash realized. 

“ My father bought her when she was ten” Yut Lung responds. “ He had a few others but his wife was a very jealous woman. No one could prove anything the females on her side of the family were the poison wielders. My mother only survived because she was allergic to the soup which she gave to another concubine, she was always sharing her food” 

Ash sat and listened with a small amount of envy to stories about Yut Lung’s mom. 

“ I never knew my own mom; she walked out on me when I was a kid” the blond admitted. “ My father tolerated me”

“ I’m sorry no one should feel unwanted by their families,” Yut Lung said knowingly. 

“ It was my fault when I was four my father took me to the fair. There was a face painter, offering blue butterflies skulls and pirate daggers. So, I asked if I could have a pirate butterfly” Ash said. 

“ The face painter said yes. Then my dad got mad and insisted I have a skull. 

I threw a fit after I got a pirate skull on my cheek. I really wanted that Pirate butterfly. Afterward, he always looked at me with this suspicion” Ash admitted. “ I think that’s why he didn’t take my side. When my coach did those things.” 

“ Ridiculous a Butterfly is just a Butterfly and it can be a Pirate if you want” Yut Lung declares. “ And if that’s the reason your father ignored your pain, he’s the one who should be ashamed”  
“ You know there’s a Butterfly called a Pipevine Swallowtail they grow up to be full of poison to protect themselves” Ash muses. 

“ Why bring this up?” Yut Lung asked 

“ I think I have a new favorite Butterfly,” Ash declared slyly. 

Yut Lung looks rather flustered in response to his words and the blond has to admit he kind of enjoys that look on that normally aloft face... 

“ Come back here you bastard!” Ash yells chasing after a laughing Yut Lung his hair bright blue…

Ash hears Yut Lung whimpering in his sleep as he tosses and turns violently and gently shakes him awake. “ What do you want me to do?” the younger boy clings to him.  
“ You want me to stay all right” the blond's voice is soft. Yut Lung’s grip tightens on him fiercely and Ash finds to his amazement he no longer finds the other boys touch unbearable…

Ash takes advantage of the younger boy's slumber to flip through his spellbook. 

“ What are you doing this is about Kanae Ohtori again” Yut Lung realized with a yawn. 

“ I found a spell. It allows a sleeper to leave their body temporarily” Ash pleads. 

“ Why do you even care?” Yut Lung asks rubbing his eyes 

“ The way she was treated it's not fair” Ash states. 

“ Is that why you were nice to me? You want me to do a spell for you?” Yut Lung’s eyes are cold.  
“ No! ” Ash protests but he’s too late as the door slams shut dam it!...

“ Ash! Don’t forget your claw tea” Yut Lung says matter of factly. Glaring at the few kids who are a little too close to Ash for his liking. 

“ You're making me look bad!” the blond complained 

“ Judging by the frequency of attacks, they had no respect for you in the first place” Yut Lung points out. 

“ I wish you weren’t so blunt!” Ash lamented

“ Excuse me as your resident school wicked witch I have an announcement to make” Yut Lung clears his throat. 

“You're going to turn the entire student body into snails?” Asked one boy  
“ No, I….”  
“ You're going to cause all the girls' toenails to grow together?” one girl asked 

“ No where do you get these ideas?” Yut Lung asked them in bewilderment

A group of kids looks at him silently as if he’s an ax murder. 

“ The Rose Bride is under my protection if someone wins the next duel. I’ll still rain Hell upon anyone who touches Ash” Yut Lung promises.  
“I’ll help him because I’m no girl!” Ash adds 

Yut Lung strides past him to the dining hall and Ash is forced to trail after him. Yes, he’s still mad and being passive aggressive about it.  
Still, Ash has no choice “ I wasn’t using you, I didn’t even know about the spell till today” 

Yut Lung sighs “ I’m still not doing it” 

“ You're afraid of upsetting Akio” Ash realizes. 

“ No the Universe that turns princesses into Rose Brides” Yut Lung corrected. 

“ I am a Rose Bride already,” Ash reminds him. 

“ Maybe next you’ll be a Rose Bush!” Yut Lung snaps “ You need to think before acting recklessly” 

“ I’ve seen no evidence of this world having the ability to punish,” Ash said. 

“ Fox put you in the hospital because I let you act as a Prince” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Fox was a vicious bastard and I was untrained” Ash cannot believe the other boy's fixation on superstition. 

“ I tried to help the girls and got my soul sword taken away” Yut Lung adds. 

“ But the Witch Hunt started because you acted as a Witch enchanting Golzine. You were taken trying to curse Keiko. Those times you were acting like a witch. This proves this world doesn’t operate on a role rewards system” Ash argues. 

“ Except, I'm the wicked witch in fairy tales. It never ends well for us” Yut Lung said casually. 

Ash suddenly remembers all the gruesome punishments the witches at the end of the stories got could Yut Lung have been tricked into damming himself?  
The thought turns his blood to ice. He didn't even know what Akio wanted from any of them.  
Maybe Ash really was dying and Yut Lung was on the witch's path to a hot oven. No! Ash quickly brushed that thought away. I don’t know which is why I have to talk to Kanae. 

“ The dueling games are a facade” Ash stresses. 

“ I think so too, I’ve been prying but Akio hasn’t revealed his goals” Yut Lung. “ I can't read him, his mask, it's better than mine” 

Ash is about to respond when Eiji strides over to their table. “ Yut Lung I challenge you to a duel!” 

No, not now he still needed to convince Yut Lung to do the spell. 

“ You can’t Eiji you have no soul sword!” Ash argues 

“ I’ll use Yut Lung’s,” Eiji says casually. 

Ash cringes realizing just how bad he had sounded a month ago had it been him who taught his boyfriend how to use others? 

“ Yut Lung can have one of the fencing swords,” Eiji says “It's not against the rule book, Touga told me while I visited him in the hospital!” the boy glares at Yut Lung. 

“ So you're working with Touga now,” Yut Lung says thoughtfully. 

“ Eiji you can't trust that guy!” Ash warns. 

“ You’re the one being friendly with the reason we’re in this mess” Eiji snaps. 

“ As if you weren’t swearing yourself to Yut Lung a week ago” Ash responds. 

“ He tricked me again!” Eiji 

“ Even with your memories gone you should have seen through me” Yut Lung brings up. 

“ Yut Lung stop bothering Eiji” privately Ash finds himself agreeing Yut Lung had barely hidden his dislike for Eiji. His boyfriend is way too naive and why hadn’t he noticed this utter obviousness before? Now he decided to join up with Touga of all people despite seeing how the guy treated both his friends and girlfriends. Just because they hated the same person? The blond is starting the realize the simplicity he was so charmed by was starting to cause problems. 

“ Yut Lung do you accept!” Eiji shouts at him 

“ I have no choice, I agreed to the dueling game same as you” Yut Lung looks at Ash…

“ You could just tell dear Eiji what’s going on” Yut Lung informs Ash.

“ I’m trying to protect him” the blond. 

“ By keeping him ignorant of what’s going on around him?” Yut Lung argues. 

“ He needs to be kept safe” Ash argues.

“ You mean from the world,” Yut Lung said.

“ I just want him to keep his innocence” Ash argued. 

“ A child's simplicity” the younger boy scoffs. 

“ What would you want for a loved one if you had one” Ash demands. 

“ Perhaps you're right I’m ignorant of such matters” he pauses “ A bird in a cage can still see the sky” he offers. 

“ Your right you are ignorant of love” Ash reminds him. He watches Yut Lung outline his eyes. 

Yut Lung bristles but continues with his beauty regiment, coating what’s left of his childhood in blush.  
The blond feels the urge to scrub him clean and kiss every part of him until his tight usually powdered face softens into youthful bliss and he doesn’t look like the kids Ash’s seen on street corners trying to make themselves look older.  
He resists the impulse through Yut Lung is a brief temptation Eiji is Eternity. 

“It's funny for all your talk of getting away from me to be with the Japanese boy. You seemed very eager to stay in my clutches” the younger boy comments.  
“ You don’t think you can win the duel against Eiji” Ash realized. 

“ You only want me around so I’ll do a spell, so you can talk to that girl” Yut Lung replies he doesn’t sound mad, just disappointed  
Ash doesn’t respond... 

Ash went down to the infirmary to check on Kaene after Yut Lung went to bed or rather fell asleep among his potion ingredients. He finds Touga sitting up with a broken leg wrapped up.  
“ Took a bad fall?” Ash asked gleefully 

“ A Witch’s revenge” the redhead sounds almost admiring. 

“ His name is Yut Lung” Ash snaps. “ I’m glad he was able to hurt you” 

“ This, I’ll heal in a week” Touga sounds resigned. 

Ash rips off his red wig to reveal his bald head. 

“ Give it back!” Touga ordered.

“ Still so vain and shallow!” Ash accused throwing it to the ground. 

“ I meant to find you, I’d like to know about Golzine?” Touga remarks scrambling across the floor and putting it back on with a scowl.

“ Why want to seduce him too" he realized. 

“It's necessary,” Touga said. 

“ Lucifer, he wants to throw you in the old man’s bed. ” Ash said. 

“ Are you going to help me or not?” Touga asked 

“ Why would I help you after what you did to Yut Lung?” Ash spat 

“ You shouldn’t be nice to him, it just makes it harder when he has to give you up to Eiji” Touga remarks. 

“ You don’t think Yut Lung can win the duel,” Ash said. 

“ He freezes during fights,” Touga revealed. “ First time I made him duel Eiji as practice the result wasn’t pretty” …

“ Touga told me about you freezing up” Ash informs him. 

“ I should have Andrew break his neck!” Yut Lung retorts darkly. 

“ Let me help you fight it,” Ash said “ We’ll practice together” he gets up from his seat to leave. 

“ What are you doing put your plate in the sink” Yut Lung folds his arms

“ Eiji takes my plate and cleans it” 

“ I’m not Eiji” the younger boy informs him “ If you can remember the name of every star in the solar system, you can remember to rinse a plate” Yut Lung adds as he sets about washing the dishes in the sink. “ The Soup Kitchen taught me a few things” the younger boy adds at Ash’s look. “ Now come over here and dry” ... 

Ash strikes with his fake blade and Yut Lung starts to stiffen “ Yut come on fight it fight!” but soon the other boy has become completely paralyzed his eyes far away.  
I’,m sorry Yut Lung whispers when he comes out of it. 

“ I didn’t expect you to get it on the first try” Ash reassures him. 

They try again at least twenty times Yut Lung is shaking violently at the end of the last try. 

“ I don’t think I can do it,” the younger boy says. 

Ash is full of frustrated anger but that won’t help in this situation “ Break” the blond manages to grind out…

Ash is in the Ohori library rummaging through the books finding absolutely nothing of use. 

“ Excuse me where are the self-help books?” Ash asked 

The librarian blinked at him “ I’m sorry we don’t carry those” she said. 

“ Psychology books?” Ash asked her 

“ B 13” Ash Thanks her and finds the session only to let out a groan of frustration after a few minutes viewing texts such as Ban Zhao’s “Lessons for women” and “Manu Smriti” by Manu. He also noticed Chanakya Neeti nestled near Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. 

“ You're not going to find anything useful here,” said a boy with Pink hair. “ The newest text is Sedgmond Freud 1925” 

“ So there’s nothing about freezing during dangerous situations?” Ash sighed 

“ You mean the freeze response,” the boy said.

“ You know about it?” the blond asked 

“It's not often talked about but when the body is put in situations where fight or flight responses are useless the body shuts down” The pink-haired boy explains.  
“ I haven’t seen you in any of my classes,” Ash said suspiciously 

“ I’m the student councilor, Professor Numero,” the boy said. 

“ Makes about as much sense as anything else is this dam school” Ash shrugged. “ How do you overcome freeze response?” 

“ Why don’t you step into my office?” Numero asked him 

“ Why?” Ash asks deeply suspicious 

“ These walls have ears” Numero offers quietly…

The two of them go to professor Numero’s office and the boy goes to a bookshelf behind his desk. “ Maybe this will help” he hands Ash a book labeled “ Trauma responses and how to deal with them” 

The blond takes the book “ Thank you” 

“ Feel free to come back if you have any questions” Nemuro stated. 

“ Were you here last year?” Ash asked 

“ Yes,” Nemuro said. 

“ Did you know Kanae Ohtori?” Ash asked taking a shot in the dark 

“ We spoke once,” Nemuro said after a moment.

“ Did Kanae have any problems?” Ash asked 

“ Her father fell ill suddenly” Nemuro replied.

Ash felt suspicious “ Was it around the same time Kanae got engaged?” 

“ I’m not sure,” Nemuro remarked. 

“ Did she have any suspicious thoughts about anyone?” Ash asked 

“ Mrs. Ohtori mentioned her sister in law may have been making her father ill” 

“ Lucifer has a sister!” Ash exclaimed, “ Where is she?” 

“ No one knows she left the academy a year ago” Nemuro responded. 

“ You know her name?” The blond asked 

“ Anthy Himemiya” Nemuro wore a slight look of distaste. 

“ I take it you don’t like her,” Ash said. 

“ No one really did,” Nemuro says. 

“ That means no one kept contact with her” Ash frowns…

“ Did you know Lucifer has a sister?” the blond asked 

“ It came up” Yut Lung responds, placing a bowl of greens before him. “ You won’t find her in New York” he adds. 

“ Why would you say that?” Ash asked 

“ Ohtori academy was founded in Japan, Akio and Golzine made an agreement to expand the institution by having another school in New York with the old man as Chairmen.” Yut Lung revealed. 

“ Why not stay in Japan?” Ash questioned 

“ Because the academy in Japan was shut down after all the students suddenly decided to leave at once and refused to return” The younger boy reveals. 

“ So you think Anthy would be in Japan?” Ash asked 

“ What’s the point you can’t leave” Yut Lung points out.

It's true Ash needs potions and acupuncture to even remotely function. “ Your right”...

Nothing Ash thinks scanning the school records that were taken from the previous academy. Well, nothing useful no address no phone number or hobbies or anything other than standard, height, weight, and grades…

“ Sorry baby they said Anthy was creepy,” Cain said. 

“ No one knows anything about where she went” Sing added. 

“ We did learn one thing Anthy was the previous Rose Bride” Cain stated. 

“ She’s been through the duels,” Ash said then it hits him 

“ Cain when you go out and do your Charity work. Could you contact the Fly and place an order for a 1980 Japanese Phone Book and a telephone” Ash said. 

“ Your brilliant!” Sing exclaimed 

“ Ash, Sing what is going on?” Cain asked them 

“ You were right Cain, something odd is going on at this school” the blond admits. “ We need to get to the bottom of it” 

“ You have a contact” Cain muses. “ The Anthy girl you're trying to find her” 

“ Since Touga’s accident now is a perfect time” Sing adds. “ So how’s he treating you?” 

“ Is this your way of checking on Yut Lung?” Cain cuts in 

Sing flushes “ No ….I ok I’m worried about that piece of shit” he confesses. 

“ You should just forget him he was a rat” Cain spat “ If we were out there I’d shoot him myself” 

Ash feels a surge of anger at the idea he has to push down. 

“ I can’t” Sing admitted. Both Ash and Cain fall silent having no words of comfort for the other boy…

Two weeks later Ash received a shiny phone book and telephone. After he sets the device up it becomes a pastime of his when not in class to scroll through the pages searching desperately for an Anthy Himemiya. Yut Lung notices but says nothing. Then only two days later there it is sitting on the page Anthy Himeniya the blond dials the number. 

“ Hello?” asks a young female voice 

“ Anthy Himeniya?” Ash asks 

“ Who are you why do you want Anthy?” the girl sounds a bit wary

“ I’m Ash, I’m the Rose Bride” the blond states. 

“ I know he was up to something the minute the papers talked about setting up in America!” the girl exclaimed 

Ash hears a softer female voice in the background inquire about something. “ No Anthy he says he’s the Rose Bride” 

“ She says she doesn’t want to speak to you,” the girl said apologetically “ I’m Utena we live together”

Bitch was hiding something “ Do you know Kanae Ohtori?” Ash asked 

“ We spoke a few times,” Utena said her tone was guilty. 

“ A found her in a coma in one of the infirmary rooms” the blond revealed. 

“ You think Akio did something to her?” Utena asked 

“ That bastard has nothing but fuck with me and my friends since he trapped us.” Ash states. 

“ Start at the beginning I want to know everything he’s been up to,” Utena said fiercely. 

Ash tells her about Yut Lung and Dino and Akio trapping them and all the things that have happened though he leaves out the more personal stuff. 

“ I’m sorry you’ve both suffered so much,” Utena said sadly. 

“ Will you help?” Ash asked 

“ I’ll try but there’s not much I can do” the girl admits. “ the only way to defeat Akio is to beat him at his own game” 

“ The dueling games” Ash realized. “ Put Anthy on” he orders. 

“ Ash, Anthy just said,” Utena said a bit annoyed. 

“ Tell Anthy this, you were the previous Rose Bride, Akio let others harm you. He failed as a brother.”  
Utena repeated his words to Anthy. 

“ He’s enjoying himself he’s never looked happier how unfair is it he let you suffer and gets away free of consequences” Ash gets Utena to repeat she does so reluctantly“ 

“ How do you know I wasn’t Akio’s partner in crime?” asked a soft voice 

“ You were but you got sick of him” Ash informs her. “ Kanae thought you made her father sick” 

“ Well, that’s quite a surprise Kanae actually having thoughts” Anthy’s voice is pleasant. 

“ So you did make him sick or at least knew who did” Ash stated. 

“ I came to tell you, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t call me or Utena again. Please be considerate of others in the future. Goodbye Ash, it was nice speaking with you”  
“ Don’t hang up on me you bitch! Anthy!” Ash gets nothing but a dial tone. “ Shit!”... 

Ash spends the next week looking through the psychology book Nemero gave him and constantly calling Anthy in hopes of contact. Every time she hangs up without so much as a word.  
“ Why the hell can't you get over it!” Ash snapped at Yut Lung the stress of these past few weeks was catching up. 

“ I’m sorry” 

“ This is a waste of time you should just do the dam spell” Ash presented.

“ You are using me, why do I keep falling for your tricks!” Yut Lung burst out. 

The blond pulls him into his arms. He feels his breath hitch and see’s the flush he traces it with his finger. “ Because Wicked Witch you desire me” It's time to stop playing around and get results the way he knows how. 

“ I’d never control you like that,” the younger boy argued. 

“ No you want me to hurt and humiliate you, and it's so tempting” Ash spits in his ear “ Every time I think you might be ok, you just prove what a dirty little witch you are. Why shouldn’t I bite your neck, pull your hair, and take what I want? You certainly wouldn’t object!” 

Yut Lung freezes up in his arms Ash notices his eyes far off his mind has slipped off. 

“ Yut Lung Yut Lung!” Ash shakes him “ What have I done Yut, Yut!”...

Ash sits nervously in Nemero’s office a non-responsive Yut Lung is planted on the couch. 

“ Tell me everything that happened,” Nemuro orders.

It all comes spilling out a shameful confession. 

“ I see” Nemuro looks at Yut Lung who starts shaking and slowly coming back to himself.

“ Where am I?’ he asked 

“ My office I’m Professor Nemuro I’m the school counselor” 

“ I’m sorry” Yut Lung said miserably. 

“ You have nothing to apologize for rabbits and possums freeze up to avoid being devoured” Nemuro informed him. 

“ I’d like to go back to my dorm if you don’t mind,” Yut Lung said. 

Nemuro nods and he rushes off quickly. 

“ Are you saying Yut Lung perceived me as a threat?” Ash asked 

“ You behaved in a very hostile manner,” Nemuro said. 

“ I was trying to seduce him but he made me so angry” Ash admits. 

“ I’d suggest refraining from both in the future,” the pink haired boy said…

“ Yut Lung do you want to practice some more?” Ash asked 

“ I’m busy Ash go away,” Yut Lung said tightly.

The blond turns and walks away closing the door between him and the younger boy.

Then he goes and dials Anthy’s number again getting the same dial tone…

Eiji and Yut Lung stand across from each other on the dwelling field. Ash watches Eiji’s face tighten as he struggles not to yank too roughly when he pulls out Yut Lung's blade.  
The other boy stands sword at the ready Touga stands between them to give the signal Eiji rushes forward and Yut Lung just stands there his rose goes flying off. 

“ Looks like you won” Yut Lung said. 

“ You didn’t even try!” Eiji yelled at him “ Am I so beneath you?” 

Yut Lung shoves a satchel at him “ Ash’s remedies there are instructions in the bag” 

“ Ash’s remedies?” Eiji asked 

“ Ash paid a price for your continued safety and happiness just like always” The younger boy sneers with eyes full of jealousy. Then he turns and saunters off the field…

“ Are you ok, Yut Lung didn’t hurt you or do anything weird?” Eiji asked with concern 

“ Yes ….that acupuncture stuff is odd as fuck but it does work” Ash smirks. 

“ You had me worried!” Eiji scowls “ Wait you let him stick needles in your skin” 

“ I was in agony” Ash admits. 

“ You told Yut Lung but not me” Eiji sounds hurt. 

“ He found out” Ash reassured him. 

“ You still didn’t tell me is it because of how I treated you before?” the other boy asked 

“ Eiji I didn’t want to worry you,” Ash said softly. 

“You're just trying to protect me, I know but Ash let me help” Eiji insisted “ You don’t have to do this alone”  
“ Alright”  
“ First I’m going to make you a celebratory dinner!” Eiji promised…

Ash sits back in his chair stuffed and happy “ Oh” 

“ Yut Lung starved you huh?” Eiji laughed 

“ He couldn’t cook a pot of rice” Ash admitted “ We just had salad every night” 

“ Ash no need to get up,” Eiji reminded him, taking his plate. 

“ You need some help with the dishes?” Ash asked 

“ Did Yut Lung make you wash plates?” Eiji asked making a face. 

“ He had me dry them,” Ash responded. 

“ Guys like you shouldn’t do that kind of stuff” the other boy informed him. 

“ Why not?” Ash asked 

“ You're the rugged type, you're not domestic,” Eiji said playfully. “ We have some time after dinner, what should we do?” he asked  
Ash grins…

“ This is really what you want to play huh?” Eiji has a forced smile as he brandishes the Game of Mercenaries. 

“It's one of the oldest and most complicated strategy games” Ash gushed. 

“ Because I guess Chess was too simple,” Eiji said sarcastically. The blond explains the rules and they start playing. 

After a while, Ash frowns “ Eiji the point is to set up your line to avoid capture” 

“ But I’m moving backward on the board,” the other boy protested. 

“ I can take you out six different ways” Ash points out. 

“ You won then yay Ash!” Eiji says cheerfully. 

“ Your right lets play something simpler Telsa vs Edison is fairly easy to grasp” Ash argued. 

“ How do you play that?” Eiji asked him 

“it's a fast-playing route building, economic and worker placement game focused on the invention and industry in the roaring 1880s, I hate Lucifer but he does lend Yut Lung pretty great games” 

Eiji’s smile faded “ I suppose” The other boy fails to grasp this one as well. He's wearing an overly polite expression but Ash can see his eyes are glazing over. 

“ Eiji does this bore you?” Ash asked 

“ Oh no go on, it's really fascinating” the other boy lied. 

Ash frowns. Eiji doesn’t like strategy games. Why didn’t he know this? Come to think of it what had they talked about when not in danger? Food, Ash’s problems came to mind. 

“ Ash, what’s wrong?” Eiji asked him 

“ Eiji what would your ideal game be?” he asked 

The other boy breaks into a smile and starts on about Baseball and Tennis and Judo and Ash find's himself rather bored. Physical activity had been forced on him both by his father with baseball and Dino with his assassin training. It had never been something he enjoyed but something he had to do. 

Then the pain started again "It's time to take my medicine," Ash gripped and reached into Yut Lung's satchel the list of instructions comes fluttering out, and on the back of it someone doodled an elegant-looking butterfly with an eye patch and peg leg. The blond can't help the huge smile that crosses his face.

There in neat letters is written , Ash meet me in the Astronomy Tower, we have much to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to get this one out guys, I'm going to try and update more frequently. Thank you guys for sticking with this though it is a bit of a passion project. 
> 
> Yut lung's mom- there is no way a ten-year-old mistress survived a family of poisoners until sixteen without learning to get good at manipulation. Sometimes I even wonder if the lee brothers might be half right and Yut Lung's mom did talk his dad into putting aside their mom for her. It meant more security for her and her kid. 
> 
> Ohtori academy's library- the titles referenced actually do exist. 
> 
> Yut Lung vs Eiji kitchen in cannon it seems like Eiji did everything for Ash as far as cooking, keeping the apartment clean ect. The blond didn't have to so much as pick up his own sockets.  
> Yut Lung in a domestic situation is not canon but I doubt someone who's not prone to coddling wouldn't expect the other person to pull their own weight. 
> 
> Ash is a nerd who became combat savvy for survival and no one can convince me otherwise. Ash seems to like learning way more than fighting. Eiji, on the other hand, is a trained athlete he's smart enough to be resourceful in dangerous situations but I don't think that strategy brain-busting games would be for the enjoyment of someone who is more visual. Not to mention Eiji isn't American so he would be very lost about the Historical context. 
> 
> Maybe Nemuro didn't seem very helpful but he's trying to tread lightly with Ash for now anyway. 
> 
> So Anthy and Utena appear honestly when writing this I tried to make Anthy more helpful but then I realized how utterly mad she'd be to have her long fought for bliss with Utena interrupted by some boy with an attitude problem. Ash is lucky she's trying to be better or he'd be enduring a goddesses curse! 
> 
> Utena wants to help but knows she can't play prince anymore and be re trapped in a fairy tale role.


	11. Once upon a Time In New York Part 2 intermission

Everything is going as planned Akio thinks with satisfaction. That idiot Dino had done him a favor. He really thought exposing Yut Lung as a witch would weaken Akio’s position. However, the assistant Chairmen managed to convince Fox and Yut Lung. Both of them drew attention away from Akio most beautifully. Now Dino just looked like he was up to his usual unscrupulous behavior.  
Still, there were some loose ends.  
“ You were supposed to reject Yut Lung after he was cooling on your sheets” the Assistant Chairmen looked at Touga in the bed beside him. 

“ You think, I was going to get someone that frigid into bed?” Touga scoffed. 

“ Its not like you to give up a pursuit” Akio mused. 

“ He sees sex as a punishment,” the Red Head remarked. “ As much as it pained me I had to concede defeat” 

Akio pretends to buy his lie knowing full well Touga had a moment of weakness. No matter the bond had served its purpose. 

“ Now Yut Lung can focus on helping the villains without distractions,” the Assistant Chairman stated. 

Akio liked Yut Lung well enough as much as he reminded him of her. The younger boy was different enough. He was also intelligent, processed a wicked streak that made him a fun scheming partner, and after centuries of her coldness and resentment. It was nice to see someone light up upon seeing him.  
There were worse people to spend eternity with. The problem was he was a bit too strong-willed, more so than even she was.  
Touga and the school, getting Fox to talk Yut Lung into betraying the student council was all strikes meant to temper that will. Now he was starting to bend beautifully to Akio’s whims. As a bonus the group was no longer united but weakened and uncertain. Now was the perfect time to test their resolve and see how far they’d go for their dreams.

“ Ash Lynx appears to still be a distraction” Touga remarks. “ Ash tried to help Yut Lung overcome his tendency to freeze during duels” 

“ He wanted to stay with Yut Lung instead of going back to Eiji” Akio struggled to control his anger. 

He had learned a painful lesson from Anthy’s departure. Witches were just as foolish as princesses. They were just as likely to give their silly little hearts away. In fact, they were worse than princesses, they’d give themselves to girl princes or any type of individuals. Instead of holding out for a prince or King.  
Now some gutter rat had his eyes on Akio’s Witch! 

“ Ash has been trying to contact someone., Okamura told me about the phone and Japanese list of names” Touga reveals. 

“ When did he put the phone in his dorm?” Akio asked 

“ Three weeks ago” the Redhead replies. 

“ Use your new position as Ash’s partner to find out who he’s contacting” Akio orders. 

“ I’m not Ash’s partner” Touga responds 

“ You will be” Akio reassures him. “ Ash won’t be able to resist the taste of revenge” 

“ Here” Touga produces a newspaper. The Assistant Chairmen nods he’s prepared in case his little witch doesn’t take tonight's events well.  
Touga leaves and Akio’s eyes narrow Yut Lung couldn’t have not known about the phone but he had chosen Ash over Akio. It was time for a painful lesson for them both. 

“ Touga go fetch Yut Lung” he ordered…

“ You want me to hide,” Yut Lung said. 

“ Don’t you want to know how Ash will respond to our test?” Akio asks 

“ I don’t think I can do this” Akio grabs his arm firmly. 

“ Only when your ears hear it will your heart accept it” He brushes a strand of that dark hair away from Yut Lung's ear gently. 

Your silly fluttering heart that beats for that pathetic boy princess I want it so I can lock it in a box till you grow addicted to the pomegranates you nibble from my hand dear Persephone.  
Yut Lung goes and hides in the corner covering himself in darkness. 

The Assistant Chairmen waits for Ash’s arrival. The blond pads into the room he see’s Akio. 

“ Where’s Yut Lung?” he demands 

“ I get that Rose Brides are fallen princesses but can't you even try to play your role?” Akio asks him. 

“I’ve never been a big fan of guys like you telling me what to do!” Ash said defiantly

Of course, what Ash didn’t know was he was playing his role perfectly. This is why Akio acted angry at his little attempts at revolt. Much like Utena, the boy thought he was rejecting a system that he was very much acting in favor of. It was best not to let him know that. 

“ You need to stay away from Yut Lung, whatever you need him for I’ll grant you” Akio offers. 

“ You’ll bring Kanae out of her coma?” Ash asked 

That’s what this was about his useless pawn who only slumbered because Akio needed access to her bank accounts without any actual obligation to the girl in question. Everyone had mourned and offered their support to her grieving fiance, Mrs. Ohtori three times in one night. Did Ash think she had the answers he sought? 

“ I can't break her spell it wasn’t even my doing,” Akio said which is half true. “ A jealous witch poisoned my beloved Kanae. I’ve tried everything but to no avail.” 

“ Your a dam good actor but I’m not buying it” Ash retorted. 

“ A witch really did poison her,” Akio said truthfully. “ I could try and break the spell but there’s no guarantee” 

“ I’m one of the most brilliant minds of our generation. I'll help you figure it out” Ash challenges. 

Akio agrees he’s confident his hateful little sister's spell will hold his fiance will remain an eternal Sleeping Beauty. 

“ As a bonus, I’ll even guarantee Eiji’s safety,” Akio said. 

“ So the duels are rigged,” Ash said casually. 

“ Do you want to help your prince win?” Akio tempted “ With whatever resources at your and the game's disposal” 

“ You have influence over Yut Lung convince him to give Eiji his witches blade” 

There’s a cry of anguish as Yut Lung comes out. 

Akio looks at him sadly “ Yut Lung, I’m so sorry” he puts the younger boys hand in his “ I promise I won’t make you give your blade to the Japanese boy” 

“ You set me up!” Ash realized. 

“ Did I force you to say those cruel things?” Akio says “ But of course it's never Ash Lynx’s fault.” the Assistant Chairman said taking great pleasure in the blond's misery. 

“ Yut Lung don't listen to him he’s!” 

“ What just using me like you were this whole time?” Yut Lung spat he threw the wine bottle in Ash’s direction. “ I just get your dick hard. The sad part is I took pride in that as if your lust meant anything. I should have just stuck to having you as an enemy. At least then I wouldn’t be so cheap in your eyes” 

“ Yut no I don’t think you cheap” Ash argued. 

“You're in love with him because he’s innocent, the kind of boy you respect. Touga said it himself I’m just worthy of his sheets” Yut Lung’s voice is breaking. 

“ Yut Lung” Ash said 

“ Leave me alone, go back to your Japanese boy! I hate you! I hate you!” Yut Lung shoves Ash from the room batting at him until he’s out the door. 

Akio waits for his footsteps to fade then pours the boy a glass. “ Here” time to make his move. “ It is partially your fault you choose Ash over me. It was a poor choice” 

“ I didn’t pick Ash over you” Yut Lung argues. 

“ You knew about the phone in Ash’s room and the numbers” Akio informs him. “ No point in lying. You do know Ash was contacting another witch one who would dearly love to hurt me” 

“ I had no idea I swear,” Yut Lung said. 

“I’m not sure I can trust you anymore,” Akio presents. 

“You are leaving me too,” Yut Lung said bitterly. 

“ I’m starting to rethink our partnership” The Assistant Chairmen lays out the bait. 

Yut Lung gives him a look “ That would be unwise considering the amount of accidents at Ohtori academy” 

“ Are you referring to the documents you had your backers collect?” Akio says with amusement just as he had predicted. When it came to betrayal Yut Lung either lashed out or attempted to bind others to him. 

the fear creeping into Yut Lung’s eyes is a nice little appetizer on Akio’s plate. 

“ I must thank you for that its easier to make incriminating documents disappear when they are all in one place, especially in a tragic fire” 

“ I want proof” Yut Lung retorted clearly, shoving down his emotions. 

Akio produced the paper Touga had got him FIRE IN HONG KONG screamed the headline. 

Yut Lung read it front to back “ You have more contacts in the outside World then I expected” 

“ That’s twice you tried to betray me,” Akio said.

“ I’m sorry Akio please give me another chance!” Yut Lung’s emotions are starting to unravel 

“ Your lucky I have a soft spot for pitiful creatures” Akio cupped his face gently. “ However I can't just take you back unless I know you're truly sorry” 

“Yut Lung looks at him Akio drinks in the rouge and lipstick, it only emphasizes how childish he is painting himself up in hopes of hiding the scared little boy under bright pastels. There’s a pause and then Yut Lung starts taking off his own clothing with trembling hands. 

“ Stop!” Akio orders the boy, he does looking confused his legs tremble. The Assistant Chairmen pours a wine bottle over his hand.  
“ Lick every drop” he orders the boy puts his tongue to Akio’s hand and gets to work lapping at the skin…

Akio awakes to see Yut Lung dressing. 

“ You haven’t bathed yet,” The Assistant Chairman remarks, taking the garments from his hand. 

“ I thought that….” Yut Lung trails off. 

“ Come here” Akio motions to the spot next to him on the bed. Yut Lung obeys’s but his body language is hesitant. “ Don’t be scared it's over now” 

“ You humiliated me” It's accusing. 

“ It was a punishment Yut Lung their not meant to be pleasant” The Assistant Chairmen reminds him. “ You did well” 

“ Everything’s ok between us?” Yut Lung asked hesitantly 

“ You showed remorse, I see no reason to hold a grudge” the Assistant Chairmen inwardly smirks it's almost too easy. The boy looks relieved at his words he lays down on Akio’s chest.  
“ What are you doing?” Akio asked with surprise

“ I wanted to listen to your heartbeat” the boy seems embarrassed. 

Akio laughs inwardly children really are precious. “ Go on then, it may delay breakfast though” he adds lightly. 

Yut Lung continues to listen to his heart fascination in his eyes. 

“ I may be more than human but I am flesh and blood” Akio informs him. 

“ You won’t do that again right?” the boy asked 

“ Not unless you give me a reason” the Assistant Chairmen “ but I won’t let anyone else hurt you” Akio vowed. 

“ The world broke you too,” Yut Lung remarked with understanding.

“ I simply realized I was better off without it,” Akio said harshly pulling away from him. 

“ I apologize, I didn’t mean to sir up unpleasantness,” Yut Lung said. Akio feels the sudden urge to strike him across that pretty face. How could a low life form whore possibly begin to understand him? 

“ I hope you ever hurt you is suffering greatly,” Yut Lung said sincerely. 

Akio was taken back for a moment; no one ever cared about his suffering enough to be indignant on his behalf. Anthy had been too wrapped up in her own egotistic suffering. Touga wanted a powerful man to immaculate and prove his own strength. What is he doing? Being grateful a weak little Witch gave him his due, Yut Lung was his now so of course, it was only right he acknowledge his pain. He existed to bleed for his Prince to serve him for as long as Akio wanted him. 

And the Assistant Chairmen wasn’t ashamed to admit the younger boy made his blood run hot. He was a wild slippery thing difficult to catch and even harder to keep. Last night had only whetted his appetite. He wanted to pull that pretty hair until the other boy cried out. Akio wanted to leave blood on his lips and nail marks on his flesh. He wanted to pull the boy apart and put him back together over and over again. Akio wanted to beat him senseless and give him a crown made of Eiji’s bones. The jealous and inferior but devoted Hera to his all-powerful Zeus. Yut Lung was her and the World and something completely different. 

Best of all he was Akio's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! There's only so much Akio sleaze I can write. the mythological references are fun though. 
> 
> Ash, really screwed up again, and he knows it he is making things way too easy for Akio. 
> 
> I think I made Yut a bit too easily prone to Akio's manipulations but he was so starved for love he bought Blanca's bullshit. Akio is a way better manipulator than Blanca who I seem to keep forgetting about. Also, Yut is confessed because his brothers were always hateful.


	12. The Play Boy Prince part 3

“ This isn’t working” Touga sighed to Akira with annoyance “ Maybe if you invited Sayaka” 

Normally he doesn’t like threesomes it bothers him when his partners focus on one another. But lately, he feels numb all his princesses seem unable to do anything. It doesn’t make any sense their just as fawning and devoted as ever. It always makes him feel better making them fight and swoon and claw for his affections. So why does he feel so empty?  
“ You miss Yut Lung” Akira informed him. 

Touga feels anger well up inside him “ How could I miss a treacherous deceptive witch?”Touga’s been waiting patiently for Akira to flutter away like so many have he’s been sick of her for a while. If he’s being honest the Redhead keeps her around primarily to torment Vincent. He loves the look on his face as he walks Akira to class after spending the night with her.  
“ I miss him” the girl admitted. 

“ If you're not going to call Sayaka,” Touga said shortly getting up from the bed and fixing his clothes he didn’t want to think about the younger boy. Suddenly he’s not in the mood to play prince so he starts for the door. 

“ Touga?” 

“ Yes, my princess?” Touga asked her its probably some pitiful plea to stay to pay attention to her.  
Akira opens her mouth and he’s see’s it in her eyes that she has a lot to say. Things he doesn’t want to hear but all that comes out is “ Goodnight, Touga”  
He’s both relieved and disappointed as he exits her dorm room…

“ I know your greatly disheartened,” Touga states looking at his student council. 

“ Its that fucker Golzine!” Sing raged “ I’m tired of being bossed around by old guys!” 

“ Old white guys” Cain added venomously. 

“ Should we think about a replacement for Yut Lung?” Eiji brought up. 

Sing’s head drooped at the mention of the other boy. Lao put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Touga brushes off his own discomfort “ We can’t replace him we need his blade” he said smoothly. 

“ Why are we able to draw blades,” Cain asked “ You never explained not really” 

Touga really doesn’t like him “ Dino has offered to duel Eiji” 

“ What you can't!” Eiji looks fearful. 

“ Don’t make the rules” Touga said smoothly. 

“ Leave him alone you shit!” Sing declared 

“ Eiji you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to” Cain cuts in gently. 

“ Why don’t you take some time to think it over” Touga cuts in smoothly “ Now let's get in some practice... 

The Redhead remains restless and his mood dour one day as he’s passing the school gardens. He’s struck with the thought it wouldn’t hurt to check up on his sort of former friend would it? Not because he cares but Yut Lung needed to be watched closely so Touga wasn’t attacked again. Come on scoffed a voice in his head even if he didn’t you wouldn’t retaliate you know you deserve his spite. Touga ignored the voice and looked to see  
Yut Lung walks by him with a basket, his cheeks are red and his hair is mussed. The Redhead wonders with brief amusement who the boy has been kissing.

“ Seems you haven’t been cursed enough” Yut Lung said. 

“ Golzine wants to duel Okamura” Touga offered. 

“ You want me to give the Japanese boy my soul sword again!” Yut Lung raged 

“ You’ve seen how fragile Ash really is. Do you want him in that man’s hands?” Touga inquired 

“ Ash is no longer my concern” Yut Lung tries to walk by him only to be blocked. 

“ Leave me alone!” 

“ You love Ash Lynx” Touga declared. 

“ Shut up!” Yut Lung slapped him 

Touga gaped at him in shock hand pressed to his stinging cheek.  
The other boy runs off swiftly. 

“ I had such a nice picnic planned,” Akio said coming into view his skirt is unbuttoned and he’s a bit disheveled a cold realization hits Touga. “ No point in letting it go to waste”  
Touga obediently sits down across from the assistant Chairmen on the blanket.  
Akio looks at him sharp and knowing the look that cuts through Touga’s flimsy delusions reminding him of the price he’s actually paying and to what.  
Akio pulls him into a kiss and Touga can taste something that is not Akio on his lips. The thought makes him ill.  
Touga wishes for the moment he was back at home with Saonji and Nanami. He wishes he never returned to this Academy. But the moment Akio called Touga knew he had to be by his side because if the revolution happened and the boy wasn’t by Akio’s side. Touga didn’t want to think about that. Selling himself for a comfortable life and the safety of the few he cared about had been his only option.

“ You're usually quiet normally you’d be sharing your plans and victories” The assistant chairmen observed. 

“ Okamura won’t fight” Touga uses the excuse. 

“ Eiji just needs the proper motivation” Akio reassured him dismissively. 

The assistant Chairmen produces two baseball tickets “ Give these to Eiji, suggest he surprise Ash”...

“ Does it seem wrong to you treating Ash like a prize to be won?” Eiji asked Touga as they walked to class. 

“It's just a game Eiji no need to take it seriously” the Redhead answered. 

“ I can't risk losing Ash” the other boy declared. 

“ That’s not the only thing affecting you” Touga observed. 

“ Its nothing, Ash is just a little distant” Eiji said casually. 

“ Must be hard for him being away from Yut Lung” Touga offers innocently. 

“ What Ash hates Yut Lung!” Eiji argued

“ They seemed friendly to me when Ash was in the infirmary,” The redhead remarked. 

“ Just strategy Ash knew he was bad and had to find out his plans” Eiji insisted. 

“ Then why does Ash keep Yut Lung’s gift the one he sighed personally?” Touga asked 

“ No how can Ash-like Yut Lung?” Eiji protested weakly but the Red Head can see the realization in his eyes.  
“ Maybe he’s happy to have found someone on his level” Touga suggested. 

“ level?” Eiji asked looking confused 

“ Ash is brilliant a prodigy. I’d imagine it must be difficult always racing ahead of everyone whether you intend to or not” 

“ He said non-special people don’t know how he feels” Eiji replied. 

“ Yut Lung is gifted as well he cannot surpass Ash but he’s always five steps behind” Touga points out. 

“ There’s more to a relationship than similar intelligence,” Eiji said firmly. 

“ True, I’m sure you have lots in common” Touga said brightly. 

“ Sure we, both like Japanese food and we both wanted to see the empire state building,” Eiji said. 

“ Is that it?” Touga asked patiently “ Well surely there are activities you like to do together” 

“ Eat hot dogs” Eiji offered lamely. 

“ It just so happens my stepfather likes to give me these for my birthday. ” Touga lied as he reaches into his pocket and produces two tickets to a baseball game. “ Why don’t you and Ash take these. I’ll give you two time to bond” 

“ No, I couldn’t Touga san those are your tickets” Eiji shook his head. Touga grabbed his chin lightly  
“ Eiji do you want to strengthen your relationship with Ash?” he asked looking deeply into his eyes The other boy nods captivated. “ Then take them a gift between friends” Touga places them into his hand. 

“ Thank you Touga san you're such a good friend” the other boy gushes, throwing his arms around him. 

“It's best you surprise Ash. It'll be a romantic gesture,” Touga offered guilt flaring up inside him. Why was this year so different last year he would have laughed at these fools. 

“ You seem down lately,” Eiji said, frowning. “ Are the duels really getting to you that much?” 

“ I get sad sometimes, nothing serious,” Touga added, suddenly remembering himself in time. 

“ Maybe you should talk to Professor Nemuro” Eiji said casually. 

“ Who?” Touga asked 

“ The school counselor. He’s a bit odd but he’s really been helping me” the other boy said.  
Touga doesn’t need a counselor. The idea is ridiculous but the idea that there’s someone in this school he’s never heard of talking to one of his councilor members. That doesn’t sit right with him. “ Could you tell me where his office is?” the Red Head asked innocently…

Touga goes to the Memorial hall though it escapes his mind what exactly it's a Memorial for. He’s never been here before.

“ Professor Nemuro I’m a friend of Eiji’s” the Redhead said confidently. No one answers, he turns around with disappointment only to nearly run into a boy with glasses and pink hair.  
“ Touga Kiryuu the student council president himself, the revolution has begun,” said the boy almost to himself.  
“ You know about the duels, why haven’t I heard of you?” Touga inquired 

“ Come this way” the boy beckons to a bunch of arrows leading through a door. The Redhead shivers then scolds himself he’s not a frightened child anymore.  
He follows the other boy “ I’m merely curious about Okamura’s friend, he speaks so highly of” Touga said firmly. 

“ Of course” Nemuro leads him to a huge black elevator. 

“ What makes you think i’d go in there?” the Redhead asked with his usual arrogance

“ You’ll find answers that’s what you want isn’t it?” Nemuro asked him 

Touga swallows and steps into the elevator if this is some test from Akio. He can't refuse.  
Nemuro had disappeared but Touga here’s his voice echo through the elevator. 

“ Start talking tell me about yourself” 

“ My name is Touga kiryuu I’m the student council president. One of Ohtori’s elite, I have hundreds of girls who’ll do anything for much of a lock of my hair” 

“ Deeper,” said voice said. 

“ I’m not happy. No matter how much status, how many girls. It feels there’s something missing. No one ever understood me, even Nanami and Saonji who are dear to me. He made me happy, sure we argued but Yut Lung never wanted to possess me. He just cared about me even the ugliest parts. I give people to Akio. I used to take pride in that. As if life was some kind of game I was winning while they were losing. Now I know people can love me, the real me but what’s the point if I have to keep selling them? I gave Yut Lung to Akio! I sold my friend just like my parents sold me!” Touga broke down into tears and the elevator stopped. 

Nemuro appeared behind him as the Redhead cried harder tears streamed down his cheeks he knew he looked ugly at the moment. That was the truth Touga had always been grotesque. He’d sell and sell to stand on top of them all. 

“ I see” Nemuro said sadly.

The boy cried even harder throwing himself around an uncomfortable man’s legs sobbing against them…

Touga felt humiliated. He didn't know what had happened in that elevator but he decided to avoid it and professor Nemuro from now on. Just focus on the game he told himself. You have to win Eiji from Ash. Shouldn’t be too hard with Ash becoming starry-eyed for Yut Lung. Touga mused as he got ready for bed. 

The next morning he awakes to find a present outside. Touga chuckles probably some pitiful girl pining over him. He unwraps the box to see a marionette in the box. The RedHead takes it out curiously there is no card but it has a certain charm to it with its brightly painted face. Touga puts it by his bed before he falls into a deep sleep. He awoke only to fall out of bed looking down Touga gasped to see his leg was entirely made of wood…

Five minutes later and Touga using a long stick to balance made his way as swiftly as he could to Yut Lung’s dorm he banged on the door. Until the younger boy came to it.  
“ This is going a step too far don’t you think?” Touga demanded pulling up his pant leg. 

Yut Lung gaped in surprise “ Wha?” 

“ You mean you didn’t curse me?” Touga asked the younger boy 

“ No, come inside quickly!” Yut Lung urged. He observed and poked and prodded. “ It appears to have spread” he observed. 

Touga looks down and sure enough, the foot of his other leg appears to be made of wood. “ You can reverse the spell!” the redhead said in a panicked voice 

“ Its not a spell in my book” Yut Lung declared. 

“ How do you know?” Touga demanded 

“ I memorized every incantation in there” Yut Lung informs Touga. 

“ Well you must be able to do something! You worthless little witch!” the other boy lost his temper. Two minutes later and Touga went sailing out the dorm doors and was barely able to dodge the stick that sailed after him. 

Two days later, Touga found two smoothly carved sticks sitting outside his dorm room. The Redhead used the sticks to drag himself to class. 

“ Watch it!” one of the boys said rudely in a way that shocked Touga. 

By the time he got to class both his legs felt stiff and unmovable. 

The teachers showed utter impatience with him due to his struggles and the other students whispered among themselves. “ What’s wrong with Touga San”...

Touga hobbled through the hallways then his arm stiffened and his books clattered to the floor  
Students whisper about him in the hallways.  
Touga scrambled to pick up his books. 

“ Touga san!” Eiji hurries to help him “ Are you ok?” he asked eyes full of concern. 

Sing also helps Touga raised an eyebrow in surprise “ I still think you're a shit but you need help” the younger boy said defensively. Akira casually hands Touga his stick and Yuki gives Touga his other one.  
“ Anyone wants to talk bad about Touga San?” Sayaka declared menacingly... 

Later that night Touga goes to bed after a few minutes of tossing and turning. He tells himself I’ll be better in the morning and wakes up much smaller than he anticipated. What happened? Touga turns to the mirror and staring back at him is nothing more than a painted marionette. He opens his mouth to scream only to realize his strings are being jerked. He looks up to see Akio moving him about. The curtains go up and the audience full of his classmates laugh.  
The building catches fire and the audience pays no mind to it laughing and laughing as the flames come closer and closer they continue to howl at puppet Touga’s antics even as their hair and clothes catch on fire.  
Touga bolts awake breathing heavily he sits up in bed with a stiff chest and panic fills him, he can’t move his body! He hears arguing outside the door and it swings open to reveal Eiji and Yut Lung arguing while Sing stands awkwardly off to the side. 

“ We came to check up on you” Eiji stated.

“ I just came to make sure some other witch wasn’t finishing you off before I could” Yut Lung objected. 

“ Shit Touga, you're all wooden!” Sing exclaimed 

Touga felt his neck stiffen as well “ He….” suddenly the room in spinning and people yell as his body collapsed to the floor weightlessly. 

“ Touga san!” Eiji yelled 

Then Touga’s limb jerks up involuntarily his boneless legs pull him up. His movements are slow and jerky-like he’s being tugged about. Then he picks up one of the slicks he’s been using at clutches with sluggish moments and moves to attack the group. 

“ Touga stop!” Eiji yelled before being stuck in the shoulder and knocked backward. 

Sing shoves Yut Lung behind him and strikes at Touga but swears and wrings his hand “ Shit! It's like I punched wood!” Touga keeps coming at them unable to stop himself he’s going to beat them to death if he’s not stopped! He thinks with horror 

“ Sing, quick draw my sword!” Yut Lung orders. 

Eiji grabs Touga’s other stick and smashes it against his own pleading with him to stop. 

“ Give me the power to bring the revolution!” Sing yells drawing the blade from Yut Lung’s chest now he’s clashing with the Redhead.  
“ he’s….not….human!” Sing panted. 

Then Yut Lung has a look of realization “ Above the shoulder, cut!” 

Sing raises the blade and slices right through the strings that are attached to Touga’s shoulder. He collapses to the ground again and the room spins and spins until Touga feels so dizzy that he feels sick to his stomach. After laying there for a minute Touga tries to wiggle his fingers they move with hope rising in his chest. He tries to move his legs they wiggle. With a cry of joy Touga leps up hugging Eiji and Sing. 

“ Recount everything you did the day it happened” The witch cuts in. 

“ I woke and unwrapped a present I received from one of my many admirers no doubt Touga recounted. 

“ Did they leave a card?” Yut Lung asked 

“ No,” Touga said “It's not unusual, some of my fans are just shy. The boys are more secretive about their affections for me” 

“ Where is it you egotistical asshole?” Sing asked rolling his eyes

Touga pointed to his bookcase and Yut Lung picked it up brandishing it “ You idiot! I can sense something not right about it by holding it in my hand!” he hurls the marionette at the wall. Then the strangest thing happens: an odd-looking grey monkey springs up from nowhere and sprites the cursed item off before anyone can do anything.  
Then Yut Lung bursts out laughing, Touga joins him and soon even Eiji and Sing also start howling and clutching their sides…

“ Goodbye, I’m glad you're feeling better Touga San!” Eiji called happily 

“ As if he did anything!” Yut Lung huffed “ This doesn’t change anything we’re still enemies” the younger boy promised. 

“ Do you save all your enemies from being cursed?” Touga taunted 

“ Being a marionette is too good for you!” Yut Lung yelled 

“ Say it, admit I have a hold on your heart” Touga ordered 

“It's not enough you break my heart you still need to know you have a place in it! You're so selfish!” Yut Lung accused 

He’s right Touga realized as guilty as I feel. I’d rather have him curse my name, then move on. I want his emotional wounds from me to stay so I’ll always be part of him.  
Touga could kiss Yut Lung right then and there add another scar to his already tattered heart. It would cement the other boy's hate and keep him linked to the older boy. Like how But looking into those hurt eyes he can’t bring himself to do it. 

“ I am selfish” Touga admitted “ I have no right to demand that of you” he pauses and his next words are hard to get out “ Move on, Yut Lung don’t chase me out of revenge or love”  
“ I’ve decided I’m going to let Eiji use my blade. I want him to get close to his goal, only to fail” Yut Lung mused. 

Touga feels surprisingly dismayed by his response then he closes the door and walks back to his dorm room.  
Witches cannot be saved, Touga thinks bitterly thinking of Akio's smug face, his fist clenches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long but I got writer's block for this story hopefully now we're back on track. 
> 
> The biggest problem is trying to find what Cain and Lao have to overcome since they don't get a lot of focus in cannon. Sing is obviously Lao's princess so to speak but who the heck would be Cain's? If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to voice them in the comments. 
> 
> So our playboy is finally making some progress. Honestly Touga and Yut Lung's dynamic is something that wasn't planned. Touga was supposed to fall for Eiji then start feeling guilty but as the story went on. It became this really complicated thing between Yut and Touga that drove both their characters. 
> 
> As to whether Touga has romantic feelings for Yut Lung its hard to tell because even Touga's platonic relationships have always come off as sexually charged on his end. He flirted with Micki, was fairly suggestive toward Saonji, and tried to have sex with Nanami. All I know is Touga does care for him a lot. 
> 
> Yeah, the puppet was just a rehash of Nanami's cowbell but it kinda fits if you take into account the butt monkeying that kept happening to Touga in this fic. I didn't even realize till I looked back, dang did I have him humiliated and harmed a lot.   
> Though part of me just wants Ash and Touga to waste Dino already.


	13. Prince of Blood

Prince of blood  
Cain has always been a big picture kind of guy. While Ohtori had presented a pretty picture. The chance for social networking, a private school education and the opportunity to get a fancy degree. Now though he was starting to see the frame was made of fools gold. The outdated texts in the library, the witch hunts, the incompetence of the staff. The lack of concern about student safety even though those kids were the darlings of the rich. The overall picture was looking very ugly.  
Cain had learned to trust his instincts and his inner voice told him this school was not what it seemed. 

“ Something on your mind Blood?” Lao asked him 

The two of them were the only ones going to the Soup kitchen. After the Yut Lung scandal the group wasn’t quite as united as they once were. Eiji seemed to be hanging out with Touga more lately and no one else could stand the Red Head. The treachery of both boys had caused a divide in the group.  
“ Baby there is a lot on my mind” Then the two of them nearly ran into a Chinese man covered in ashes while exiting Ohtori academy gates. He started talking excitedly to Lao in mandrin upon seeing his tattoo. 

Lao responded sounding shocked and the two of them went back and forth in Chinese for a time. Then Lao knocked the other guy to the ground “ You better start talking bitch!” he growled

“ What the hell is going on?” Cain asked 

“ This guy is looking for Yut Lung, he thought he was operating under Hau Lung but given he found him a drooling moron. He worked out it was the youngest brother”  
“ And he won’t give you the important information because you're an underling” Cain realizes. 

A few more punches and threats and the guy sang like a canary.  
“ He survived a fire in Hong Kong shortly after files involving the Ohtori case arrived” Lao explained. 

“ Wait Yut Lung was having the academy investigated?” Cain asked 

“ Since Dino aligned with the Academy” Lao reveals. 

Cain Blood frowns was Yut Lung playing them or Golzine? Or was he just stringing both sides along? 

Lao screams something in Japanese shaking his fist. The guy stammers and pulls something out of his pockets it's a thick file. 

“ He saved one of the files” Cain realized.

Lao reads it “ Shit, shit shit shit!” he swore. 

“ I can tell by your reaction I’m not going to like this” Cain remarks. 

“ In the institution in Japan, one kid died every couple of years. There were also a few big tragedies. Lots of cover-ups and shady crap” Lao said. 

“ Ok lets look deeper into this” Cain ordered. 

“ What about him?” Lao asked motioning to the crying, bleeding, sobbing man so beaten he can't even move.  
“ We’ll take him to the hideout” Cain decides they might need him later...

The two boys looked up the name of every dead kid at the local library. “ Their all student council members” Lao realized nervously newspapers in his hands. 

“ I knew they had an ulterior motive” Cain whispers. 

“ Sing!” Lao drops everything and darts out of the Library, Cain bolts after him swearing. 

“ Lao please don’t do anything stupid” Cain pleads aloud. Lao continues to run until he stops outside Ohtori’s gates to catch his breath. 

“ We don’t know Sing is in danger” Cain tried to soothe him. 

Lao reaches for a gun that’s not there. They had their weapons confiscated the moment they walked through the door. “ We don’t know he isn’t!” he shot back “ Sing is the only one I have” Lao’s eyes start to water “ I can't lose him too not like Shorter” 

Cain puts a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. “ You won’t we’ll figure this out” he promises. 

“ Contact the Fly we need guns” Lao’s eyes narrowed.

“ Think for once” Cain presented “ We need proof, it's got to be good. No way the word of two non-white punks won’t be dismissed” 

“ Yut Lung, if he’s researching this” Lao brought. 

“ You Chinese gangs and your loyalty to the people on top” Cain grumbled. “ I’m not sure we can trust Yut Lung” 

“ Who do you trust Eiji?” Lao asked 

“ Too enamored with Touga” Cain dismissed. “ Sing likes Yut Lung too much” 

“ What about Akio, he was here when Mr Ohtori was here and these things were happening.”Lao brought up. “ Maybe he knows something” 

“ This goes back before Mr Ohtori unless the whole family was in on it” Cain mused…

“ What can I do for you gentlemen?” Akio asked the two boys. 

“ Was the Ohtori family part of a cult?” Lao burst out bluntly. 

Akio laughed his chuckle was rich and deep and it did things to Cain he didn’t want to admit. 

“ What brought this question on?” the assistant Chairmen asked 

“ We were rose crest rings, we get vague platitudes about eternity” Lao points out. 

“ The duels aren’t associated with any religion” Akio responded smoothly. 

“ What about Dios?” Lao asked 

“ Where did you hear about that?” Akio asked Cain can tell he’s a bit annoyed. 

“ The power of Dios its in the dam file!” Lao spat 

Cain wants to smack Lao upside the head. 

“ Mr Blood I’d like to speak with you in private” Akio said. 

“ Lao leave us” Cain ordered inwardly putting himself on guard. If Akio tried anything the boy would be ready. Cain Blood king of Harlem didn’t need a gun to kill anyone.  
Lao nodded “ How long will you be?” 

Cain knew he was really asking “ Maybe six minutes tops” Lao left them alone in Akio’s office. 

“ Talk” Cain ordered 

“ For years Ohtori was an experiment many of the previous Chairman was obsessed with stopping time,” Akio said seriously. 

“ Is that why all the clocks are moving so slow?” Cain asked 

“ It was at a great cost many lives were sacrificed to achieve the miracle you see before you” Akio said soberly his eyes are wet, soulful.  
“ Mr Ohtori?” Cain asked 

“ Took no part in such activities under him. He was a good man who only wanted to see the youth succeed.” Akio bows his head in respect to the deceased Mr Ohtori. “ I didn’t want to cover it up but he persuaded me. It would damage the school's reputation. Why let the sins of the previous Chairman ruin the good we were trying to do?” he paused “ Can one ever truly escape their past? 

Cain was struck with a glum uncertainty he had often wondered the same thing. He had a lot of chances to turn his life around but here he’d still beaten a man today.  
“ Or will the sins of the past keep you from moving forward?” Akio finishes. 

“ I want a future,” Cain admitted quietly. 

“ You can have one, your bright, have good leadership skills” Akio looks at him “ An introduction to the right people, and doors will be unlocked”

“ You really think your world wants to deal with a black criminal?” Cain scoffed 

“ I wouldn’t mind holding the door open for a promising young man. It's what Mr. Ohtori would have wanted” Akio smiled. 

It's what Cain wants a way out that won’t put a bullet in his head or land him in a permanent cell. 

“ But you can’t do that for me if Ohtori ends up involved in a scandal,” the boy said catching on. “ You think, I don’t see through you?” 

“ That I wish to see an institution I helped create thrive?” Akio asked him 

“ At any cost including the truth” Cain argued. 

“ What is the truth anyway? Civilizations have fought wars over their personal truth” Akio replied. 

“ You could go to the papers of course,” Akio added casually. 

Cain clenches his fists; he knows how these things work. He hasn’t a chance in hell of being believed. Taken seriously and if he does the last chance he has to make something of himself will vanish. “ You promise no one dies,” the boy said finally. 

“ I wouldn’t waste such promising talent” Akio assures him. 

Cain has always been a big picture kind of guy “ I’ll handle Lao” he promises  
… 

“ What do you mean you think we overreacted?” Lao demands 

“ Just because some shady stuff went on in the past doesn’t mean its going on now” Cain reassured him.

“ Can we really take that chance?” Lao asked doubtfully 

“ You want to give Sing a better life?” Cain asked him 

“ Of course” the other boy argues. 

“ This is our one shot at better, we cann’t lose this because of paranoia” the older boy argued.  
Lao let out a noise of frustration then stormed off. 

“ Thank you, for seeing me Mr Blood” Akio shakes his hand his grip is so firm, strong. 

Cain knows he’s particle to the boys it's not something he advertises. His boys wouldn’t approve of Cain Blood being that way. Then again Akio isn’t a boy, he's a man one that oozes class and elegance. Akio’s fingers linger on Cain’s hand, a shiver runs through him. He kisses the older man and feels those strong arms slip around him. They slide down slow and teasing on his hips and Cain is jolted back to reality by the feeling of Akio jerking the file out of his pocket. 

“ Bastard!” Cain spat angrily.

Akio chuckles and tucks the file under his arm “ Now, Cain, don’t be an ungracious loser” he pauses “ I’ll see you next Friday, to discuss your future at this Academy” then he turns and walks away leaving Cain feeling furious, used, and sexually frustrated... 

Cain walks to one of the many hideouts the chained Chinese starts freaking out the moment he sees Cain pull out a gun. He switches to English “ Please, I have a family I need to get back to. I won’t tell Yut Lung anything” 

“ I’m sorry” the boy pulls the trigger, it's quick and messy Cain ignores the weight of regret and resumes cleaning up the mess he left behind…

“ Your with Akio then?” Lao demanded he found the aftermath of Cain’s choice judging by his face. 

“ Doesn't Mean I’m against you, you're still my boy” Cain isn’t lying he doesn’t want anything to happen to the others. 

“ Just promise me Sing is safe” Lao makes him swear. 

“ Always” Cain promises Sing is also his boy and Cain Blood doesn’t let anything happen to his friends.

A Future one that can never be taken from me sorry Lao but that’s what I want the boy realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's short, Cain Blood is a bit of a fill-in Blank Character in Bf. Out of all the gang leaders, we know the least about him. So I'm mostly relying on some of the research I did on the gang mentality. Also, read a meta where someone deemed Cain a Debator type personality and he does show some traits so I have pulled some characterization from that model. 
> 
> Cain/Akio  
> As for Cain being attracted to Akio the guy's intelligent radiates power and is inviting Cain to match wills with him. On Akio's end, he likes the power trip of sleeping with gang leaders. 
> 
> I don't think Lao is an idiot but he does seem like a passionate hothead whose emotions get the better of him, especially when it comes to family more impulsive than his baby brother. He's also easily manipulated by others and he trusts and admires Cain so he's putting his faith in him. 
> 
> Wow 390 hits! I wasn't sure you guys were reading this but I'm glad you're enjoying it and thanks for the kudos. This is a bit of a passion project so you have no clue how much the support means to me.


	14. The bird prince part 3

“ Yut Lung hasn’t shown up to class in weeks!” Sing said “ Your not concerned?” 

He’s the reason we’re here. That Ash is the fucking Rose Bride. That your cousin is dead so why the hell do you care? Eiji wants to scream.  
“ I don’t care” the other boy admits sharply. 

“ He helped Touga you know” Sing reminds Eiji.

“ He had some twisted goal” Eiji retorts. 

“ Nah,” Sing said after a moment. “ He faked a lot of shit but Yut Lung liked that bastard.” Then he frowned “ Ash stopped talking to him too”  
“ You really shouldn’t gossip” Eiji whirled around to see Yut Lung he hadn’t even bothered brushing or braiding his hair. It stuck up at odd angles and now he really like more like a Halloween witch. He had a high collar shirt thrown over a long sweater even though it was warm out. 

“ Yut Lung!” Eiji gaped at him

“ You look like shit,” Sing said with concern.

“ I’ve decided to let you use my witch's blade,” Yut Lung said sweetly.

“ What are you playing at asshole?” Eiji asked 

“ I heard your fighting Dino, and you can't lose Ash” Yut Lung informs him.  
“ That’s why I’m not to fight!” Eiji argued. 

“ You’d make Ash have to be the Rose Bride forever!” Yut Lung burst out angrily 

“ You want to see him in Dino’s clutches?” Eiji asked 

“ If you don’t fight he will be, Dino is challenging you this week” Yut Lung informed him. 

“ You want to kill Dino shit I’m in!” Sing exclaimed 

“ You get my blade near his skin and i’ll do the rest” Yut Lung promises. 

Eiji glares at the younger boy “ No you have some angle” 

“ Of course but you also get what you want” the younger boy replies. “ With Dino destroyed Ash will be a lot safer in the duels.  
“ Then you take over the villain's side!” Eiji spat 

“ You can deny me my victory or you can save Ash. What will it be, big brother Eiji?” Yut Lung asks mockingly…

Eiji sits in the elevator Nemuro’s voice comes through the speakers “ I’d like you to talk about Yut Lung?”  
“ What’s to talk about he pretended to be Authur Dowson’s son, he drugged and kidnapped me. He killed Shorter” Eiji said with annoyance “ And in that room with Dino he was such an ass” 

“ Deeper” Nemuro’s hypnotic voice echoes.  
“ Yut Lung sees right through me! I was running around blindly.I was weak, empty-headed, and a burden that dragged Ash down. Over and over it's like every bad thought I ever had turned into a person! I told Yut Lung how wrong he was. While part of me always wondered if he was right! Late at night alone with my bad thoughts, it's his voice I heard. He never failed to tell me how worthless I was!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ That’s enough for today,” Nemuro said…

“ I’m sorry,” Eiji said as he and Nemuro ate their lunch together. 

“ Do you think the situation with Ash made things worse?” The pink-haired boy asked. 

“ Its, not Ash’s fault, I beat myself up for not being good enough” Eiji sighed. 

“ Do you see others as far more deserving of praise?” Nemuro asked him 

“ Everyone seems to worker harder and suffered more. It doesn’t feel right to complain” Eiji admitted. 

“ You loath Yut Lung because he invokes those negative feelings,” Nemuro said. 

“ I never hated anyone before him,” Eiji said defensively “ That asshole just stirs up so much rage!”  
“ I can see why” Nemuro muses. 

“ He wants me to use his witch's blade to kill Dino,” Eiji said glumly. 

“ Is it killing Dino that bothers you?” Nemuro asked 

“ No that guy’s a piece of shit and he’s done nothing but hurt Ash but giving Yut Lung control over the villain's side” Eiji trailed off.  
“ Are you worried Yut Lung is going to take Ash from you?” Nemuro asked him 

“ He can't fight without freezing” Eiji shook his head. 

“ Then what is bothering you?” Nemuro asked 

“ Touga said Ash liked Yut Lung. He implied their similar” Eiji said. “ I can't accept that” 

“ I see,” said the pink-haired boy. 

“ Thank you Nemuro San for listening,” Eiji said sincerely. 

The pink-haired boy suddenly looks a bit uncomfortable. 

“ What’s wrong?” Eiji asked him concerned 

“It's nothing,” The pink-haired boy said an obvious lie but Eiji didn’t press. 

“ If your sad, you can talk to me” the other boy said “ That’s what friends do” 

Nemuro looked stunned. “ You consider me a friend?” he asked 

“ Of course, I enjoy your company,” Eiji told him brightly. Then he looked at the clock “ I better head to my next class”  
“ Eiji kun be careful,” Nemuro said after a moment…

“ Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Ash asked 

“ I want it to be a surprise” Eiji admitted 

Then the baseball stadium came into view. 

“ Here we are, I can see your speechless” The older boy said cheerfully.  
Then he caught sight of Ash’s face it was utterly waxy and the boys whole body was trembling violently.  
“ Ash! Ash! Ash?” 

His shaking got more and more violent until he was a mass of quivering flesh.  
Eiji tried to calm him down but his tremors got worse then cries of pain escaped him.  
“ You have a call Mr Okamura,” said a man running onto the scene. 

Eiji rushed to the phone booth dragging a freaked out and shivering Ash who howled in agony.  
“ Eiji how are things going with Ash?” Touga asked  
“ Touga San come quick somethings wrong with Ash!” 

By the time Touga arrived Ash was vomiting everywhere while Eiji tried to soothe him Ash’s skin was cold as ice.  
“ Tell me what happened?” Touga inquired  
Holding back tears Eiji explained everything that happened. 

“ Help me get him to my car” Touga ordered “ I brought medical help”  
Eiji helped Touga hoist and agonized, weakening Ash to his feet. Apologizing for Ash’s every stomach-turning groan that his movements caused.  
“ You!” a furious Yut Lung storms out of Touga’s car 

“ This is your medical help!” Eiji retorted. 

“ We don’t have time for your petty vendetta.” Touga said tightly. “ Ash needs immediate relief” 

Yut Lungs face twitches but he nods “ Get him in the back seat” he takes out his needles Eiji starts forward only to be blocked by Touga. “ If you don’t trust him at least trust me”  
The other boy nods and watches through gritted teeth as Yut Lung applies needles to Ash’s pressure points after whispering in his ear, his delicate hands rubbing circles on his back. The blond's face relaxes going slack. 

Eiji gaped he was the only one who could touch Ash so why were Yut Lung’s hands suddenly welcome. 

“ What happened?” Yut Lung asked Touga fills him in. 

“ When are you going to stop hurting him with your carelessness?” Yut Lung yelled, “It's not fair all you bring him is pain and misery!” 

The other boy curls his firsts “You're the reason he’s the fucking Rose Bride, you probably laid a curse on him!” 

“ I’d never risk the duel's biggest asset,” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ You piece of shit!” Eiji raged 

Touga gets in between them “ the Rose Bride needs assistance” he reminds them.  
Yut Lung takes a thermos and pours a cup of something. “ Here Ash drink” he soothed. 

“ If you're trying to replenish my fluids so I’m not dehydrated Coconut water is best” Ash piped up weakly. As he takes a drink “ What is this?” he demands  
“ Homemade electrolyte-rich drink, Lemon Ginger. Yut Lung stated. Then a cross look hit his face and he turned his back to Ash.  
The car ride back was awkward Yut Lung kept shooting daggers at Eiji. Ash gave Yut Lung threatening looks so he wouldn’t get near Eiji. Though the blond also brushed off Eiji’s attempts to talk to him.

“ I’m sorry Ash!” Eiji exclaimed not able to take the silence. 

“ You brought me to a Baseball game! Eiji a baseball game” Ash repeated. 

“ You really are empty-headed considering what Ash’s little league coach did” Yut Lung pipes up. 

“ You told him!” Eiji burst out. 

“ You knew as well” Ash answered. 

“ I had to hear it from your father, you never tell me anything in confidence” Eiji argued. 

“ I told you my greatest fear” Ash retorted. 

“ You never tell me anything important!” Eiji argued 

“ I don’t want you to know Eiji, it's not pleasant” Ash shot back. 

“ But when you don’t explain shit, this happens!” Eiji yelled 

“ Are you blaming me for this?” Ash demanded 

“ No ….I don’t know what to do!” Eiji exclaimed “ I was trying to build our relationship” 

“ Why?” Ash asked 

“ We haven’t been the same since Yut Lung took my memories” Eiji burst out. “ You don’t trust me anymore” 

Ash goes silent “ You promised me you’d stay by my side forever,” he said in a tone that reflected the realization that there was resentment there. 

“ Yut Lung put a spell on me!” Eiji argued 

“ He only took your memories,” Ash said sharply. 

“ You have to look at things from my perspective you were…..” Eiji trails off. 

“ A demon, you didn’t even ask for my side!” Ash said bitterly 

“ Ash, I’m sorry,” Eiji said softly the two of them fell into awkward silence the whole ride home…

“ Little bird, I’m going to fight you for my bride” it's not Dino but Fox who comes up to challenge him. 

Eiji’s eyes widen he can't fight this man he hurt Touga. If he fought he’d lose Ash for sure.  
Eiji sees Yut Lung looks just as surprised by the gesture. 

“ I won’t” Eiji declared “ If I don’t fight you can't hurt Ash” 

“ I’ll duel you!” Cain declared “ In exchange, I get our soul swords back” 

“ You get yours back” Fox corrected. “ To give you several for one duel would be unfair”  
“ Alright” Cain nodded.

“ What about Ash?” Eiji exclaimed

“He’s pretty but not as useful as a dueling sword” the leader of Black Sabbath declared. 

“ How could you say that?” Eiji gaped 

“ I want to play this game right, and we have to give up our prize to gain an advantage,” the older boy explained. 

“ Now the Rose Bride will only slow us down,” Sing backed him up. “ I like Ash but we can't hold onto him and win the duels” Eiji was stunned he barely heard as Cain and Fox negotiated terms the time and place…

Eiji sat at the fountain glumly.  
Yut Lung slinks around the edges “ In our world power is everything, Ash no longer has it” he laughs. 

“ You think this is amusing that they turned on Ash?” Eiji demanded 

“ Tell me dear Eiji when you lacked your memories of the great Lynx did you still fight for him?” Yut Lung taunted  
Eiji feels shamefully silent.  
“You're wondering if their love for you was that of Ash’s prize” the younger boy muses.  
The older hated how the other could dissect him so easily. 

“ You should be the Rose Bride but Ash took your role so you wouldn't suffer” Yut Lung accused “It's not fair, all you do is hurt him with your ignorance!” 

“ I’m saving Ash!” Eiji declared “

Yut Lung looked Eiji in the eye. 

“ Ash kissed me in the infirmary when your memories were missing”  
Eiji wanted to rage to call Yut Lung a liar but he’d never lied to Eiji, only omitted or let him interpret his actions how he wanted.  
“ Why?” 

Yut Lung laughed bitterly. “ Do you still want to help Ash knowing that some part of him is drawn to me?” 

“ It was a mistake Ash would never….” 

“ Why shouldn’t I bite your neck, pull your hair, and take what I want? You certainly wouldn’t object!” Yut Lung declared “ That’s what Ash said to me”  
Eiji freezes not only is it a declaration of desire for Yut Lung but it sounds twisted. 

“ You don’t want to picture those words coming from Ash’s mouth. You still can't accept his darkness” the younger boy muses.  
“ Why?” Eiji said tears prickling his eyes  
“ I’m not yours to use,” Yut Lung said viciously. Eiji got the impression the younger boy wasn’t just talking to him… 

You kissed Yut Lung Eiji thinks staring at Ash’s lips that mouth touched Yut Lung’s.  
“ Eiji are you alright?” Ash asked the glazed look on his face as he slouched over his cards vanished.

“ I’m fine” the older boy lies. They return to the card game and Ash looks like he wants to die of boredom…  
Ash flips through his heavy book. 

“ What are you reading?” Eiji asked him  
“ How the brain functions in a comatose state,” The blond said without missing a beat. “ I got it from the school's Counselor”  
“ You know Nemuro too?” Eiji asked  
“ You know the prof?” Ash asked  
“ We’re lunch buddies and he’s been helping me work through some things” Eiji admitted looking at Ash. 

“ That’s nice” the blond mused. 

Aren’t you going to ask what’s wrong? Eiji thought but I can't ask that out loud it would be bothersome.  
“ Why are you reading it?” the older boy asked  
“ Just because,” Ash said in the way he always did when he was keeping something from Eiji. Is it sad I’m starting to recognize when he’s keeping secrets? Why can't he be honest?  
“I’ll just ask Yut Lung, he seems to know all the details of your life,” Eiji said sourly. Shit! he didn’t mean to say that! 

“ I want to keep you safe Eiji” Ash insisted. 

“ You confide in your enemy more than me,” Eiji said sadly. 

“ Because I don’t care about Yut Lung” Ash insists. 

“ Then why do keep his signed books? Why did you play games with him? Why does he know your secrets?” Eiji thought but he only nodded miserably…

Eiji bursts out of the dorm, confusion cloud his brain, his fists clench and he wants to scream at the unfairness of it all. He’s tired of the secrets and the lies and the constant danger. He wants to go home and not have to worry about this. He hates this world he stumbled across. He wasn’t happy in Japan but things were simple. He needs something familiar then it hits him. Eiji goes into the practice room for fencing class and grabs the biggest pole he can find.  
He runs around Ohtori academy looking for something high enough. He stops in front of one of the pillars, puts his hands on the pole, and runs forward flying through the air and sailing directly over it landing directly on his feet. 

He hears someone clapping and turns to see Touga looking deeply awed. “ That was very impressive!” 

“ I didn’t know anyone was here,” Eiji admitted.

“ I envy you being able to fly like that,” the redhead admitted. 

“ When you fly you come back down” the other boy responded. “ Sometimes you even crash,” he remarked. 

“ I take it things with Ash aren’t going well” Touga proclaimed. 

“ Everything was perfect before,” Eiji whispered. “ Or did I convince myself it was?” he added. 

“It's easy to get caught up in viewing the past far too fondly” Touga responded. “ Ash wounded your noble heart” 

“ No it's me ….I wasn’t good enough!” Eiji said sadly. 

“ You and Yut Lung are similar in that regard, feeling unworthy. He envies your innocence ” Touga revealed. 

“ I have so little to offer Ash” Eiji said quietly. 

“ Your brave, you can be clever. You wouldn’t have a soul sword if you didn’t have the noble heart of a prince” Touga answered. 

Eiji flushed “ Thank you” memories of his old crush when Ash was stripped from his mind came to the forefront of his thoughts before he quickly brushed them away.

“ Would you like to come to watch the duel with me tomorrow?” Touga asked Eiji…

Fox and Cain stand at the ready blades in hand. Ash stands between them dressed in a red shirt and pants. Yut Land stands at Fox’s side wearing what looks suspiciously like a red Chinese wedding dress. 

“ Ash is the bride so why is Yut Lung wearing that?” Eiji brought up  
Touga is silent a frown creases his brow. 

“ The power of Dios that lies within me!” Yut Lung stated, “ Obey your master heed my call” he started to glow. 

“ What are you doing you shit!” Ash yelled 

“ Does he fall asleep during my lessons” Touga complained Cain jerks Yut Lung back and shoves his hand against his chest nothing happens, Frowning the boy tries again and again. Angrily he grabs the boys jaw tightly “ What is this?” he demands 

" Hey what are you doing being rough with him like that?" Ash demanded 

“ Let me do it, I know I can lift his blade” Sing said, coming down from his viewing spot of the duels. The younger boy guides him back and tries to pull out his soul sword only to also be unable to. 

Yut Lung smirked “,It appears only the Japanese boy can draw from me”  
“ You asshole you knew all along!” Ash spat 

“ Dear Eiji will you duel or will the villains steal away your princess?” Yut Lung taunts as Fox grabs Ash and flings him over his shoulder. 

“ Ash!” 

“ Well Eiji chan I’m right here” Yut Lung taunts 

“ Lean back you asshole!” Eiji snapped 

The younger boy does and it hits Eiji how awkward this looks he reaches and yanks the sword out of Yut Lung letting him drop to the ground as he races after Fox blade in hand. 

The villain pulls out his own practice blade and swipes at Eiji’s Rose. Yut Lung’s blade flashes light in Fox’s eyes causing him to miss. Then Eiji swings his blade forward Fox dumps Ash in an untidy heap and clashes back. 

“ Give up little bird!” the man said calmly 

“ I’ll never stop trying to free Ash!” Eiji declared 

“ Even if your Rose Bride swears himself to another?” Fox taunts “ Could you really deal with seeing your princess wrapped in the arms of a witch?”  
Eiji hesitates and Fox cleaves the rose from his chest the blade vanishes from his hand.  
No no no no it hits him what this means for Ash 

“ I want a rematch!” Eiji declares 

“ Then we’ll have to reschedule another duel,” Fox said Yut Lung catches up to them eyes wide with Horror. “ You lost” he breathed.  
Dino Golzine came onto the dueling field clapped “ Excellent show Edwardo” he wraps his hand possessively around Ash.

Fox grabs Yut Lung's arm “ What are you doing I’m a villain like you!” 

“ No, you're just the blade to be wielded” Dino informs him. 

“ Hey! If you let Yut Lung go I’ll do whatever you want” Ash brings up. 

“ We’ll do what we want regardless” Dino argued. 

“ I won’t obey you and you can't touch Eiji this time” Ash taunts. “ But if you let Yut Lung go I’ll be your obedient wife” 

“ Let the witch go Fox” Dino’s eyes gleam. 

“ But Mr. Golzine I think it's best we kee…..” 

The Mafia Don rips his hand off of Yut Lung who seems shocked “Let's test your resolve Ash kiss me” 

Eiji loses it Fox grabs him looking far too gleeful about getting to hold him. The boy wants to throw up even more so once he sees that fucking pervert shove his tongue down Ash’s throat. “ Come along my bride” 

" Let me have five seconds" Ash pleaded  
Dino nods grudgingly 

" Eiji don't blame yourself Fox even put Touga in the hospital" Ash pointed out.  
Then he turns and pulls Yut Lung into an embrace. Eiji gapes until he sees the blond slip one of Yut Lung's needles off of him. the Younger boy notices but says nothing there's just a grim confusion on his face 

"You're giving up for me...I don't understand" Yut Lung said sounding frightened. 

Ash looks at him " You as naive as Eiji in some ways, maybe if things were different. I could have shown you the world"

Dino leads Ash away. 

“ Ash!” 

Yut Lung slaps Eiji“ This is your fault for being useless!” 

“You're the one Ash gave himself up for!” Eiji yelled he’s not even worth it so why did Ash?  
Yut Lyng snarls and runs off.  
The other duelists come down to reassure Eiji it's not his fault he did his best. They don’t understand Ash is getting hurt because of this stupid game…

“It's not your fault,” Nemuro tells him 

“ No it's Yut Lung’s!” Eiji spat “ That asshole is always ruining things if not for him. Ash and I would be happy” 

“ That’s a very interesting thought,” Nemuro stated. “ You think he’s the only source of your discontentment” 

“ I know he is and I’m ...I’m going to give that piece of shit a piece of my mind tonight” Eiji raged

“ As both your friend and the counselor I’m to advise against such rash action,” Nemuro said. 

“ Am I supposed to let a witch plague the school?” the other boy retorted hotly  
“ Why not direct him to me?” Nemuro asked him 

“ Yut Lung doesn’t have problems, he's a nasty jealous….” 

Nemuro handed Eiji a card “ Leave this for him this he may want to schedule an appointment, Eiji I’m asking you this as a friend”...

“ Eat my Weiner Nemuro!” Eiji spat as he stood outside Yut Lung Lee’s dorm room as Sing picked the lock. The two of them went inside and left the card and excited the dorm room. As they were tracking across campus Sing frowned " Do you hear something?" Eiji did it was the sound of a car engine the two of them looked straight ahead to see Akio's bright red car looking like it had been in a crash the body of Dino Golzine draped across the seats. His eyes looked glazed like Shorters did that day and there was drool on his face.   
Yut Lung used B-1 on Golzine Eiji thought with terror, he has Banana Fish!

The shadow girls appear on the wall behind him.  
“ Ah I've solved the mystery!” said the first shadow girl wielding a magnifying glass.  
“ Oh thank you, detective!” squealed the second  
“ You didn’t even look for clues,” said the third  
“It's always the Butler,” said the first girl, “ It says it right here” she adds brandishing her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Dino out of the way now I can actually focus on the non-annoying villains. 
> 
> This chapter was frustrating because I wanted Eiji and Ash to communicate but in the cannon, Eiji ignores things until he blows up and Ash never tells Eiji anything. I know some people might get mad at me for Eiji accidentally triggering Ash but I think a lot of fans forget Eiji waking Ash up and soothing his nightmares in fandom only, cannon Ash had night terrors and Eiji just lay beside him pretending to be asleep. 
> 
> Eiji comforts but he's not a trained professional and he doesn't know how to deal with Ash's trauma he tries his dammest hardest to be there for Ash and help him out but Eiji isn't perfect and he doesn't always understand. One of the reasons I wanted to write this was Eiji tends to be viewed as this redemption woobie healing slot machine in fandom. And Eiji is a flawed person with his own issues that are greatly neglected in cannon.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the setup is a bit far fetched but i don't see an abuser like Akio content to just give up. The Banana Fish cast can be a bit sexist in some ways especially Ash which makes sense because gang culture and his dad. I do think Banana Fish play's out like a bit of a tragic modern fairy tale. So its a relatively good match in terms of similar themes. Also as much as i love Utena i've never been a big fan with how Akio's abuse of the boys is more down played and kinda framed for fan service. Yes Touga is awful but Akio takes advantage of him to a large extent. 
> 
> i think Golzine is smart but his Ash maina does drive him to do some really stupid things. Though Akio would find Golzine stupid and it is in his pov so it kinda makes sense. i'm not a Yut Lung x Blanca fan even if he was older Blanca is the love em and leave em type and that would break Yue. but i do think the head cannon of Yut Lung crushing on Blanca has some validity. 
> 
> Akio/Ash   
> Maybe Ash being that traumatized here would be aginst BF cannon but keep in mind Ash is currently being stabbed with a thousand swords while Akio helps himself and unlike Anthy he's physically human that's a lot of pain.


End file.
